The Coin Laws
by RedHeadedFlame
Summary: 22 years ago Alma Coin announced a set of laws putting restrictions on who can have children. Peeta has never questioned these laws before but a chance encounter ends up making him question everything he believes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Time for another story! This story has quite a lot of radical ideas on how to tackle poverty and crime and I want to make it clear that I don't believe that any of these are acceptable. I totally believe we should all have a choice about how we live our lives.**

 **I hope you find the concept interesting and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own the Hunger Games or any of its characters**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

My alarm goes off at 7am. The single note repeated sound stirs me from my sleep and I don't linger once I hit the off button. I slip out from under the covers and move to the bathroom while rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I hop in to have my seven minute shower that has been made mandatory by the government since the great drought the previous summer. The shower beeps and shuts off the water when my time is up and I step out the shower to dry myself off. I head back to my bedroom to put on the suit I laid out the night before and then head to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

My sister, Prim, yawns as she makes a pot of fresh tea. She's still in the grey hospital scrubs she wore on last night's night shift and greedily wraps her hand around the steaming cup of tea.

"Good morning, Peeta," she says.

I smile warmly at her before joining her by the counter to pour some cereal.

"Rough shift last night?" I ask.

Prim yawns again as she nods her head. The bags are heavy under her eyes and her usually immaculate ponytail is in disarray.

"Peacekeepers raided some rebel houses last night. The rebels didn't go quietly. I was stitching up stab and bullet wounds all night," she replies.

My sister has only recently qualified to be a doctor in the emergency room at Capitol General. And while she enjoys tending to the sick the night shifts have been gruelling of late as the rebels have upped their terrorist attacks.

"I don't know how you can tend to those people. They've caused so much death and destruction," I say.

"I don't believe in the whole eye for an eye thing. When it comes to medicine we are all just flesh and bone. It's easy when you focus on that," Prim replies.

I nod my head and Prim sighs as she dips her spoon into the bran cereal.

"It's after shifts like last night that I really wished they hadn't banned Lucky Charms cereal," she says.

I smile sympathetically as I chop banana into my own cereal and then take a seat next to her. Sugary cereals like Lucky Charms and Frosted Flakes were banned about ten years ago when President Coin announced that all the e-numbers where making children too hyper and encouraged delinquent behaviour. Only cereals with natural flavours and that are high in fibre can be found on grocery shelves these days.

We both eat our cereal quietly before the watches on our wrists beep, reminding us of the mandatory 7.30am news bulletin. I put my spoon down to turn on the TV in the corner and the beeping on our watches stops as soon as the TV flickers into life.

President Coin believes that we shouldn't start our day of work without being updated on the nation's progress. Her theory is that a lack of knowledge on current affairs leads to ignorance and that it is in Panem's best interest that we be educated through these mandatory news bulletins. We all have to wear government issued watches to make sure that we never miss a bulletin. But these watches also serve another purpose. They inform the government of travel and work habits, what we buy at the grocery store and how much exercise we take. The government say they need all this information to create a better society.

Caesar Flickerman's face appears on the screen and a breaking news banner runs underneath him.

" _Last night there was a sizeable step forward in the government's battle with the so called rebels of Panem. Their leader, Gale Hawthorne, was captured in a successful raid of one their safe houses just outside the Capitol," Caesar starts._

The image then changes to footage from last night. Armed peacekeepers are seen surrounding the inconspicuous looking house as two more escort Gale Hawthorne out of the premises. The young rebel doesn't struggle as they move him but stands tall and defiant. There is a steely determination in his grey eyes that says he will not be beaten.

" _Several designs for explosives were found with Mr Hawthorne in the house and he is being charged with conspiracy against the government. However, Mr Hawthorne was already wanted for a raft of other crimes including the double bombing of the family planning clinic three months ago," Caesar explains._

Prim shudders at the mention of the family planning bombing. She had just started her first month in the emergency room when the rebels targeted the clinic. They were protesting against the forced abortions of unqualified mothers and set off bombs outside during the early morning set up of the clinic. As others rushed to help those inside another bomb went off, killing nearly all those who rushed to help. In total twenty-seven people were killed that day including many of the doctors and nurses who worked there.

Prim worked close to twenty-four hours that day and said that the cries from the burn victims was the most excruciating sound she has ever heard.

"Did you know that they caught Hawthorne last night?" I ask.

Prim shakes her head.

"None of the peacekeepers said anything. Not even Darius which made me speculate they got someone big," she replies.

"Are you relieved? I know you were angry after the family planning bombing," I say.

Prim sighs as she runs her hand through her hair.

"Part of me understands why the rebels are angry. Thirty years ago a thing called human rights existed and they feel that because they are denied the opportunity to have children they are being deprived of their rights," Prim says.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise at what Prim is saying. Twenty-two years ago President Coin was elected as the leader of Panem. This was during a turbulent time in our country. The poorer suburbs of the cities were overflowing and dangerous. Crime and drug use was at an all time high and our parents talked about walking out the door not knowing if you would make it to work without being mugged, stabbed or raped. Coin got into government by offering a solution.

She stated that 95% of these crimes were committed by the poorest in our communities. She declared that the offspring of these criminals were stuck in a vicious circle. Poverty breeds poverty was her slogan. Her belief was that children of criminals were either neglected, which meant they grew up with major mental and educational difficulties or they were so used to seeing their parents commit crimes they thought it was normal to commit them too. None of these children benefitted our society and we were failing all these children by allowing them to be born into poverty. Coin said that the only way our country could prosper is if all our children came from stable and safe backgrounds. If we wanted to end poverty she said we had to stop the poorest families form reproducing.

So she proposed the Coin Laws. These laws are a set of criteria that prospective parents must pass before they can have a child. If you are not smart enough, rich enough or old enough you will not be granted permission to have a child. Any pregnant woman who does not qualify will either have to terminate her pregnancy or give the child up for adoption once it is born.

Since the law has been enforced there has been less crime committed by new offenders. There is less child neglect and child abuse. Exam scores have never been higher. Global surveys show that our children are the happiest in the world. But the rebels don't see the good in the laws. The majority come from low-income jobs and would not qualify for having a child. Their main aim is to have the Coin Laws overturned.

"I didn't see you as a sympathiser for them," I reply.

"It's easy for us to see the good in the laws. We will not have a problem qualifying for permission to have children when we are ready to. I'm not sure we would feel the same way if we were in their position," she says.

"But there's nothing stopping them having children if they really wanted it. Gale Hawthorne must be a clever man if he can design bombs and rally people together. I'm sure he would pass the IQ tests and if he used that intelligence for good things he could earn the $50,000 annual salary needed to qualify," I point out.

"I'm not disagreeing with you. But I'm privileged enough to know it's a lot easier for us to get to those jobs than the likes of Gale Hawthorne," she says.

Prim probably has a point and she sighs again as she looks back at the TV.

"I definitely don't agree with the way Gale Hawthorne goes about his protests. I went to medical school with some of the casualties in the family planning bombing. They didn't make the laws. Some of them lost their lives because Gale Hawthorne was angry at President Coin. Violence doesn't solve anything. There are better ways to get what you want," she adds.

"I agree. You can't kill innocent people and expect to get away with it. No matter how moral your stand point is," I reply.

Prim nods in agreement and Caesar finishes his segment on the raids last night. He then moves on to talk about the Sterilization Bill announced in government last week. The bill seeks to sterilize male and females unqualified to have children through the Coin Laws. The bill has gained a lot of steam in the week and Caesar reports that President Coin is eager to push the bill to a vote quickly.

I'm not sure how I feel about the bill. It seems awfully invasive and denies the chance for anyone to better themselves. But it was drummed into us at school that we don't question the government's policies.

The news bulletin ends with a team update for the Capital Cougars big game at the weekend and then the TV switches off automatically. Prim finishes the last of her cereal and then gets up to go to bed.

"Have a good day at work. And make sure Finnick doesn't distract you too much," she says.

I grin as she leans down to place a kiss on my cheek.

"How do you know that it's not me that leads him astray?" I ask.

"Peeta, you live for following rules. You could never be a bad influence on anyone," she replies.

I laugh and she says goodbye before disappearing to her bedroom. I put the dishes in the dishwasher and get ready for the rest of my day.

I make my way to the subway and scan my watch as I walk through the barriers. We get tax breaks for using public transport and the more you use these the bigger the tax reward. The watch helps monitor this and sends the information direct to the tax office.

I stand silently for the twenty-minute ride surrounded by dozens of other people all standing in an orderly fashion as we make our daily commute. I scan my watch again as I emerge from the subway and I walk into the building of the accountancy firm I work for.

I never imagined being an accountant when I was growing up. But then again I don't think any kid does. When I was five I was determined that I would own my own bakery and sell cakes so good even the president would buy them. But my dad was an accountant and all the aptitude tests at high school showed I was good with numbers. I don't know anyone who went against what their aptitude test indicated.

It's certainly not the worse job in the world and I'm lucky enough that one of my buddies from the college football team works in the same firm. Finnick may be two years older than me but he took me under his wing during my freshman year of college and he's been there for me ever since.

Finnick grins at me as I make my way to my desk fifteen minutes before I'm due to start. I take a seat in the chair next to Finnick's and he slides a cup of coffee towards me.

"Beat you to it today," he smiles.

I smile as I begin unpacking my stuff.

"Did Annie reject your advances this morning? That's the only reason I can think for you being early for once," I reply.

Finnick barks out a laugh and leans back in his chair. Several pairs of eyes look in our direction but quickly dart back as they dutifully get on with their tasks for the day.

"So that's the real reason you've been coming in early. Ever since you broke up with Delly you've had no one to distract you in the morning," Finnick says.

"I come in early because I want to be good at my job," I reply.

"Sadly I think that's true," Finnick replies.

He swivels on his chair as he takes a sip of his coffee but has a huge grin on his face once he's finished.

"Though that does remind me. It's been one month since you broke up with her which means Annie and I have found you the perfect date for Saturday night," he says.

I shake my head at him.

"Did you pick this date or did Annie? I don't trust your taste after you set me up with the girl who wouldn't eat in front of men," I ask.

Finnick chuckles before pretending his coffee cup is a basketball and shoots it into a nearby trash can.

"Yes!" he exclaims as he gets it in. He then turns back to me. "I guess I still owe you for that. This is a girl Annie works with. I'll make sure Annie asks her if she eats in front of men."

I shake my head again but can't help but smile. I boot up my computer as Finnick continues to swivel on his chair.

"You can't stay single for too much longer. We all know how much you want mini Peetas running about and you know you have to be married for at least three years before they will let you have children," he says.

I sigh as I quickly type in my log in details. There is so much pressure to get married these days so we can start the process of being granted permission to have children. Mum and Dad talked about how marriage and weddings were all about love back in their day but since the Coin Laws have been in place marriage is a step to getting children. Some couples start a count down clock at their wedding reception, counting down the three years they need to wait until the can apply to have a child. I've not had much luck finding love so far but I do know I want children in the not too distant future.

"If you don't want the date to be too formal, Annie and I could tag along. Hey, why don't we invite Cato and Madge too and make it a mini party? We don't hang out enough anymore," Finnick replies.

"That's because you are too busy practising making babies with your beautiful wife," I remark.

Finnick's grin gets wider and he rolls his chair closer to mine.

"Play your cards right and Glimmer might be your beautiful wife that gives birth to all your adorable blonde babies," he says.

I roll my eyes.

"Fine. We'll give Cato a call. I'm tired of being the fifth wheel with guys any way," I reply.

"That's my boy!" Finnick says.

He fist pumps and then slaps me on the shoulder before rolling his chair back to his desk. He finally pretends to do some work as he logs onto the firm's system. We both check our emails before I turn to speak to him again.

"I forgot to ask. How did the appointment go with the Coin Laws people go?" I ask.

Finnick sighs as he leans back in his chair.

"I thought making a baby would be fun but it's a lot of paperwork," he replies.

I nod my head and then Finnick digs into his bag to pull out a long document. He slides the papers over to my desk. Finnick and Annie celebrated their three-year anniversary last month and had a big party to celebrate their ability to apply to have a child. They are both desperate to have their first child before they are thirty as Finnick pictures himself as a young and energetic father.

"That is an eighteen-page document detailing every aspect of the Coin Laws and the criteria we have to meet! Eighteen pages! Front and back!" Finnick exclaims.

I smile as I quickly flick through some of the pages. I thought I knew the Coin Laws but this goes into more detail than I imagined.

There are four main parts to the Coin Laws. They are as follows:

1\. Any couple who wishes to have a child must be married and have been for the last three years

2\. Both parties of the couple need to be at least twenty-five years of age

3\. The combined income of the couple must exceed $50,000

4\. Both parties must complete a government set IQ test and both must receive an IQ score of at least 100

I shake my head as I scan some of the parts of the document. The detail seems to go overboard.

"So are you actually any further in the process?" I ask.

Finnick sighs and shakes his head.

"The first meeting was just to declare our intention of starting of family. They gave us this document and told us all the paperwork we have to bring to the next meeting. Some of it is easy like providing our wedding and birth certificates but I have to produce my paychecks from the last three years! And this is all before we get to the IQ test!" he declares.

"Well I suppose that gives you a few months to improve your IQ," I tease.

Finnick chuckles and then runs a hand through his bronze hair.

"I'm just ready to be a dad," he sighs. "I saw a baby while I was out running yesterday and I honestly felt a tug on my heart. I spent fifteen minutes cooing over this stranger's baby. I'm broodier than Annie!"

I laugh but give him a reassuring pat on the back.

"You'll be a great dad. Just enjoy practising making a baby while the paperwork comes through," I say.

Finnick barks out a laugh and people turn around to look at us again.

"I do have a new leopard print thong that I have wanted to try out," he muses.

He grins at me and I shake my head.

"I'm surprised Annie hasn't burned your thong collection yet," I say.

Finnick's grin gets wider.

"She enjoys staring at my butt too much to burn them," he replies.

I laugh again but decide it's time to do some work. I turn back to my computer and click on a set of accounts. Finnick flashes me a grin one more time before he too turns back to work.

We keep working until our watches beep telling us it's time for lunch. Finnick happily locks his computer and jumps out his seat. He stretches and rubs his belly as he waits for me to join him.

"I've been craving sushi since ten o'clock. You coming to join me? We can call Cato while we eat," he says.

I nod my head as I pick up my bag.

"Perfect. Let's get going," I reply.

Finnick grins as we walk out the office. The sushi place is opposite our office and we stand in line patiently as we wait to be served. They scan our watches as we pay to record the food we buy. Purchasing healthier food gets you cheaper health insurance. They theory is that the healthier your diet is, the less likely you are to get heart disease or diabetes.

It's a nice day so Finnick and I take our sushi to the nearby town square and sit under a leafy tree as we watch hundreds of people walk around the giant metallic fountain in the centre. Finnick only takes a few bites before he pulls out his phone to call Cato.

"Do you think Cato has actually done any work today or do you think he's got his assistant to do it all for him?" Finnick asks.

I laugh before popping another piece of sushi in my mouth.

We both met Cato at college. He was my roommate and played with us both on the college football team. He's very loud and boisterous and got us into so many scrapes while we were at college. But he's a lot of fun. He took me to frat parties and go-karting. He encouraged me to go skinny dipping on spring break and helped me get laid for the first time. My whole college experience would have been all about studying if it wasn't for him.

He is also the only son of our president, Alma Coin. That has made him a little bit spoilt and very lazy. He got a job in marketing after college thanks to his mother's links but most of the ideas he presents come from his over-worked and underpaid assistant. But Coin's wealth meant that Cato never had to work until he left college and he doesn't see the point of stretching himself now. Not when he knows he has his mum to always fall back on.

Our friend picks up instantly when we call him. Finnick puts his phone on speaker so we can both speak to him.

"Yes, boys! I was just thinking about calling you to arrange our next night out. There is this new dance club on the high street and all the waitresses strut around in their underwear," Cato says.

Both Finnick and I roll our eyes.

"It amazes me that you have managed to hang onto a girl as nice as Madge when you spend half your time ogling other women," I say.

"Madge understands that it's a natural instinct for a man to look at an attractive girl. As long as I don't touch them," Cato replies.

I shake my head and Finnick sighs.

"Well my wife isn't quite so understanding," Finnick says. "So we were actually calling to set up a triple date. Annie has found this new girl for Peeta and we thought you and Madge could come with us to help break the ice."

"Yeah, man. That sounds good. You know I'm always up for the getting Peeta laid cause," he replies.

"You know that I don't actually need both of your help," I say.

They both laugh.

"Don't worry, Peeta. We are not going to desert you as your wingmen," Cato says.

They both laugh again and I shake my head.

"I'll check with Madge. Though she's been in a foul mood this morning. Didn't even get a good morning kiss and she walked out without eating breakfast," Cato adds.

"What have you done this time?" Finnick asks.

"Nothing! I swear! We haven't argued since that time at Marvel's birthday party. Maybe she's on her period or something," Cato replies.

Finnick and I shake our heads.

"I've said it a thousand times already but Madge Undersee is too good for you," I say.

Madge and Cato have been dating for the last two years but we've all been a little surprised how long she has stuck around. She's highly intelligent and hard working. I thought she would have tired of Cato's boyish act a long time ago but she seems more committed than ever. I suppose she does balance him out and he's less arrogant when she's around.

"She loves my big cock too much. She's the lucky one," Cato replies.

I roll my eyes and then Cato suggests a restaurant in town for the weekend. We exchange a few pleasantries before Cato hangs up and Finnick and I get back to our lunch.

The rest of the day is uneventful and I go for a run when I get back home from work. I switch my watch to sport mode so it records the exercise I take today. Completing at least three hours of exercise a week reduces my health insurance bill as does the fact I don't smoke or drink alcohol. In the government's eyes I reduce the strain on the health services by keeping fit and healthy so reward me with decreased health insurance.

I put my headphones in and head towards Capitol Park. It's hot today so I make sure my water bottle is full and keep a steady pace as I run through the grassy park. I pass several other people out on runs too and we tip our headings in acknowledgement as we run past each other. But the music drowns out the outside noise and I become lost in the rhythm of my movement.

After thirty minutes I turn to make my loop back home and take a slurp of my water. As I do so a girl with dark hair in a braid emerges from one of the entrances of the park. She walks swiftly ahead of me with her arms wrapped around her chest and her head down. She looks like she might be heading to work in a restaurant somewhere as she wears a crisp white blouse and black pencil skirt that so many waitresses in the Capitol wear.

Her swift speed means I don't catch up with her quickly but I suddenly notice her slowing down. Her path becomes more wobblily and she then staggers to a tree to catch her breath. I frown as I watch her put a hand on the tree to balance herself and then bend forward as if to stop herself form getting dizzy. I'm just about to pass her when suddenly her knees buckle and she falls to the ground.

Alarmed, I redirect my course slightly to make my way over to her. I pull the earphones out my ears and bend down quickly to check on her. I put my hands on her shoulder to gently try and shake her awake.

"Miss, are you alright? Can you hear me?" I ask urgently.

My shaking seems to work and she groans as her eyes begin to flicker open. When they finally do I'm amazed to be met with starling colour of grey. I've never seen anything like it before.

I try to look comforting as she regains her bearings but as soon as she is fully aware of me she jerks away from my touch and presses her back against the tree.

"Why the hell are you touching me?" she asks.

I put both my hands up to apologise.

"I'm sorry. But you fainted and I just came to see if you are alright," I reply.

Her face sets into a scowl as she looks back at me.

"I don't know you. I don't need your help," she says sharply.

"Then let me introduce myself then. I'm Peeta Mellark and I'm just trying to be a good citizen," I say.

The girl scoffs and shakes her head.

"You can't be a good citizen if you follow all of Coin's rules," she mutters.

I frown at her comment but I'm worried about her. I offer her my water bottle in a feeble attempt to help.

"I'm worried about a young woman who has just fainted. People don't just faint for no reason. I think you should go to the doctors to get checked out," I say.

She refuses the water bottle and turns away from.

"I'm fine. It's just hot today. I haven't drunk enough water," she replies.

"But don't you want to safe rather than sorry? My dad fainted and didn't think anything of it. Five months later he was diagnosed with terminal prostate cancer. They think they would have caught it in time if he had just gone to the doctors when he first fainted," I say.

The scowl falls from her face as he body language softens slightly. I offer her my water bottle again and this time she takes it. She slurps it greedily before handing it back to me.

"I'm sorry about your dad," she says as she tries to get back to her feet again.

But she's still wobblily and I stick out a hand to help her. But she flinches when my hand touches her arm and I remove it quickly. I tip my head to the side, trying to figure out what her behaviour means.

"I really am fine. And if I don't get moving I'm going to be late for work. Thanks for the water," she says.

I open my mouth to try and say something more but she's already turned and walking away from me. I watch her and the concern doesn't leave me as she walks slightly unsteadily on her feet. Part of me wants to catch up with her and tell her I can help. But then I remember the way she flinched away from me and think she probably doesn't even want my help.

I watch her until she is out of sight but I can't get her out of my head as I run home. I think about her as I make dinner and watch the evening news bulletin. I wonder if she made it to work without fainting again or if she will go and get herself checked out. But I go to bed realising I will never know the answers to these questions. I don't even know her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad so many people are intrigued by the set up and many people have strong opinions about the Coin Laws already. I hope this story poses a lot of moral questions so it's great to see people engaged with them already!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

I move into the living room holding up two shirts for Prim. She looks up from painting her nails to survey them.

"Which one should I go for? The blue or the grey?" I ask.

Prim tilts her head to side as the looks at them. She pauses for only a moment before answering.

"Definitely the blue. It brings out your eyes," she replies.

"Good to know," I say.

I then put the grey shirt down and pull out the ironing board to iron out the creases in the blue one. Prim goes back to painting her nails while the TV flickers in the background. I have my triple date with Glimmer tonight. Finnick ensured me that she does eat in front of men and she is definitely my type physically. Blonde but not too made up with an athletic build. I'm hopeful that Finnick has actually picked a good date for once.

"Are you nervous or excited for tonight? What do we know about her?" Prim asks.

"I don't really get nervous on dates. I like talking to people and first dates are all about talking. I don't know much about her yet except she works at the same publishing company as Annie and apparently wants kids within the next five years," I reply.

"That's a promising start. You better get moving if you want to find that wife who's going to give you kids. I just hope she turns out to be normal," Prim says.

I nod my head and she finishes painting her nails, gently blowing on them before turning back to me.

"But is it a really a good idea to bring Cato on your first date with her? He's quite obnoxious the first time you meet him."

I shrug my shoulder as I continue to iron out the creases.

"Madge will be there too. She'll keep him in line," I reply.

Prim raises her eyebrow unconvinced.

"I'm sure you'll do enough to charm her. My female friends say your dimples are irresistible," she says.

I chuckle as I finally finish ironing my shirt. I shrug it on over my shoulders and deftly do up the buttons.

"I didn't realise that your friends talked about me so much. Maybe you can set me up if this Glimmer thing doesn't work out," I say.

Prim rolls her eyes.

"I thought you didn't need help finding dates," she replies.

I laugh again before putting the ironing board away. Prim finishes blowing on her nails and sits with her hands still as she waits for them to dry completely.

"What are your plans tonight anyway?" I ask.

"Nothing too wild. I still have work tomorrow so a few of us are just off to the movies. Might go for a couple of drinks after. Though I should be soundly tucked in bed by the time you get back so you won't have to worry about me disturbing you if you decide to bring your date back," she says.

I shake my head.

"I'm not that type of guy. Cato and Finnick were the ones that did the one-night stands before they found Annie and Madge," I reply.

Prim grins at me.

"I'm not judging. Sometimes we just need a little release," she says with a wink.

I laugh again but then our watches beep for the 6pm news bulletin. The TV changes from a repeat of some sitcom to the news and Caesar Flickerman's face appears once again. Prim and I both turn our attention to it.

" _Good evening citizens of Panem. This week's arrest of Gale Hawthorne continues to dominate the headlines. Mr Hawthorne was arraigned this morning and entered a not guilty plea. His lawyer, Haymitch Abernathy, stated that there are a lot of inconsistent facts in this case and there are many truths that are set to be revealed in this trial. The prosecution stated that Gale Hawthorne is a dangerous and immoral man and the trial will bring justice and order back to Panem," Flickerman states._

Prim and I look to each other as Flickerman speaks.

"I wonder what truths Abernathy is eluding to. Surely he can't believe Gale Hawthorne didn't do all those things," Prim says.

"It's probably just mind games. He's knows he's onto a losing cause but is trying to cast doubts in people's minds," I reply.

Prim nods her heads and the news bulletin has now turned to images of various rallies that took place throughout the country today. I almost got trapped in one on my usual jog in the park this morning. There were a surprising number of people marching with banners slamming the proposed Sterilisation Bill. I managed to do a quick detour before they came into my path.

" _The rebels were out in force in Panem today protesting against the Sterilisation Bill. What started off peacefully ended with several peacekeepers injured as the rebels turned violent. Glass bottles and nails were thrown at peacekeepers as the rally approached the town square in the Capital today," Flickerman explains._

The TV shows images of rebels throwing these bottles and peacekeepers with blood flowing down their heads. There are other images of peacekeepers dragging members of the rally away by their hair and hitting them with batons as they try to charge at them. Prim shakes her head.

"The violence is getting worse on both sides," she says.

I nod my head in agreement as Caesar Flickerman outlines the main points of the Sterilisation Bill again. It's expected to go to a vote next week and Flickerman says that the violent outbursts at the rallies today just prove that these people don't deserve to have children.

There are a couple of more stories afterwards but none of them as hard hitting as Gale Hawthorne and the Sterilisation Bill. The bulletin ends and Prim switches back to the sitcom repeat.

"Well that was a cheery way to start a Friday night," she says.

I laugh and the go over to give her a hug.

"Enjoy the movie," I say.

Prim turns to smile at me.

"Enjoy the date. And remember it is okay to kiss on the first date," she says.

I laugh and then move away to gather my things. I give Prim a quick wave goodbye before ducking out the door.

Finnick and Annie are already waiting outside the restaurant with Glimmer when I arrive. My friends give me big grins and hugs and then step aside to introduce my date. Her hair cascades down her back in golden waves and she wears a burgundy dress that hugs her slender figure and shows off just a hint of cleavage.

"So good to see you," Annie says. "Peeta, I would like you to meet Glimmer."

I smile at Glimmer as she steps forward and lean in to give her a kiss on the cheek. I'm hit by the floral scent of her perfume that reminds me of being in a meadow.

"It's nice to meet you," I say as I pull back. "But one important question before we go in. Do you prefer cats or dogs?"

Glimmer's face breaks into a smile.

"Definitely dogs. I had a golden retriever as a kid so it's true what they say. Dogs really do look like their owners!" she replies.

I laugh and instantly relax. She has a sense of humour and Finnick gives me a look asking for approval. I give him a smile and nod in return. I can picture her being good with kids. Finnick grins wider and then slaps his hands together.

"Great. Now introductions are done can we head inside? Cato and Madge can meet us in there. I hear the bread basket is the best in the city," he says.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" she asks.

Finnick smiles and wraps his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Only when I am having sex with you," he replies.

Annie shakes her head and turns to Glimmer.

"I'm sorry about my husband. He has problems being out in public," she says.

Glimmer laughs.

"It's okay. I've heard worse from my brothers," she says.

"See. She's not offended. Now let's get that bread," Finnick says.

We all laugh again and then head inside the restaurant. I pull out Glimmer's chair for her and she smiles as she takes a seat next to me.

"Thank you," she says. "But you didn't tell me if I passed your test. Are you a cat or a dog person?"

"Dogs. My sister once convinced me to take in this rescue cat and it scratched the life out of me. Dogs are a lot nicer," I say.

"Well at least we have one thing in common then," Glimmer says. "Next question. Big spoon or little spoon?"

I like this game but don't get to answer as Cato and Madge appear. Cato bursts into the restaurant and announces his arrival loudly.

"I'm here to help Peeta! What great things do you want to know about him?" he says as he takes a seat at our table.

Glimmer's eyes widen as Cato takes his seat and Madge shakes her head.

"Cato, we are all sitting at a small table. Everyone in the restaurant can hear you," Madge gently scolds him.

Cato quietens down and turns to face his girlfriend.

"Sorry. I'm just excited for Peeta. He's a hell of a guy, Glimmer. I would not have graduated college if it wasn't for this dude," Cato says.

"Annie said you boys all went to college together. There must be quite a few wild stories there," Glimmer replies.

"Cato did once get tied naked to the flag pole but I think that's a story for after dessert," I say.

Glimmer smiles at me. Madge has her nose buried in the wine menu and then tries to grab the attention of the nearest waitress.

"Excuse me, can we order some wine please?" she asks.

The dark haired waitress turns around and I'm stunned into silence when I see that it's the girl who fainted in the park earlier in the week.

She still wears her hair in a braid and the same outfit I saw her when she fainted. My mind has drifted to her several times during the week, wondering if she is okay but I never imagined that I would see her again. Certainly not when I was on a date with another girl. I look over her body to see if there are any signs of illness and she still looks a bit pale and tired.

But Cato seems to recognise her too.

"Well isn't it my favourite waitress! Katniss is the most efficient waitress in the Capitol!" he declares.

Katniss. So now I at least know her name. But she refuses to look at Cato and keeps her eyes pinned on the tablet that records our orders. Cato reaches out to tap her on the waist but she flinches just like she did when I tried to touch her on Monday. At least I know now that it wasn't personal.

"You get no bullshit from Katniss. I was here with a bunch of people from work and one of the guys just clicked his fingers at her and didn't say please. She poured a glass of water all over his crotch! It was the best work lunch I've ever had!" Cato adds.

Katniss doesn't look amused by the story and shuffles away from Cato.

"What do you want?" she asks, still not looking up from the tablet.

"See!" Cato points out. "She doesn't care about service with a smile. You're more likely to get a scowl!"

To prove Cato's point Katniss scowls and taps her foot impatiently.

"Do you want drinks or not?" she asks.

"Yes," Madge says. "We'll have two bottles of the merlot and a soda water for Peeta."

Katniss nods and taps on the screen furiously. She doesn't once glance up to look at anyone on the table. Once she's finished she marches away.

Madge shakes her head at Cato.

"You embarrassed the girl. Just leave her alone," she says.

"It's just a little fun. I honestly think she's great. She makes the whole dinner more interesting," Cato replies.

Madge shakes her head again but my eyes follow Katniss as she goes to the bar. She keeps her head down just like she did in the park and I just become even more curious about her.

She comes back with the drinks and places them down on the table. I keep my eyes on her as she pours the wine but she hasn't she looked up to notice me. I'm not even sure if she would recognise me anyway. But her eyes widen when she places the soda in front of me and she takes a step back. She keeps her eyes on me for a moment but then darts them away quickly. She doesn't look at me again as she takes our meal orders. She definitely remembers me.

I carry on staring at her as she scurries to the kitchen. She's clearly not going to acknowledge that she recognises me and really why should she? I'm just a stranger to her. She probably hasn't given me a second thought all week.

Glimmer takes a sip of wine before turning to speak to me.

"So Annie says that you are really into running. Have you done any half or full marathons?" she asks.

"I did a half marathon once but I'm not really that competitive. I'm not one for trying to beat my best time," I reply, still staring at the kitchen door.

"I'm the complete opposite. I get scarily competitive, even playing Pictionary," Glimmer says.

I nod my head but Katniss reappears from the kitchen and I sit forward as I watch her. Glimmer carries on talking but I don't take anything in. I'm not one who normally stares at girls but there is something about Katniss that grabs my attention. Maybe it's because I can't get a clear read on her and she confuses me. I watch and note every movement as I try to piece this girl together.

I'm suddenly aware that Glimmer has stopped talking and looks at me expectedly. I haven't got a clue what she asked me. I finally turn back round to face her and shake my head apologetically.

"Sorry. I didn't catch your last question," I say.

Glimmer's face falls slightly and her eyes drop to the table.

"It doesn't matter, Peeta. It was a silly question," she says with a sigh.

I shrug my shoulder and then glance back to check on Katniss. She scowls as she takes her latest order and I keep her in my peripheral vision all night. She doesn't become any more clear to me.

But I'm not the only one that looks at her. Several pairs of male eyes glance at the pretty waitress and I catch Cato staring at her ass several times throughout dinner. This doesn't really surprise me. He has always been an ass man but normally Madge calls him out for it. But Madge is strangely quiet this evening. She only contributes to the conversation when directly asked and spends most of the evening looking contemplatively at her wine glass as she swirls its stem between her fingers. Annie tries hard to keep Madge involved.

"How's everything going with the Sterilization Bill? It's dominated the headlines this week," Annie asks.

Madge works as one of President Coin assistants in government, a job that Cato helped her get once they started dating. She's very committed to the cause and it sometimes annoys Cato that his girlfriend seems to spend more time with his mom than him.

Madge pulls her head back up to look at us and takes a deep breath before answering.

"It's looking like it will get through the vote next week. It'll cost a lot of money to start with but we should spend less money on the family planning clinics once it's been put into action. The amount of unqualified women now having multiple abortions is rising and the Sterilization Bill will help stop this," she replies.

"Makes a lot of sense to me," Cato replies. "Some people are just not fit to raise children."

I want to disagree, stating that this seems a step too far, but I'm too scared to do so.

"It's certainly a bold move. It sends a clear message to the rebels," Finnick adds.

Most people nod their heads in agreement.

"It's going to be a busy few weeks. But Alma has given me a lot more responsibility. I'm grateful to be involved in such a momentous bill," Madge replies.

Everyone nods their heads but Annie looks on concerned when Madge then gets up to go to the restroom.

"Is everything alright with Madge? She seems out of sorts tonight," she asks.

Cato lets out a loud sigh as he leans back in his chair and scratches his belly.

"I honestly don't know. She's practically ignored me all week. She doesn't even give me a kiss in the morning," he replies.

"She's probably just tired. I bet your mom has got her running about after her all day with this bill coming up," Finnick tries to reassure.

Cato just shrugs his shoulders.

"Whatever it is I just hope she comes out of it soon. She's no fun to be around at the moment," he replies.

Madge mood doesn't seem to change when she gets back from the restroom and conversation turns to more trivial things as Finnick discusses his latest reality TV obsession.

I head to the restroom just before we get the check but Katniss rushes through just as I am coming out. She places her hand over her mouth, as if she is going to be sick but she doesn't reach the restroom in time. She tries to choke it back but it's no use. She collapses to her knees beside a plant pot and holds onto its rim tightly as she throws up inside it.

My earlier concern for her comes rushing back. Fainting and throwing up are not the signs of a healthy person.

She doesn't seem to notice me as she empties the contents of her stomach into the plant pot. When she has finally stopped heaving she rocks back on her heels and wipes at her mouth. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she prepares to stand. As she straightens fully her hand goes to her abdomen and it begins to stroke it tenderly.

Suddenly all the pieces fall together.

"You're pregnant," I state.

I startle her and she jumps slightly as she turns to face me. Her hand drops quickly from her stomach and she looks at me with a scowl.

"Did you follow me after that day in the park? Is that why you are here now?" she asks angrily.

I shake my head as I take a step towards her. But she steps away from me until her back hits the wall behind her. But I know I'm right. I can see the terror in her eyes at someone voicing it out loud.

"No. I promise it's just a coincidence. My friend, Cato, suggested we come here. I actually brought a date," I say.

Katniss scoffs and shakes her head.

"You pick fine people to be your friends," she says bitterly.

I frown but I'm more concerned about her wellbeing.

"Did you go and see the doctor? If you're pregnant fainting isn't a good sign. Surely you want to check that the baby is alright?" I ask.

Katniss laughs.

"Yeah because a twenty-three-year-old, unmarried waitress can just waltz into the doctor surgery with no questions asked," she replies.

My heart sinks as I realise what this means.

"Your unqualified," I state sadly.

"Well done. You finally got there," she says. "And they say we are the unintelligent ones."

I don't know what to say to her. I'm not even sure what I was expecting when I questioned her. But I wasn't expecting to feel so sad for her predicament.

"Go ahead and report me if you want. You look like a good boy. I'm sure you haven't even had as much as a speeding ticket," she says.

I open my mouth to say something but she stops me with a shake of the head.

"You don't know anything about me. I would appreciate it if stopped trying to interfere in my life," she says.

I duck my head in shame as I think how I support the people that will try to take her baby away from her. Katniss moves to leave but pauses just before she exits. She turns back to look at me one last time.

"And you have no right to stare at me all night. I'm not a shiny toy for you to enjoy," she says.

I'm taken aback by just how hard her tone is as she says this. I can tell her experiences in life have been very different from mine and I'm not sure I can ever understand what she is going through. Katniss marches away and I'm left more curious than ever.

The check has arrived by the time I get back and I offer to pay for Glimmer's share. She refuses at first but eventually concedes.

"It's the least I can do for forcing you to spend our date with two other couples," I say.

Glimmer forces a smile as a different waitress takes my card and our watches are scanned to record our food and drink choices for the evening. The waitress hands me my card back and I turn to face Glimmer.

"It's okay, Peeta. Finnick and Annie made sure the evening was entertaining," she says.

I nod my head and we all get up to leave. Finnick slings his arm around Annie's shoulder and places a kiss on his wife's temple while Madge and Cato walk side by side silently.

Finnick pulls Annie even closer once we get outside.

"While it has been a lovely evening it's time my wife takes me home to bed," he exclaims.

Annie smiles up at him before she stands on her toes to give him a kiss.

"You've been a good boy considering I haven't been wearing any underwear tonight," she replies.

Finnick grins mischievously and weaves his hands into Annie's hair to kiss her deeper. Madge sighs and scans the streets for a cab. When she sees one she raises her hand to hail it and turns back to us again before she gets in.

"Thanks for organising it," she says as she gives us all a brief hug.

She ducks into the cab before Cato has even said his own goodbyes. He looks back at the cab door and shakes his head.

"Looks like I'll be watching porn tonight," he sighs.

He throws his hand in the air to wave goodbye before sliding into the cab next to Madge.

Finnick and Annie finish kissing long enough to get their own cab and Finnick gives me a cheeky wink before he gets in.

"We'll leave you to work that famous Mellark charm," he says.

I smile and shake my head before Finnick pats me on the shoulder. I watch their cab drive off before turning back to Glimmer.

"So can I give you a ride home?" I ask.

Glimmer smiles but shakes her head.

"I think I will just get a cab. I don't see the point of dragging this out any longer," she says.

I furrow my eyebrows and open my mouth to protest but Glimmer just smiles and shakes her head again.

"Peeta, you spent most of the date staring at the pretty brunette waitress. At least you looked at her eyes instead of her ass like Cato did," Glimmer says.

I hang my head in shame. I'm normally good on dates. I can keep conversation flowing with even the shyest of people but I've neglected Glimmer tonight. My mind was too busy trying to figure Katniss out.

"I'm sorry. You deserved a better date," I say.

Glimmer shrugs her shoulder.

"It wasn't the worst date I've ever been on. One guy managed to spill beer all over me within five minutes," she says.

I laugh and stick my hands in my pockets. Glimmer smiles at me as she reaches out to touch my arm.

"It was nice meeting you, Peeta. But I think you should ask out the waitress in there tonight," she says.

I smile back at her and then she turns to get a cab. It's not long before I am left standing alone on the sidewalk. With Glimmer gone I turn back to look at the restaurant. Katniss will still be inside and she is more present in my mind than ever. But she's made it clear she doesn't want my help.

Prim is in bed when I get back and gets up for work the next day before I wake. I potter around the house, doing some cleaning and small scale maintenance before going for a run in the park. I find myself scanning the paths for Katniss as I run. I know my chances of coming across her are slim but there is still that little bit of hope inside of me.

I keep trying to guess how she must be feeling. Is she feeling scared and anxious about the illegal life she is growing inside of her? Is it even fair that her unborn child has been deemed illegal before it has even taken a breath? It's the first time I have ever asked myself these questions.

Katniss is the first unqualified mother I have ever met and she's so different from the unqualified women the media portrays. I've always view unqualified women as angry, drug ridden criminals and I'm now realising how naïve that was. I may not know a lot about Katniss but there is nothing that screams out she would be an unfit mother.

These questions plague me for the rest of the day and it doesn't help when Prim gets hope and slumps down on the sofa next to me. She curls her feet up and places her head on my shoulder.

"What happened today?" I ask.

"I had to report an unqualified mother today. She was a thirty-year-old store clerk that got knocked down by some kid on a motorbike on her way to work. She was thirteen weeks pregnant," she says.

I freeze as Prim straightens up and runs a hand through her hair.

"She seemed perfectly normal. She has a husband who loves her and doesn't drink alcohol but her husband is unemployed and they don't make the $50,000 salary. I could tell she loved the baby a lot ," Prim adds.

She then takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

"The baby survived being knocked over but it couldn't survive Coin. You should have seen the look the woman gave me when the peacekeepers came to take her away. It was like I was pure evil," she adds.

I wrap my arm around her and rub her arm to comfort her.

"There are parts of everyone's job that aren't easy," I say.

Prim nods her head.

"I just keep thinking how I would feel if I was told to get rid of my baby. I can't even begin to imagine how hard that is," she says.

Prim has never been this honest with me. We've always been the model citizens agreeing with everything Coin said but we've been forced to face the reality of these laws today.

"It's cruel. I think I'm just beginning to realise that," I say.

Prim sniffs and hugs me closer.

"It's made me feel like crap. Can we order pizza tonight?" Prim asks.

I smile and nod my head. Neither of us are brave enough to say more at this moment and I give Prim one last squeeze before getting up to order the pizza.

But I make a decision right then. It doesn't really make much sense but I don't want Katniss to lose her baby. I know I hardly know her but just by the way she held her stomach I could tell she loved the baby. I don't want her to end up in a hospital in a few weeks time and have to face the peacekeepers as they take her away to terminate her pregnancy. I don't want her to look at someone like that woman looked at Prim today. I want her and her baby to live.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I'm not sure how I can help Katniss but I can't shift the nagging feeling in my gut that tells me I have to try. I just can't seem to forget about her.

The next day I wake up, go for my run, do some chores and then head to the restaurant Katniss works in. The restaurant is only just opening up when I arrive so I get a table easily. I don't look at the waitress as she hands me the lunch menu, instead crane my neck round to try and catch a glimpse of Katniss. I scan the whole room but my heart drops when I see no sign of her. I let out a heavy sigh as I force myself to look at the menu so I can order something.

With no sign of Katniss I only order a water and soup. I keep half an eye out to see if she arrives a bit later but I have no luck. I eat my soup quickly and pay the check a little disheartened. I suppose there was always a chance she wouldn't be working today but I'm impatient to see her again. On my way out I stop by the front desk to see if I can find out when she is next in.

There is a red head on the desk and she smiles brightly at me as I approach.

"Good afternoon. How can I help?" she asks.

My eyes flick down to her name badge and I put on my most charming smile to try and get her on side.

"Hello, Lavinia. I hope you are having a good day. I could do with your help," I say.

She smiles again and nods her head. I casually rest my elbow on the edge of the desk and lean in a bit closer to her.

"I was wondering when Katniss would be in working again. She is an old family friend and I was hoping to catch up with her," I say.

The smile falls slightly at the mention of Katniss.

"Katniss called in to quit today," she replies.

My eyebrows rise up in alarm. Why on earth would she quit? Is it just a coincidence that she quits the day after my run in with her? I shake my head in disbelief.

"She can't have quit. I saw her just yesterday," I say.

Lavinia shrugs her shoulder.

"I'm surprised as you are. There is nothing else I can tell you," she replies.

I silently curse as I turn away and run a hand through my curls. I've lost my one way of contacting her. I have no idea where to look for her now.

I turn back to Lavinia and lean in a bit desperately.

"Can you give me her address? We meant to organise a time to meet up yesterday but I left before we exchanged numbers," I say.

Lavinia narrows her eyes at me and looks me up and down. She notes my smart attire and probably wonders why someone like me is friends with Katniss.

"I'm sorry. What did you say your name was?" she asks.

"Peeta Mellark," I say, chewing my lip nervously.

Lavinia continues to study me for a while and eventually shakes her head.

"I can't give out that information," she says.

"Oh please, Lavinia. Our families lost contact a few years ago and I was really hoping to reconnect," I say with an innocent smile.

Lavinia raises her eyebrow at me.

"Oh really. So what's Katniss last name then?" she asks.

She's got me. She probably knew from the moment I asked about Katniss that I wasn't telling the whole truth. I have no answer for her and another way to find Katniss is closed.

I close my mouth and look down at the ground. Lavinia gives me a knowing smirk.

"Have a nice day, Mr Mellark," she says.

I sigh and nod my head before turning to leave. This was a complete waste of time.

But then there is suddenly a loud crash followed by some angry swearing.

"You incompetent fool! This is my best suit!" an angry patron exclaims.

Lavinia snaps her head towards the commotion and when she sees a young waitress close to tears she dashes off to help.

"My greatest apologies, sir. Why don't you come with me and we can discuss compensation," Lavinia says.

I can't believe my luck as Lavinia leads the man away leaving the front desk unmanned. I do a quick check of the area to make sure no one is looking before darting round to look at the computer. I'm hoping there is a staff rota on there so that I can at least find out Katniss last name but I'm in even more luck. A variety of folders are organised on the desktop and one of them is named _Staff Information_. I quickly click on it and my eyes scan down until I find Katniss' name.

I discover her full name is Katniss Everdeen and when I click on her file a bunch of information fills the screen. I find her address and quickly scribble it down on a nearby pad of paper. I tear the paper off the pad and stuff it in my pocket quickly before checking if the coast is clear. Lavinia is still away and everyone else is busy with their jobs. I step out from behind the desk and try to walk out the door causally. My heart beats rapidly in my chest as I make my way back to the car and keep expecting someone to call me back. But no one does. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I get in my car and rest my head against the steering wheel.

Part of me wants to go and see Katniss straight away but I am very aware that my tactics to find her are coming across a bit stalkerish. Why does it matter so much for me to find this girl? I've now committed a crime by stealing her personal information. I think the worst thing I have done before this was hiding Prim's toys as a kid.

I decide to go home instead. Katniss probably won't be happy to see me again today anyway and I need time to reassess my motives

But I only manage to hold out until Wednesday evening and clutch her address in my hand tightly as I pull up outside the small house she supposedly lives in. She lives in a completely different area of town to me and I have rarely ventured to these parts before. The majority of people here are unqualified and the news like to tell us how crime is at its highest here. The images the TV shows of these parts are always of people living in squalor, all with hard looks and drugs scattered about.

The house that Katniss lives in is tiny. Probably about the same size as the pool house Prim and I have in the house we inherited from our parents. Weeds poke out from the cracks in the concrete path and plants hang limply in the flowerbeds. An old man sits in a rusty chair in the yard next door. He wears a dirty string vest as he holds a beer can in one hand and a shot gun in the other. He catches me looking at him and grunts as his grip tightens on his gun. I avert my eyes quickly and scurry up the path to Katniss' house.

I knock on the door and wait for an answer. I tap my foot impatiently as I wait and begin to question the merits of this plan. Katniss will probably just shut the door in my face again and I'm not exactly sure what help I can actually give her. But something I can't name stops me walking away.

I wait for several minutes but no one comes to the door. I try to peer in the dusty windows but I can see no movement inside. I sigh as I ring the doorbell again but there is only more silence.

"Katniss is not there," the old man states.

I snap my head towards him but he has put the gun down now. He scratches his belly before hauling himself off the chair and walking towards me.

"She packed her things and left on Saturday morning. Didn't say where she was going but no doubt it has something to do with the Hawthorne boy," he says.

I frown as I try to piece this information together. So in the twelve hours after I spoke to Katniss she quit her job and moved out of her house. And now it seems she may even know Gale Hawthorne. It doesn't make sense.

"You have no idea where she went?" I ask.

I run my hands through my curls as what ever slim hope I had of finding her seems to slip away. Maybe this was always a fool's plan.

"Not a clue. But good riddance. She was trouble and was going to bring peacekeepers to our doors before we knew it," he replies.

I let out a dispirited sigh and look back to the empty street. It might be time to end this plan.

"Thanks for letting me know," I say.

The man tips his head at me and then goes back to his chair. He picks up the gun as he goes back to watching the street.

I slump into my car and sit staring into space for a while. I've come to another dead end.

But then there is a knock on my window and I jump. I turn to face the person and I'm surprised to see a middle-aged woman with wiry brown hair. She motions for me to roll down the window and I comply. The woman looks at me carefully as she leans in.

"Why are you looking for Katniss?" she asks.

"I want to help her," I say honestly. "I think she's in a bit of trouble."

The woman nods her head and tilts her head to the side.

"I think she's in trouble too. I warned her about staying close to Gale Hawthorne. And now she doesn't just have herself to protect," the woman says.

"You know she's pregnant too?" I ask surprised.

The woman looks surprised that I know this and she pulls back.

"Are you from the government?" she asks warily.

I shake my head fiercely.

"No. I'm accountant and I helped Katniss when she fainted in the park," I reply.

The woman studies me for a long moment and then dips into her pocket to pull out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Do you have a pen?" she asks.

I nod my head as I scramble to get the pen out of my glove compartment. I hand it to the woman and she scrawls something onto it.

"This is where she is now. I'm normally a good judge of character and Katniss is going to need some friends in high places," she says.

She then hands me the paper and I look at the address on the paper in awe.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," I say.

The woman nods her head and then slides away. I smile as I look down at the piece of paper before quickly turning the keys and driving to the new address.

I take a deep breath as I pull up outside an apartment block. A skinny dog pokes his nose in an open trash can and the rebels' image of the mockingjay is smeared across a nearby bus shelter. I get a little nervous as I approach the door but the lock is busted so I walk in without any bother.

The piece of paper says that Katniss is in an apartment on the second floor and I climb the stairs carefully to reach it. I find number thirteen and take a deep breath before knocking. This time I hear movement behind the door and a short but strong looking woman opens the door. She has short dark hair which is dyed red at the tips and a scowl that rivals even Katniss'.

"Who the fuck are you?" she demands.

The woman manages to use her small body to fill the majority of doorway and braces her hands on either side to block me from entering. I try not to be intimidated by this young woman and stand up a bit straighter.

"I'm Peeta's Mellark. I'm here to see Katniss," I say.

The woman glares at me and I think she is going to punch me before slamming the door in my face. But then Katniss suddenly appears over her shoulder. She catches sight of me and shakes her head at the sight.

"I moved here so you wouldn't find me," Katniss mutters.

The woman spins round to look at her.

"You know this privileged idiot?" the woman asks.

"He was the one that found out I was pregnant," Katniss replies.

The other woman shakes her head ins disbelief and turns back to me with an angry look.

"How did you find me?" Katniss asks.

"I got your address from your work and then some wiry haired woman told me you had moved here when I went to your old address," I reply.

"That doesn't sound creepy at all," the other woman says sarcastically.

Katniss sighs and shakes her head.

"Damn Wiress," she says. "I suppose you are here to drag me to the peacekeepers."

"No," I say. "You deserve to have the choice to keep your baby."

Katniss narrows her eyes at me and the other woman looks ready to kick my ass.

"I don't like it, Katniss. Why's he really here?" she asks.

"Let me in and I will explain," I say.

Katniss stares at me for a long time and my heart beats faster the longer she stays quiet. Eventually she turns to go back into one of the side rooms.

"Let him in, Jo. We need to find out more," she says.

Jo doesn't like the sound of it but does begrudgingly step aside to let me in. I let out a sigh of relief as I follow Katniss into a small living room.

There is only a small worn couch in the room and Katniss tells me to sit as she and Jo stand looking down at me.

"I don't know how many times I can tell you that I don't want you interfering. What are you doing here?" Katniss demands.

"Are you working for Coin? Has she sent you to spy on Katniss?" Jo asks.

"No. I don't even know why she would want to spy on her," I reply.

"Did you report me to the peacekeepers? How long do I have before the come to kill my baby?" Katniss asks.

"They are not coming. I meant what I said before. I want to help you and the baby," I say.

Katniss lets out a sigh of relief as her hand goes to rub her stomach. But Jo still narrows her eyes at me.

"Why do you want help? You don't know Katniss. It doesn't make sense to me," Jo says.

I nod my head. Everything I have done hasn't made sense to me and I'm not sure I can explain it.

I turn to look at Katniss and make sure I'm looking straight in her eyes I speak.

"I've always had this need inside of me to help others. It's why I tutored freshmen when I was in high school and helped my sister nurse a tabby cat back to health even though the cat hated me. Maybe it's because I like the gratification when someone thanks me for their help but I've never been able to walk away from someone who has needed it," I start.

Katniss looks unconvinced and Jo rolls her eyes.

"Let me guess. You're a doctor," Jo says.

I smile and shake my head.

"No. An accountant," I reply.

"That kind of goes against your whole helping the needy thing," Katniss points out.

I just grin wider.

"What do you mean? I help people manage their accountants and keep their businesses alive. I get a lot of thank you boxes of chocolates," I say.

There is just a hint of smile on Katniss' lips when I say this and it causes a warm flutter in my heart. It gives me the confidence to continue.

"You're also the first unqualified person I have ever stopped to ask more about and it's forced me to really think about the fairness in it all. I've realised I have been brained washed by Coin and what they taught us a school. I've grown up believing that all unqualified women are criminals or drug addicts who don't have the capability to love and support a child. But I can tell you love your baby. It's obvious in the way you hold your stomach. You shouldn't have to give it up," I carry on.

Katniss' hand drops from its hold on her stomach and she looks down sadly. I can sense that she is softening so I go for my final argument.

"And then there is just something about you," I say.

Katniss pulls her eyes up to look at me surprised. I rise off the sofa and walk until I am just inches away from her. I look deep into her grey eyes as I speak.

"There is something about you that means I can't get you out my head. I don't know what it is or what it means but it draws me to you and it makes me want to help," I say.

Katniss stares back at me and I try to guess what she is thinking. After a while she gulps and takes a step away from me.

"For some reason I think you are telling the truth," she says.

Jo raises her hands up in despair.

"You can't believe this bullshit, Katniss. It's all a lie. I still think he is a spy trying to find out more information about Gale," she says.

"No he's not, Johanna. His eyes are too honest," Katniss replies.

Johanna scoffs and shakes her head.

"You came to me on Sunday, having quit your job and moved out so the peacekeepers wouldn't find you after you said this guy was going to report you. Trusting him is madness!" Johanna exclaims

"It's just a gut feeling I have," Katniss replies.

Johanna folds her arms across her chest and glares at me.

"How could you even help us anyway?" she asks.

"I haven't got it figured out. I can buy vitamins needed for pregnancy or a car to drive you over the border if Katniss needs to escape there with the baby. I'll try and get you whatever you need," I say.

"We have people that can do all these things for us," Katniss says. "Unlike you we've met quite a few unqualified mothers."

I duck my head as I feel utterly useless.

"I just want to do something to help," I say.

Katniss steps towards me and I tip my head back up to look at her. There is a determination in her eyes.

"There is something you can do. If you really want to help me, protest against the Coin Laws. Nearly all the unqualified have joined the cause but we need more people like you to stand with us. You're right to say that Coin and her news bulletins have brainwashed you lot to view us in a certain way. But the laws are not going to be overturned if we don't get qualified seeing the truth and backing our views . You can make a difference that way," she says.

I hesitate before answering.

"You mean join the rebels?" I ask.

I'm willing to help her but I don't think I'm willing to align myself with the likes of Gale Hawthorne.

"I mean standing up for what's right," Katniss replies.

She doesn't let go of my stare as I try to come to terms with what she is asking me to do. Joining the rebels wasn't what I came here to do but maybe that was naïve of me. I can't help her unless I realign my views to theirs.

The longer she looks at me the more my resolve weakens. Once again she has the ability to make me do something I never thought I could.

"Okay. Just tell me what you need me to do," I say.

Katniss smiles and finally drops hold of my stare as she steps away.

"There's a rally on Sunday to protest the Sterilization Bill. You should come along and see what we're about. You'll soon realise not to believe everything you see on the news bulletins," she says.

I nod my head and Johanna continues to glare at me. She takes a few steps towards me until she is right in my face.

"Betray us Blondie and I'll make sure you'll won't be able to have children either," she threatens.

I bop my head and she stares at me for a few more moments before turning to march out the room.

* * *

On Friday evening Finnick calls me to share some good news.

"Annie and I passed the Coin Laws tests! Even my IQ test couldn't bring us down!" he declares.

"That's great! Why are you talking to me instead of making a baby with your wife?" I say.

"How do you know that I don't have Annie writhing underneath me right now?" Finnick replies cheekily.

"That is an image that I didn't need to have in my head," I say.

Finnick chuckles and I see that the ability to try for a baby hasn't made him any more serious.

"We need to celebrate this weekend. Annie is going to a spa with her friends so you, me and Cato are going to the football tomorrow," he adds.

"Sounds good. I'll dig out my football shirt," I say.

Finnick whoops in delight and we then run through some details before hanging up.

We all meet outside the stadium the next day and Cato jumps out a cab with red and gold face paint smeared all across his face. He is dressed head to toe in Capital Cougars gear and even wears a tacky gold crown on top of his head.

"Woo! So pumped for today's game!" he exclaims.

I shake my head.

"You do realise that we are not in college anymore? You don't need to dress like an eighteen-year-old frat boy," I say.

"Come on! We're playing against the District 4 Dolphins! It doesn't get any bigger!" Cato replies.

Finnick laughs and slaps Cato on the shoulder.

"I love it, bro! You never fail to entertain. Let's head inside and get some beers," he says.

Cato grins and I nod my head. We join the queue of people waiting to go in and Cato heads straight for the beer tent while Finnick goes to the hot dog stand.

Cato passes the cups round when he gets back to us and I take my diet soda. Finnick raises his cup with a smile.

"To my wonderful wife and the beautiful children we are going to have!" he exclaims.

Cato and I raise our cups to meet his and then take a long drink. After I dig into my pocket to pull out a card for Finnick.

"Congratulations. Though the thought of another Finnick in the world scares me a little," I say.

Finnick laughs as he takes the card off me. He opens it up to find a picture I have drawn of a baby with his head. Finnick barks out a loud laugh and Cato scrunches his nose in disgust.

"Jesus Christ! That is one creepy baby. Hopefully the baby will get Annie's looks," he says.

"I don't know. Look at that bone structure!" Finnick replies. "Thanks, Peeta. That has given me the biggest laugh all week."

I smile and nod my head as Finnick tucks the card away.

"You're both just jealous anyway. You both know that Annie and I are going to make the best babies," Finnick adds.

"No way. My kids are going to have my athletic prowess and Madge's brains," Cato boasts.

"I was a better football player than you. Plus I was on the swim team. My baby will beat your baby in any athletic match," Finnick says. "Though I will admit Madge is the cleverest one out of us all so your baby will probably beat ours in exams."

I laugh as they talk about their hypothetical children. But then I realise just how different it is for us compared to Katniss. We all just assume we will be granted the right to have children when we've reached the third year of marriage so it's easy to imagine what our children will be like in the future. Katniss isn't even sure if she will be able to carry her baby to term. She can't think that far ahead. While we laugh, joke and celebrate Finnick's news, Katniss needs to hide, constantly looking over her shoulder for threats we don't even need to think about. Once again I'm forced to question the fairness of it all.

"How is Madge anyway?" Finnick asks as I still think about Katniss.

A big grin spreads across Cato's face.

"Much better. Woke up this morning to her mouth around my cock," he replies.

"Glad to see you guys are back on track," Finnick says before turning to me. "Though I'm disappointed that Peeta didn't make more of his date with Glimmer."

I shrug my shoulder as my eyes focus on my drink. I haven't told anyone about Katniss and she's really the only reason things didn't work out with Glimmer.

"We just didn't quite click," I reply.

Finnick sighs and then looks towards the stand.

"We'll find you a wife, Peeta. You are too charming to be single," he says.

I smile in thanks at him but my mind drifts to Katniss again and her beautiful grey eyes.

* * *

The football is an enjoyable afternoon but I keep comparing how easy everything is for us compared to Katniss and her friends. This means I am even more curious to see what the rally against the Sterilization Bill will be like.

Katniss gave me the location she and her friends are meeting for the rally on Sunday morning. I duck out the house with a vague lie to Prim about checking out a new art gallery somewhere.

I see the crowds of people as I approach and am amazed but the sheer volume of them. Many hold placards and talk in angry whispers. I pull the baseball cap further over my eyes and keep my head down low as I try to find Katniss.

I find her and Johanna painting some words on placards. Katniss smirks when she stands up to greet me. She then flicks the end of my baseball cap to get me to look up.

"Someone is a bit nervous about being spotted today," she says.

I give her a nervous laugh as I scan the area to see who else is here.

"I don't know what to expect," I say as I turn back to look at her face. "How are you anyway? Is the baby okay?"

"I haven't fainted again, if that's what you are asking," she replies.

"That's good. Are you sure you don't need anything?" I ask.

Katniss smiles and shakes her head before looking back at her placard. Johanna rolls her eyes as she finishes painting a word. She wipes her hands on a rag before standing up and coming over to me so she can look me straight in the eye.

"I don't think this is something you are ready for," she says.

"Don't scare him away, Johanna. We need all the support we can get," Katniss says.

Johanna narrows her eyes at me.

"I still don't trust you. Even if you have passed all our background checks so far," she says.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Just how deep in with the rebels are you? So deep that you have people that can look into my background?" I ask.

"I've been around rebels nearly my whole life. I've been stealing pregnancy vitamins and helped smuggle unqualified mothers over the borders since I was fourteen. It's part of my DNA," she replies.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Katniss is more active than I thought. Maybe I have taken on more than I can handle.

"We need to be careful. But you passed our checks with flying colours. Apart from your questionable friendship with Cato you came out squeaky clean. Maybe a little dull but clean," Katniss says.

"I'm not dull! I have a lot going on in my life," I exclaim.

Katniss smiles and shakes her head.

"You don't drink and make sure that you always meet the exercise and healthy food requirements. Your favourite past times are watching football and painting. Yeah, you really live on the edge," Katniss replies.

"I wouldn't be here if I was dull," I protest with a smile

Katniss smiles at me again and I get stuck staring into her eyes.

"No. I suppose you wouldn't be," she replies.

We continue to smile at each other for a moment longer but Johanna then grunts as she heaves up one of the placards.

"Are you guys going to give me a hand? I'm not missing the start," she says.

Katniss flicks her eyes away and goes over to help Johanna.

"We've got plenty of time. Paylor won't start without us," she says.

Johanna nods and Katniss then turns to give me a placard.

"Are you sure you are okay to do this? Is it going to be okay for the baby?" I ask.

Katniss rolls her eyes as she lifts her own placard with the words " _My womb, my choice!"_ written on it.

"It's hardly heavy, Peeta. I'm not a damsel in distress just because I have a human life growing inside of me," she replies.

"Sorry. I'm just beginning to realise just how strong you are," I say.

Katniss smiles and Johanna sighs as she moves forward.

"Come on! I want to be at the front!" she calls.

Katniss nods her head and I watch her walk over to her friend before following after her.

When we get to the main meeting point the place is almost full of people filled with a steely determination. Johanna and Katniss push their way to the front and I jump every time someone gently jostles Katniss. But lots of people seem to recognise Katniss and many stop her to give her a hug or some fighting words. It is obvious that she is respected here.

The crowd of people gets denser the closer we get to the front and I fear that she could be crushed. This can't be a good place for a pregnant woman to be.

We meet an older woman with dark skin and a scarf around her head when we get to the front. She gives Katniss and Johanna hugs and then looks out at the crowd.

"There are more people here than last week," the woman says.

"There is a lot of anger out there, Paylor. People don't want to sit inside and stay quiet," Katniss replies.

Paylor nods her head and her eyes flick to me. And once again I feel scrutinised by someone Katniss knows.

"Welcome to the cause, Mr Mellark. I think you will find today quite eye opening," she says.

I nod my head and she keeps her eyes on me for a moment longer. She eventually looks away to survey the crowd.

"It's time," she says. "Keep safe, girls."

Johanna and Katniss nod their heads and Paylor then clambers up onto the stage. There had been a lot of murmuring around us but everyone falls silent as Paylor approaches the microphone. It is only then that I notice the peacekeepers that line the walls holding guns. As soon as Paylor steps forward they all become more alert and raise their guns, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. I gulp as I realise just how perilous this situation could get.

"People of Panem, I am so glad that you have come to join me in this rally today. For the last twenty-two years the government and our dear President Coin has placed more and more restrictions on us. They don't want us to have children but us give a shit sexual education and charge us for contraception so that more people from our side of town fall pregnant. They want to show us peacekeepers dragging pregnant mothers out to remind us that they powerful and the ones in the control. They want to remind us they are supposedly superior race."

"Their oppression on us grows every year as they try to exterminate us. Because that is what the Coin Laws are; an extermination. Our streets are silent of children's play and laughter. Our traditions are dying out as we have no one else to pass them down on to. This can't carry on. We can't be the last ones left," Paylor starts.

Shouts of agreement start almost immediately and people bash and wave their placards in the air. I look at the people and can feel the anger and frustration radiating off them all.

"The Sterilization Bill is just their latest attempt to try and control us. It isn't a means to reduce the number of unqualified pregnancies. It's a way to scare us into submission. But they have no right to mess with our bodies. Our bodies are our own and we will not give them the last part of ourselves that we control. We will stand up and fight this!" Paylor shouts.

There is a huge cheer as and a lot of stamping of feet.

"Our body! Our choice!" starts to be chanted throughout the whole crowd.

Johanna and Katniss are loud beside me and I feel the determination in the crowd start to seep through me. I nod in time with the shouts and clench my fist as the noise builds to a crescendo. Paylor stands tall and defiant on the stage. These are her people and she will fight to the end for them.

I turn to face Katniss and admire the passion in her face as she chants. I've never believed in something as much as she does now and it makes me want to be part of something. I've only be exposed to one view point up until now and I realise how narrow minded I have been. As the noise continues around me I realise that this is something worth being part of.

I open my mouth to join in the chants and raise my placard higher in the air. Endorphins start rushing through my body and I feel truly alive for the first time in a long time.

But suddenly there is a loud crash followed by terrified screams. I turn back to the commotion and see a large part of the crowd dispersing and fleeing from the scene. I scan the surroundings, confused about what has happened but then I spot a peacekeeper hurl a bottle into the crowd. It bounces off the head of a young girl and blood starts pouring down her forehead. I spin my head around again and see the peacekeepers jumping down from their perch as they push against the crowd. I watch in horror as they bash and elbow people out the way and more and more of the crowd scampers away.

"Fucking peacekeepers! We've done nothing wrong!" Johanna shouts.

Katniss narrows her eyes in anger as she nods in agreement. Her grip on her placard gets tighter and Johanna is already pushing her way towards the peacekeepers.

Paylor has ducked away from the stage as peacekeepers swarm it. Some people try to scramble onto the stage but they are kicked back down and then trod on. The pushing in the crowd becomes fiercer and I'm knocked into the barrier. I turn to check on Katniss but she seems fine as she shouts expletives.

"You can't keep fucking fighting us forever!" she shouts.

I shake my head and lurch forward to grab her arm. Katniss flinches and raises her fist as if she is about to hit me but she relaxes a little when she sees me,

"We need to get out of here, Katniss. It's not safe," I say desperately.

Just as I say this, shots begin to be fired and a large amount of people duck and shield their heads. I drop to my knees too and my hand on her arms gets tighter.

"Please, Katniss come on," I urge.

She looks back angrily at the peacekeepers but there is nothing she can do to help. I tug on her arm again and she spins back round to look at me.

"Fine. But I don't like running away from this," she says.

I grip onto her hand tightly and then pull her away to the nearest safe space. I need her away from this place as soon as possible.

We don't stop running until the shouts and gunfire are far away in the distance. When I finally drag her to the edge of Capitol Park Katniss drops her hand from mine like a hot coal and takes a step away from me. I place my hands on my knees to help me catch my breath.

"That got out of control quickly. We were doing nothing wrong before they threw those bottles into the crowd," I say.

Katniss straightens up once her breathing has evened out and looks me straight into my eye.

"Welcome to our reality. The stories Caesar Flickerman doesn't tell you on the news," she says.

"But why would they do it? What the point?" I ask.

"You really are naïve about some things. If peacekeepers start the riots they have images of us fighting back. They use that on their news bulletins to show us looking brutal and uncivilized. And that just makes all you middle class people think that the government is right and that we aren't fit to raise children. The government is the real monster," Katniss replies bitterly.

I duck my head in shame as I realise how easily I have been duped. Have I just be fed lies all my life so that I would view unqualfied as feral?

The world is not the place I thought it was.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor naive Peeta. He has been incredibly sheltered in his life and taught to believe everything Coin says. This is only the start of Katniss opening his eyes in a big way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know a lot of questions have arisen already in this story and many people have formed theories on them so far. All will be revealed about Madge, Katniss' history and the baby daddy in due time.**

 **Warning: there are conversations about abortions in this chapter**

 _Chapter 4_

The 6.00pm news bulletin flickers into life just as Prim and I are starting our dinner.

" _Good evening, people of Panem. And what a joyous day it has been! President Coin's 60_ _th_ _birthday celebrations continued today when she visited one of the local high schools in the Capitol," Caesar announces._

Images of high school students waving Panem flags outside a high school fill the screen. It then turns to Coin wandering about classrooms in the school. The students all look enthused as the president stops to chat to them and there are a variety of pictures of Coin laughing with staff. I watch it all with a critical eye having realised that the president only shows us the images she wants us to see.

" _The president toured classrooms and took part in a science experiment but ended the day watching a spectacular concert that involved singing, dancing and improvised comedy!" Caesar continues_.

Clips of the students performing are then shown and I raise my eyebrows at the extravagance of the show. There are smoke machines and multi-coloured streamers. The costumes all look like they have been designed by high end fashion designers and features a lot of metallic. No expense has been spared.

"It's all just a distraction from the rebel riots that are going on outside," I say.

Prim nods her head before turning back to me.

"But now you're on the side of the rioters," she says.

"I promise after you come to this meeting tonight you will be too," I reply.

Prim doesn't look convinced and turns back to watch the TV.

I told her how I went to the rally with Katniss and everything that I saw there. After the rally I needed to tell someone everything I had learnt and Prim seemed the most obvious choice. After she had to report the unqualified mother I sensed that she was questioning the Coin Laws. I think she will be the easiest one to turn.

But there is a fear there. While we do not break any laws by attending rallies and meetings that debate the Coin Laws it is not looked upon kindly. Only last year someone in my office was let go because he was caught reading one of the books written by the rebels.

I've been attending meetings where unqualified mothers and relatives of rebels come together to share their stories. The aim of these meetings is to educate people like Prim and I about what really goes on in these neighbourhoods and all the government's ways to try and oppress. I've attended four of these meetings now and always come out feeling guilty for the privilege I have. I haven't been able to do much more for their cause but the more stories I hear the more confidence I get to become more active.

"You still want to come, right?" I ask Prim.

She pauses for a long moment. So far she has not been to any meetings but has listened to the stories I have retold after I have come back from one. But I have finally convinced her to come with me tonight.

"Yes. I'm intrigued about what people have to say. But I still don't like some of the tactics they use," Prim replies.

"That's only a small group of them. Most of them just march peacefully and try to convince people like us to voice our support. The peacekeepers are the more violent ones," I say.

Prim nods her head and I reach out to gently touch her arm.

"Remember, we're doing nothing wrong tonight. We're just going to book club," I say with a smile.

This gets a small smile out of Prim. In a way to encourage more people to come to the meetings, we meet under the guise of a book club. They can't fire us for discussing our favourite books.

The news bulletin finishes and Prim turns off the TV.

"Come on then. You don't need to do any more convincing," Prim says.

I smile broadly before we both stand to get ready to leave.

We meet in an old church hall nearby the park. Prim scans the area as we approach, checking to see if there is anyone about who will recognise her. She lets out a little sigh of relief when she sees no one and I place my hand on her back to gently guide her into the hall.

There are quite a few people already here and Prim takes a moment to study them. I recognise a few faces by now and wave to Beetee, a computer genius who started coming to these meetings after his assistant was dragged away by peacekeepers for being pregnant. There is also city lawyer, Gloss who came after his sister died during one of the governments supposedly routine abortions. But there is also more new faces tonight. It seems the Sterilization Bill has stirred compassion in many of the middle class and more people are interested to hear what the rebels have to say.

After a couple more hellos and introductions of Prim, I spot Katniss talking in the corner with Johanna. I smile brightly at her as I make my way over.

Katniss doesn't turn around to face me until I am right behind her and Johanna gently nudges her to notify her of my presence. Katniss smiles as she turns and I hold up a brown paper bag for her.

"I come bearing gifts today," I say.

Katniss' curiosity is piqued and she eagerly takes the bag off me. She pokes her nose inside and then moans as she pulls out a still warm cheese bun. She holds the bun close in her hands before taking a lingering bite. I laugh as I hear the sounds she makes as she chews.

"You've figured out Katniss pretty quick, Mellark. I don't think there is anything she loves more than food," Johanna says.

Katniss scowls at her before licking her lips and then placing her hand on her stomach. Katniss has just hit twelve weeks and the tiniest hint of a swell is just beginning to form on her slim figure.

"I'm eating for two remember," Katniss replies.

I smile and nod my head.

"Plus we all know that chubby babies are the cutest. That's the only reason I keep brining her food," I say.

Katniss and I share a grin and then I gesture for her to look at the other thing in the bag.

"I got you something else," I say.

Katniss finishes the cheese bun before wiping her fingers and pulling out a book from the bag.

"I know you said that you felt completely clueless with what's to come with the pregnancy so I thought this book might help. Do you know your baby is about the size of a lime right now?" I say.

Katniss grips the pregnancy book tightly in her hands and stares at it for a long time. When she finally looks back up she gives me a sweet smile.

"Thank you. How did you even get it?" she asks.

In Panem you have to order pregnancy and baby books especially. Anyone who places an order for one is checked and you have to have a good reason for buying one. If Katniss ordered one she would be flagged up immediately and taken to the family planning clinic.

"My friends Finnick and Annie have just been granted qualification so I stated I was buying the book for them," I reply.

Katniss smiles softly at me again.

"There is a little rebel forming inside of you already," she says.

I smile back and she starts flicking through the book.

"I'm not sure I want to know all the things are coming but I want to make sure I do all the right things to keep the baby healthy," she says.

"It's the least I can do. I feel like I'm not doing enough as it is," I reply.

"You've brought your sister along. Everyone person you bring is valuable to us," she says.

Johanna nods her head in agreement.

"Plus your provided us with your work emailing list. Next week everyone in your office is going to get an email with a personal essay I wrote explaining some of the governments more sinister policies. This place will be crawling with people soon," Johanna adds.

I smile and I'm grateful I've been able to help in this small way. But then Katniss digs into her own bag to pull out a book for me.

"Did you finish reading that book I gave you last week?" she asks.

I nod my head. I've since discovered that Katniss is a real book worm and she has been lending me books since my first meeting. The first couple were all written by people close to the rebels and it was fascinating to read the often brutal struggles they have faced. But the last couple of weeks she has given me her favourite fiction books. I wasn't sure about the one she gave me last week as it had dragons in it and I'm not a fan of fantasy, but I was pleasantly surprised.

"I really liked it," I reply. "You were right. The dragons were just a small part of it. It was all the politics that kept me gripped."

Katniss smiles triumphantly as she hands me the next book.

"This one is a romance novel but it avoids nearly all the romantic clichés. Plus I have a feeling you are a sucker for a good love story," Katniss says.

"Am I really that transparent? I hope this book makes me cry. I judge a romance story on it's ability to make me cry," I joke.

Katniss laughs. I slowly feel like she is letting me in a bit more. The sharing of books has helped us bond and each week she grows less wary of me. I hope that she may even be starting to think of me as a friend.

Johanna then tells Katniss it is time to start and we reluctantly end our conversation. I turn to find Prim, feeling a little guilty about abandoning her but I find her talking to Gloss. She doesn't look too mad when I go up to her again.

"Hey. Sorry I left you. How are you finding it so far?" I ask.

Prim bobs her head.

"Really interesting. Gloss has been telling all the things he has been doing for the rebels. There are a lot of ways we can help without getting violent," she says.

I smile broadly and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad I have you as an ally," I say.

Prim smiles at me and then we take our seats. Katniss takes to the stand to address everyone.

"Hello. It's great to see so many new faces tonight and for those who don't know me, I'm Katniss Everdeen," she starts.

Her eyes find Prim and she gives her an encouraging smile. Prim immediately leans forward to listen to what she has to say.

"These meetings are about sharing stories and spreading the truth about what really goes on for unqualified mothers and the people who stand up for them. You will hear many stories tonight, most of them harrowing and all unjust. But these stories need to be heard or nothing will ever change," she continues.

Some people nod their heads in agreement and the newer faces look a bit unsure of what is coming. But Katniss is confident speaking up there and she doesn't want the listening to be easy.

"I thought I would start by sharing one of my stories. Many of you will probably want to know how I joined the rebels in the first place and it really all started with my dad," she says.

I lean my elbows on my knees as I become intrigued by what she will say. From the moment I met Katniss I knew there were many stories she kept close to her chest. And while we have talked about books we have read and foods we like to eat I still know very little about her personal life.

"I was one year old when the Coin Laws were introduced. My parents had been married for three years by that time and loved each other a lot. And I was loved too. They wanted to expand our family but by the time they wanted to try for another President Coin deemed them unfit to be parents. All because they didn't earn enough money,"

"That was a ridiculous notion. We may not have had a lot of money but I was cherished and loved. Dad would take me to the forests at the weekends and teach me about all the different plants and animals. Mom read to me every night and made sure I always did my homework. They did everything and more that was asked for a parent," Katniss continues.

Everyone sits listening with rapt attention. This is far from the image that the government wants to paint.

"My dad didn't handle being told what he can and cannot do very well. He resented the government for making his choice for him and he didn't want to sit and stay silent. It was him along with Able Hawthorne that started the Mockingjay rebellion movement."

"It was all very legal. Marches through the streets protesting the Coin Laws. Petitions for the laws to be overturned. Books and films made questioning the morality of these laws. People forget that things didn't get violent until he died," Katniss says.

I duck my head down as Katniss says this. I know what it is like to lose a father.

"My dad and Able Hawthorne both worked the mines. The rebellion was gaining momentum and the government weren't able to stop it. So then there was an explosion in the mine. It killed everyone inside including my dad and Able. There is no proof that the explosion wasn't anything other than an accident but two days before my dad was visited by a government official offering him money to the end the rebellion movement. My dad turned him away," Katniss says.

Katniss has stayed strong for most of the speech but her voice wobbles slightly at the end and she looks down to take a moment to recompose myself.

"I was sixteen and my mom couldn't cope. She took her own life six months later so she could join the love of her life. After that there was only one thing I wanted to do," Katniss says.

Many people nod their heads in understanding.

"Gale Hawthorne had already taken the mantel of rebellion leader the moment his dad was killed. I had been working with my dad since the age of fourteen but become even more determined to carry on what he had started. My dad would have wanted us to all carry on his fight. I'm part of the rebels so he doesn't die in vain," Katniss finishes.

She sniffs loudly as she looks down again and there is a moment of silence. But then Gloss claps his hands and stands up.

"None of us are going to let that happen," Gloss states.

More people stand up and nod their heads in approval. I don't think twice as I stand to join them. Slowly a smile spreads across Katniss' face as person after person stands to show their support.

Other stories are told that night about wrong imprisonments and babies taken from their mother's breasts. But it is Katniss' story that sticks with me for the rest of the night. I find her as soon as the meeting ends.

"I know what it is like to miss a father. I always wonder if he would be proud of what I'm doing now. I know yours would be," I say.

Katniss smiles sadly at me.

"You said your dad died of cancer, right?" she asks.

I nod my head.

"Yeah. And mom died of a heart attack a year later. Prim says she died of a broken heart," I say.

"Sounds like our parents were similar," Katniss replies.

I nod.

"I never understood how they could love each other that much," Katniss says. Her hand then goes to stroke her belly. "But then I found out I was pregnant and I suddenly realised. It scares me how much I already love this lime sized human inside of me."

I smile.

"I think sometimes the best things in life scare us at first," I say. "I know I was pretty scared when I went to that rally but I wouldn't change that day for anything."

Katniss and I share a smile and there is a nice moment of silence. But this is interrupted by Johanna and Prim coming over to us.

"Great job tonight, Katniss. You managed to create just the right amount of sympathy," Johanna says. She then turns to me. "And Peeta, I didn't realise your sister was such a firecracker! She's been grilling me about some our tactics for the last twenty minutes!"

"When Peeta told me about meeting Katniss I didn't realise she was so close to Gale Hawthorne," Prim says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Close to Gale Hawthorne? Katniss lost her virginity to him!" Johanna replies.

Katniss turns to scowl at her.

"I don't think that was information they wanted to know," she says.

I shift uncomfortably on my feet. There have been hints that Katniss and Gale were close but I didn't want to know how close. Katniss turns back to me and Prim.

"Gale and I grew up on the same street. So yes, we're close. And he has reasons for everything he has done for the rebellion," Katniss says.

"Sometimes you need to be a bit more forceful to get your point across," Johanna adds.

Prim shakes her head.

"By killing people?" she says.

"Killing people is never our intention," Katniss replies.

"So what was the family planning bombing then?" Prim asks.

Johanna crosses her arms over her chest as she squares up to Prim.

"That's not what it seems. But forgive me. I don't know you well enough yet to trust you with that truth," she says.

Prim stares back at Johanna for a while but doesn't push any further. She then turns to Katniss.

"I want to go to a march though. That is something I can get involved in," she says.

"There is one on Saturday. Just in time to spoil Coin's 60th birthday party," Johanna says with a grin.

Prim raises her eyebrows and Katniss looks to me.

"Are you coming, Peeta?" she asks.

"I can't. I'm on the guest list for Coin's party," I reply.

Johanna scoffs.

"Just when I think you're okay you come out with comments like that. How can you go to her party after what you've heard recently?" she asks.

"Cato invited me. It would look suspicious if I didn't turn up," I say.

Johanna shakes her head. Katniss just looks disappointed.

"I don't know if you should be going either. The last one didn't turn out so well. It's not safe for the baby," I say.

Katniss steps back and shakes her head fiercely.

"I know exactly what the risks are. I don't need you telling me what to do," she says.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound like your keeper but I just think about it. Don't you want to do everything in your power to keep your baby safe?" I reply.

"In a few weeks time I won't be able to leave the house because of my bump. I need to show my support for the rebels as long as I can. I'm not going to let other people do my work for me," she says passionately.

I sigh. I know a losing battle when I see one.

"Okay," I say. "But promise you will get out at the first sign of trouble."

Katniss nods her head and I know I am going to be worrying about her all of Saturday night.

* * *

I arrive at President Coin's mansion on Saturday night with Finnick and Annie by my side. Annie looks stunning in an off the shoulder sea green ball gown that fits in perfectly with the grand setting. The birthday party takes place in the ballroom and it has high ceilings with almost full length windows on two sides. The windows have been lined with twinkly lights and heavy gold silks. The gold chandeliers above our head have been polished so much that I can see my reflection in them. The string quarter sits in the corner and plays jaunty music as the guests arrive while waiters weave their way effortlessly through the crowd offering champagne and tiny canapes. Everyone is dressed in their finest and the country's most expensive jewellery is worn on the necks and wrists of some of the guests.

President Coin sits in an ornate wooden chair on a stage at the front of the room. A line of people wait to see her but she doesn't rise off her seat as they offer her congratulations and kiss the back of her hand. Finnick swipes a glass of champagne as soon as we arrive and Cato makes his way over to us not long after.

"Thank fucking God you guys have fucking arrived! I know this is a big occasion but my mom doesn't half throw fucking boring parties," he exclaims.

"Yeah. She could have booked a half decent DJ," Finnick replies as he tips his head towards the string quartet.

We all chuckle and then Madge follows up behind Cato in princess style red dress. She reaches out to touch his arm and the tension in his body lessens slightly.

"Swearing isn't going to improve matters. At least you get free alcohol and if you're a good boy I mean do that thing you like later," Madge says with a twinkle in her eye.

Cato downs the remainder of his drink.

"That's a good thought but I have to give a fucking speech. What can I say about my dear mother? That's she spends so much time running the country that I asked my nanny if I could call her mommy? Or that my favourite thing about her is the money she puts into my bank account?" Cato replies.

I look at him sympathetically and Madge rubs his forearm.

"The speeches are early. In an hour's time you are free to do whatever you want," she says.

Cato huffs and then cranes his head round to look for his next drink.

"Why are the waiters never nearby when you need them?" he says.

He then sighs again and turns to leave.

"Anyone else want anything? Peeta, I know you will be on sodas," he says.

Both Madge and Annie shake their heads.

"I've decided to give up alcohol while we are trying to get pregnant," Annie says. "Though I've said Finnick can drink for the two of us."

Finnick grins broadly and kisses the side of Annie's head.

"Best wife ever!" he exclaims.

We laugh and Cato then turns to Madge but she politely declines a drink. He shrugs his shoulder and then places a kiss on her temple before wandering off in search of booze. Madge watches him leave and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Why are you not drinking tonight?" I ask.

"Someone has to make sure Cato doesn't get too drunk tonight. We don't need another incident like the last President's Day," she replies.

I nod my head in understanding. President's Day is our biggest national holiday and Cato managed to make it memorable this year by stripping naked and being photographed dancing around the flag pole.

"How much of his speech did you write?" I ask.

"100% of it. I don't think thanks for bribing the police officer for getting me out of jail was really appropriate," she says with a smile.

I laugh.

"Where would Cato be without his mother?" I reply.

Madge smiles again.

"He would probably be a pimp wearing a tonne of cheap fake gold," she says.

We all laugh again and then Madge inquires about how Finnick and Annie's trying for a baby is going.

When Cato gets back to us I'm pretty sure he has downed another glass of champagne and Madge subtly removes his next glass from his hand when he gets distracted talking to Finnick about football.

As the time for speeches draws nearer, a member of Coin's staff comes up behind us and gently touches Madge's elbow. Madge turns to face them.

"Coin needs to see you. We have a situation. The rebels are at the mansion gates and they are looking pretty angry," he says.

Madge nods her head and my heart jumps into my chest. Is Katniss out there? She'd be a fool to be with so many peacekeepers around but my gut tells me she wouldn't sit this one out. She was too determined the last time I saw her. My anxiety levels go up a notch.

"I'm coming," Madge replies. She then turns to face Cato. "Please don't drink anything more before the speeches."

Cato huffs but Madge calms him by reaching on her toes and placing a kiss on his lips. She then turns quickly and disappears into the crowd. I suddenly notice that the string quartet has gotten louder, almost as if to drown something else out. I look over to the windows and see a line of peacekeepers rush to guard the perimeter of the building. They all stand with the guns raised at something just out of sight. The rest of us turn to look at each other nervously.

"The rebels certainly seem to be getting louder," Annie says. "I can't go to work anymore without walking past a group of protestors waving signs in my faces."

"Most of the rebels are just trying to make their point peacefully," I reply.

Finnick looks at me strangely but doesn't get a chance to ask me further questions because someone comes to get Cato for his speech. He grabs Finnick's champagne flute and empties its contents before turning to leave.

"Wish me fucking luck, boys," he says before leaving.

When Cato gets to the stage someone taps a gong to capture everyone's attention. The chatter in the room slowly quietens as everyone turns to face the stage. Cato looks miserable as he stands at the front with his hands stuffed in his pockets while the vice president strides onto the centre. He clears his throat and plasters on a wide smile.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am delighted that so many of you have come out tonight to celebrate and honour our great leader, President Alma Coin. For the past twenty-two years she has lead our country into a new era. One where our country has the least child poverty and crime in the world. She is not afraid to make the hard decisions and I know first hand just how much she loves and fights for our great nation. But I could go on about my dear friend all night. I have admired her for years but I'm going to let you hear from those closest to her. I give you her son, Cato Coin!" he announces.

Cato shuffles forward and there is an awkward moment of silence as he stares down at the cue cards in his hands. But after a moment he clears his throat and looks back out to the crowd.

"People always say to me that I am so lucky to be Alma's Coin's son. She is such a great woman that has achieved so much for our country. But to me she is not our president. She is my mom," he starts.

Madge's words are so obvious to me. I helped Cato write enough of his essays in college to know he could never write something so eloquent. Plus the words are all a lie. Cato sees Coin as only a cheque book.

He takes a deep breath before speaking again but as he opens his mouth the doors to the ballroom slam open and a peacekeeper rushes in. There is a loud rustling of ballgowns as everyone turns to face him.

"I need to escort everyone out of the building. The rebels have managed to infiltrate the building," the peacekeeper says urgently.

There is stunned silence for a moment but then gun shots are heard in the distance. Wild panic erupts soon after.

Everyone scrambles to get out the room and push towards the exit. Finnick grabs Annie and presses her close to his body as people scurry and knock past us. Woman trip over their high shoes and men stand on the ends of dresses. Some people scream and others cower in corners. People begin to fall and topple each other like dominos and I see at least two people get hit in the nose by flailing elbows. My heart rate picks up as I survey the chaos around me.

"I can't believe they got in," Finnick says shaking his head.

"There are over four hundred people here tonight. It's going to take ages to get everyone out," Annie says as she clutches to Finnick tighter.

"I know it is hard but we need to stay calm," I reply.

I look around the room to see if there is another exit but I'm suddenly aware that the guns have gotten nearer and the screams by the door get louder. I snap my head to look and see a peacekeeper slump against the doorframe as a rebel knocks him out with a baton. The next thing I know is that something is thrown into the ballroom and the room starts filling with smoke.

"Our bodies, our choice!" a rebels calls.

The screams get louder again and I'm knocked about as the guests get more frantic. Many people duck and start to splutter as the smoke makes it difficult to see. I'm finally knocked off my feet and land on my knees. I cough as the smoke hits my nostrils for the first time and lose Annie and Finnick. The smoke starts to make me feel dizzy and I know I need to get out of here. I somehow stagger to my feet and push through panicked bodies to try and reach the entrance.

I walk over dozens of people that seemed to have been knocked out by the smoke and finally reach the peacekeeper slumped by the door. With one last big effort I stumble out into the clear hallway. I collapse onto my knees again and cough loudly to expel the last of the smoke from my lungs. A few other guests manage to escape too and dart away as soon as possible.

The rebels don't seem to be pushing into the ballroom but some charge down the corridor, pilfering expensive statues and paintings. More peacekeepers are slumped on the ground having been knocked out earlier by rebels. As I look for my way out I spy a group of rebels rushing down a corridor ahead. My heart drops when I see a brown braid whipping around the corner.

With energy I didn't think I still had left, I push off my knees and rush after Katniss. I follow her around the corner and find her holding a can of spray paint as she draws a mockingjay on the fancy wall paper.

"Katniss! What are you doing here? You need to get out!" I say urgently.

She spins round and scowls at me.

"We're making a statement. I thought you understood that!" she exclaims.

I grab both her arms and force her look at me straight in the eye.

"You've made it. But please let me help you leave. It's not safe for you here!" I reply.

Katniss scowls at me again but suddenly more gun shots are fired. A group of rebels and peacekeepers come fighting into our hallway. Bullets pierce through the flesh of one of the rebels but another rebel surges forward and bashes peacekeepers over the head with a candelabra. I try to gather Katniss in my arms to shield her and the baby from them but she shrugs out of my grip before turning to dart in the other direction. I follow after her as she dashes around the corner but as she goes around it a peacekeeper appears and raises the butt of his gun to knock her in the side of the head.

Katniss lets out a gasp of pain as she stumbles and knocks into the corner of a nearby table. She collapses to the ground holding her stomach and a rage I didn't know I had in me fills my body. I put my head down and charge at the peacekeeper, knocking him to the floor and then clambering on top of him to keep him pinned on the ground. He struggles underneath me but I wrestled in high school and am still quite strong. I slam his head against the ground to knock him out and I sit back on my haunches, now breathless as I look what I have done.

Guilt for hurting another man starts to seep into me but I don't get time to dwell on it as Katniss calls my name.

"Peeta, I need your help," she whimpers.

I snap my head towards her and then jump off the peacekeeper to comfort her. Blood trickles down her temple and she cradles her stomach with one arm.

"The baby. I hit my stomach when I fell," she says, close to tears. "I can't lose this baby, Peeta. I just can't."

I gather her in my arms and rock her as she cries into my chest.

"You aren't going to lose it. We'll get you out of here," I say determinedly.

"You were right. I shouldn't have come here. I've been so stupid," she sobs.

"You can tell me I'm right later. But right now we need to move," I reply.

Katniss sniffs loudly as she nods her head and I let go of her slightly to help her stand.

"Can you walk?" I ask.

Katniss sniffs again as she nods her head. Both arms wrap protectively around her stomach before she looks back at me.

"Give me your jacket. It'll will help hide the fact I'm not wearing fancy clothes. I can pretend I was your date and you can sneak me out the front entrance," she says.

I nod my head as I quickly pull off my dinner jacket and wrap it around her shoulder. I then pull her tightly into my side before keeping a careful look out as we head towards the exit.

There is a lot of panic as we reach the exit and we use this to slip by unnoticed. My dinner jacket helps blend Katniss in with the rest of the other guests and the peacekeepers don't bat an eyelid as we leave. As soon as we get outside the mansion gates, Katniss gives me directions to a rendezvous point the rebels have.

"I need to get to Tigris' apartment. She'll be able to check in the baby," Katniss sniffs.

I nod my head and pull her closer to me. The hospitals are not an option and Prim is working night shift tonight so I have no other options on how to help her. Other rebels swarm Katniss as we arrive, asking her questions and checking the cut on her head but she doesn't let go of my hand.

"I'm scared I've hurt the baby," she says.

The tears threaten to bubble over again and I pull her into my chest as the start to slip down her cheeks.

"How quickly can we get to Tigris?" I ask.

"I'll drive you over there right now," one of the rebel says.

I nod my head in thanks and then help Katniss walk to his car. She still doesn't let go of me as we slide into the back and she clutches my hand so tightly that I think she might break some bones. She rests her head on my shoulder and I use my other hand to stroke the top of her head.

"It wasn't worth it, Peeta. I'll never forgive myself if something's happened to the baby," Katniss sobs.

"We don't know if anything has happened yet," I say. "If they baby is anything like its mother I know it's strong."

Katniss gives my hand a squeeze and we are silent for the remainder of the journey.

I jump out the car when we arrive at Tigris' house and she opens the door before we have even reached it to knock it.

"I got a message from the base. Everything is set up and ready to go," she says.

We rush into the house and Tigris takes us through to the living room. I frown when I see nothing that looks like it will help Katniss but Tigris strides to a bookcase and pulls out a dusty book. Behind the book is a keypad and she rapidly types in a code. Seconds later I hear a click and the bookcase pops open. I'm amazed as Tigris pulls back the bookcase to reveal a hidden room.

Tigris ushers Katniss in and I follow behind. My eyes widen in further surprise as the room is fully decked out with all the equipment needed for pregnancy and labour. Tigris helps Katniss onto a bed and Katniss rolls up her shirt to reveal her stomach. Tigris gets to work straight away as she puts gel on Katniss' stomach and gets the scan wand.

"Peeta…." Katniss calls, reaching out her hand for me.

I snap to my senses and rush over to take her hand. I bring her knuckles to my lips and place a kiss on the back of them. Tigris smiles at me before running the wand over Katniss' stomach.

"Let's have a look at baby," she says.

Katniss squeezes my hand tight and holds her breath as her eyes fix on the screen. Tigris moves the wand for a few seconds and I feel sick every second the baby doesn't appear on screen. But then Tigris grins and turns the screen closer to us.

"There they are. Everything looks normal," she says.

"Really?" Katniss asks in disbelief.

"Yes," Tigris says. She then flicks a switch and a fast but steady thumping noise fills the room. "That's your baby's heartbeat."

Katniss lets out a choked sob in relief and then turns to rest her forehead against mine.

"I really thought I'd hurt it," she sobs.

I press my forehead closer to hers and squeeze her hand tighter.

"It's okay. Everything is okay," I reassure.

Katniss nods her head and Tigris smiles at us again.

"I'll leave you two for a moment. Do you want me to print a picture?" she asks.

Katniss pulls away from me and turns back to the screen. She looks at her baby with complete awe.

"Yes. Yes please," she says.

Tigris nods her head and hits a few buttons to print the picture and then turn the machine off. Katniss grasps at the photo eagerly and stares at it for a very long time. Eventually she turns and wraps her arms around me.

"Thank you for helping me get here," she says.

* * *

Katniss stares at the scan picture until her eyelids start to drop and she falls asleep. I pick up the picture and smile as I stay by her side. For the first time the little baby inside Katniss feels real. I only hope it gets a chance to enter this world.

Tigris comes in a bit later and starts tidying up. She smiles kindly at me.

"How long have you had all this here?" I ask.

"About seven years. I used to work for the hospital in Seam but got let go when I helped get forged marriage certificate for an unqualified couple. After that I knew unqualified mothers would need a safe place to come during their pregnancy. I've helped a lot of woman before they have been smuggled over the border," she says.

"I'm certainly glad for you tonight," I reply.

Tigris nods her head.

"You looked pretty terrified when you first came in. But you did and said all the right things. You're going to be a good dad when the baby is born," she says.

I shake my head appalled by her assumption.

"I'm not the father," I reply.

Tigris raises her eyebrows in surprise and then turns to look at the sleeping Katniss.

"Then you're a very good friend. She's going to need you," she says.

I nod my head. I've never asked Katniss about the father. He's clearly not around and Katniss has been extremely private since we met. If he's that important she will tell me when she trusts me enough. I don't know what the future holds but I know I will do whatever it takes to make sure Katniss and her baby are safe.-

Tigris leaves again and I take up my post by Katniss' bed. I know I should feel tired but the adrenaline from earlier still courses through my veins and I find I can't sleep. I just watch Katniss instead.

After an hour of so she starts to stir and groan in her sleep. Her movements get jerkier and she starts shouting out before her body goes rigid and she wakes with a start. Her eyes looked wild and panicked as she comes to and I reach out my hand to comfort her.

"It's okay. You're safe," I say.

Katniss breathes heavily as she slowly recognises her surroundings. She sinks back into the pillows as she strokes her stomach.

"Sorry. It was just a nightmare. I should be used to them by now. But I dreamt that I lost the baby," she says.

I run my thumb over her knuckles as I try to soothe her.

"It was alright to be scared today. I know I was," I say.

Katniss smiles at me gratefully and then looks down at where our hands are joined.

"Do you know at one point I actually considered terminating the pregnancy?" she says.

I give her hand a little squeeze as she takes a shuddering breath.

"The baby wasn't planned at all and it would have been so much easier if it all went away. I even got as far as standing on the opposite side of the street from the family planning clinic. I planned on going in and making an appointment. But when the time came I just couldn't get myself to walk in," she says.

A silent tear drops down her cheek as she talks about it. I've never had to make a decision as big as that and it must have taken a lot of strength to make the decision she did.

"When I got there I realised that this baby was already part of me, no matter what the circumstances were that it came into being. I realised that I was already a mother and that I love this baby more than anything. Tonight I realised that I love it more than the rebel cause. The rebellion isn't worth putting my baby in danger for," she says.

I smile as I pull her in close to me. Once again her head falls onto my shoulder.

"So no more rallies?" I ask.

"No," Katniss says. "There are other ways I can help the rebels without being in the front line. And the baby is my number one priority."

I smile and place a kiss on the side of her head.

"I think you are going to be a pretty awesome mom, Katniss Everdeen," I reply.

Katniss wraps her arms around my middle and gives me a squeeze.

"I'm glad I have met you Peeta Mellark," she replies.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Finnick sits down at his desk with his phone still attached to his ear.

"I love you too. I bet your day will only get better," he says.

After that he hangs up the phone and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Is Annie okay?" I ask.

Finnick sighs as he clicks a few things on his computer.

"Bad day at work. Her boss called in sick and she has a very demanding client that likes to call her not so nice names when they don't get what they want. It's time to put my husband duties into gear," he says with a grin.

"What do you have planned?" I ask.

Finnick logs out of his computer and smiles triumphantly as he leans back in his chair.

"Now the bath ban has been lifted, I'm going to spend my lunch hour buying Annie her favourite scented candle, some of her favourite but most expensive bubble bath and a whole bunch of trashy magazines so she can read them all in the relaxing bath I draw for her tonight," he says.

"Don't forget to buy the soothing music to go with it," I add.

"Already have a bath playlist made up, bro," Finnick replies.

He then gets off his chair and swings his jacket on.

"I think I should write a book on how to be a good husband," he says. "Of course I would give you a free copy when you eventually find a girl to settle down with."

I laugh as I log out my own computer and stand to join Finnick.

"Screw Annie. I want that bubble bath and magazines tonight," I reply.

Finnick grins as he slaps me on the shoulder and we both walk out the building for lunch. Our watches are scanned as we leave the building and we turn to go in separate directions at the front door.

"Sorry I can't come with you for lunch today," Finnick says.

"No worries. I'm meeting Prim for lunch anyway," I reply.

"Oh, of course. I forgot it was her day off today. Say hi to Prim from me," he says.

"Text me that name of that bubble bath. It sounds delightful!" I say with a grin.

Finnick laughs and we wave as we go our separate ways.

I almost knock into a peacekeeper as I turn away from Finnick and his grip on his gun gets tighter as I walk into his line of sight. I put my hands up apologetically.

"My apologies. I wasn't looking where I was going," I say.

"Stick to your path," the peacekeeper replies, pointing his gun to the centre of the sidewalk.

I nod my head as I scuffle back into line.

The peacekeeper presence has doubled since the invasion of the president's mansion. There's one stationed every fifty meters or so along the streets and they are all armed and ready to fire at a moment's notice. Up ahead there is a worker scrubbing at the grey concrete wall, trying to remove the mockingjay image from it and I've seen many people these last four weeks be dragged away for even stopping to look at the one of the many mockingjays that have popped up over the city.

I keep my head down as I walk past many of them on my way to meet Prim but others are not quite so obedient. Suddenly a young man springs from within the lunch time crowd and gets up into one of the peacekeepers faces. The young man splats a picture of a mockingjay on the peacekeeper's chest and shouts.

"Our bodies, our choice!" he yells.

The peacekeepers react quickly and swarm on the young man. He struggles for a moment but he is vastly outnumbered and they subdue him with a well timed kick to the head. Most of the crowd jump back from the scene but keep their head's down as they walk past pretending they didn't see anything happening. A peacekeeper van appears a moment later and seven peacekeepers throw the young man in the back of it before he is driven away. However, when they turn back around they are met with another image of a mockingjay spray painted on the wall. It has a web address underneath and definitely wasn't there before the young man jumped out. I try to hide my smile as the peacekeepers begin arguing amongst themselves about who let this happen.

Prim is already at the coffee house when I arrive but she's not the only one I'm meeting. She sits opposite Gloss and they chat as they sip on some lemon water. I greet Prim with a kiss on the cheek and Gloss with a handshake before sitting down.

"Hey, it's good to see you outside book club," I say.

Gloss smiles as he takes a sip of his drink. Out of everyone that we have met at the rebel meetings, Gloss is the one Prim and I have got on best with. We come from similar backgrounds and we are all eager to help the rebels in peaceful ways. This coffee house is very busy and full of noise meaning it is difficult to be overheard here. A perfect place to talk about things we wouldn't dream of in our offices.

"Book club has certainly been eye opening," Gloss replies.

We all share a smile and the waitress then comes to take our order. I quickly scan the menu as the others give her their choices and I hand the waitress our menus once we are done.

"I only have an hour for lunch so I think it's best we just get started," Gloss says.

Prim nods her head.

"I gave them my work mailing list. Every time someone opens their email there is another message or video from the rebels. The IT guy keeps trying to change the mailing handle but I just keep on giving out the new one," she says with a triumphant smile.

I nod my head.

"My office has had a bombardment of messages as well. At first people were just dismissing them but I've heard people whispering questions about their contents when they think no one is listening," I reply.

"I would say the same. Plus the violence from the peacekeepers in the videos are being seen in the streets on a daily basis. A lot of people are questioning which side they are on," Gloss adds.

Prim and I nod our heads in agreement.

"That's why I think this census stunt will work. After that teenage boy was chocked to death outside the mall for just wearing a mockingjay badge people are realising that the government is not just or fair. I think people will be willing to make a silent statement," Gloss says.

The incident he's talking about occurred only last week. A sixteen-year-old boy walked out the mall wearing a mockingjay badge. The peacekeepers stopped him and tried to search him but he tried to resist. In their attempts to restrain him a peacekeeper knelt on his neck and even though the boy was crying out that he couldn't breathe they didn't release. He was dead within minutes.

He had no weapon on him and was completely harmless but the peacekeepers didn't even stop to ask questions.

Caesar Flickerman tried to portray it on the news as a vital victory for the peacekeepers. They said he had a gun and was firing it at people in the streets. But then the rebels sent the video of what really happened to all the email addresses that Prim, Gloss, me and many others had given them and suddenly Panem knew the truth.

Gloss has since come up with the census plan. In two months time the government will send out census forms that gains them all the information that our watches don't tell them. Gloss has thought of a campaign where we get as many as people as possible to not fill in the census forms. Instead he wants people to write "Our bodies, our choice" all over them. The more people we convince to do it the bigger the statement it will make.

"I like the idea," Prim says. "The government know and control too much about us any way. If we tap into that I think a lot of people will follow it."

"And Beetee is working on some bug that will scramble all our watches. Not having our whole lives monitored is the first step in gaining back control," I add.

Gloss grins at us broadly.

"Great. Let's talk about some ideas to get our message out there," he says.

We all nod and then bend our heads forward to discuss suggestions.

We are about half way through the meal when I hear somebody call my name.

"Peeta! Buddy! Glad I ran into you!" Cato calls.

There is a moment of slight fear in all our eyes as Cato approaches us but I shake it off quickly and try to act as normal as possible. Cato doesn't even ask if he can sit with us as he pulls over a chair and then picks chips straight off my plate.

"Those are some damn fine chips. I've been starving since eleven!" he declares.

Gloss can barely hide his look of disgust as he crosses his arms and watches Cato lick salt off his fingers. It's only once Cato has finished that he looks up and notices Gloss.

"Hey, man! Didn't see you there. I'm Cato Coin," he says. He then turns to nudge Prim in the elbow. "Prim have you got yourself a new man? This one is built like an ox!"

"Gloss is gay," Prim replies.

Cato eye's widen in surprise but he soon shrugs his shoulder and takes another one of my chips.

"Hey, I don't judge anyone. I bet this one is a giver though. Am I right?" Cato says with a cheeky wink.

"I don't really like the whole locker room chat," Gloss says.

I hang my head in embarrassment over my friend's actions.

"You are being rude, Cato," I say.

Cato scoffs as he finishes off my chips.

"I'm just trying to be friendly," he says. "But I was going to phone you and Finnick later. How would you like to come to the basketball tonight? I'll get us court side seats!"

"I know Finnick has plans with Annie tonight but I'm free," I reply.

Cato rolls his eyes.

"Finnick is so whipped. Madge knows that you boys always come first," he says.

"Maybe you should think about changing that opinion sometimes," Prim says.

"If Madge isn't happy with it she can tell me herself. I didn't ask for your advice," Cato replies.

Prim shakes her head and once again I'm embarrassed. Cato then picks up his phone and dials a number.

"Hello. It's Cato Coin here and I want two courtside seats for the game tonight," he demands.

There is a pause in which anger begins to rise in his face.

"What do you mean you can't get me those tickets? Did you not hear me name? I'm Cato Coin! The president's son!" he exclaims.

There is another pause as the person on the end of the line tries to speak but Cato cuts them off quickly.

"I don't want those seats. You can't have the president's son sitting with the regular crowd. I can pay you whatever you want!" he yells.

A few people have turned their heads to look in our direction and I just want a hole to appear in the ground to swallow me up.

"Well fuck you! I'm going to find me someone that will give me what I want," Cato says.

He then hangs up the phone abruptly and shakes his head.

"Someone is going to get fired for that," he says.

I shake my head.

"You can't talk to people like that," I say.

Cato huffs as he pushes back his chair.

"I get enough comments like that from Madge. I don't need them from you," he says.

"If so many people are telling you the same thing, I think it's you that needs to change," Prim replies.

Cato shakes his head angrily.

"I'm out of here. I don't like being talked at like I'm a school child," he says.

He then turns and storms out the café.

Gloss loosens the arms around his chest and shakes his head as he sits forward.

"I'm glad to see that my opinion of him was completely correct," he says.

"I'm sorry about that. He was way out of line," I reply.

Prim sighs as she picks up her drink.

"Is it me or is he getting worse?" she asks.

I run a hand through my hair before turning back to look at where Cato just left.

"I don't think it's about him getting worse. Just me growing up," I say.

Gloss nods his head in understanding

"Prim, you know how straight laced I was going into college and I needed someone crazy like him to take me out of my shell. But the problem is he still acts like he's in college and he's never realised how lucky he's been to grow up in a privileged lifestyle. I think the more I learn about Katniss and the rebels the more I dislike Cato's actions," I say.

"If you are serious about the rebel movement there's going to be a time when you have to choose between Cato and them. Going forward, how long can you help them while still being friends with the president's son?" Gloss says.

I look down at the table as I nod my head. I realise now that I am going to have to make a few tough choices down the line.

The cloud of Cato's appearance hangs over us for the rest of the lunch but I wave Gloss off with a promise to see him at the next meeting. Prim heads to the mall to do a bit of shopping and I head back to work where Finnick is feeling very smug about all his plans for Annie that night.

I'm in no mood to attend the basketball with Cato late that evening even when he messages me later to say he got the court side tickets. I make an excuse that I haven't felt well since lunch and then head to the nearby book store.

Katniss and I are still exchanging books but I'm running out of books to give her. There is a smiley woman on the counter when I enter and I decide to go up to her to ask for some advice.

"How can I help?" she asks.

I smile back as I quickly scan the books on the counter.

"Hi. I'm looking for a book for a friend and wonder if you have any recommendations," I say.

"Of course. What type of books do they normally like?" she asks.

"She likes fiction with a bit of a political edge. She loved that book about how women took over the world after discovering they had electric powers," I reply.

"I know the book you mean. We have quite a few new books in like that. Let me take you over here to show you," the woman says.

I smile in thanks and she then takes me over to a specific section of the book store. She begins pulling books off the shelf but my phone starts to ring. The woman looks down at my pocket and pauses her task.

"You can take that if you want. I don't mind waiting," she says.

I shake my head.

"My mum taught me it's rude to answer a phone while in the middle of a conversation with someone else," I reply.

"Okay," the woman says. She then goes back to pulling books out. "This one only came in last month but it's already one of my favourites. It's a little bit science fiction as it tells the story of what happens when the sun starts to die but it focuses heavily on the politics during the event and asks a lot of big moral questions."

I nod my head as I take the book off her and read the blurb on the back. But as I do so my phone starts ringing again. The woman turns to smile at me.

"I think someone really wants to get hold of you," she says.

I laugh as I hand her back the book.

"I'll be two seconds," I say.

The woman smiles at me again and I dig into my pocket to pull out my phone. My heart stops when I see Katniss' name. I duck behind a book shelf and press the phone close to my ear after I hit the answer button.

"Is everything alright?" I ask trying not to sound too panicked.

Katniss hasn't been to any more rallies since the mansion invasion but I still get scared she'll fall into some unexpected trouble. She's not very good at sitting and doing nothing.

"Can you meet me? I can't go back to Johanna's. There's peacekeepers everywhere. They've been raiding houses for the last hour," she replies.

The fear is barely concealed in her voice and my heart starts to beat faster. I run my hands through my hair and tug hard on the ends of it.

"Where are you now?" I ask.

"I'm hiding in alleyway nearby Johanna's apartment. I think they got her, Peeta," she says.

"Shit!" I exclaim as I tug on my hair even harder.

I start pacing up and down the aisle and pinch the bridge of my nose as I try to think.

"Do you know the coffee shop next to the east entrance of Capitol Park? Can you get there safely?" I ask.

"Yes. I think so," Katniss replies.

"Right. Meet me there. I'm coming straight for you," I say.

"Okay," Katniss says. I can tell she is struggling to stay calm. "I'll try to be as quick as possible."

"Yes. I'll see you soon," I reply.

We then say goodbye and hang up. I'm still a little agitated as I go back over the woman who helped me and continue to ruin my curls with my fingers.

"I'm really sorry but I need to go. I'll make sure to come back for that book another time," I say.

The woman opens her mouth to say something but I've already turned to dash off and meet Katniss.

I rush into the small but busy coffee shop and quickly scan the surroundings for Katniss. But she's not here yet. Luckily a customer gets up from their table to leave and I slip into the seat before the person has even got their coat on.

"Sorry," I say, with my eyes on the door. "It can be so hard to get a table here."

The man shrugs his shoulder as he buttons up his coat and picks up his newspaper. I keep my eyes pinned on the door waiting for Katniss to arrive.

My heart goes into overdrive as I try not to think about all the things that could go wrong on her way over here. Peacekeepers could corner her in the alleyway. She might trip and fall in her rush to get away and hurt the baby. Someone could spot her small bump and report her. I've not been this scared for her since the night of Coin's party.

I drum my fingers impatiently against the table and don't hear the waiter when he asks for my order.

"Sir, if you aren't going to order anything that I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he says.

I drag my eyes away from the door just long enough to look at him.

"Sorry. I'll have an expresso," I say.

The waiter nods his head as he jots it down. As I turn to look back at the door I catch sight of the baked goods.

"And a chocolate brownie," I add quickly.

I'm sure Katniss will need something when she eventually arrives and I know brownies are one of her favourites. The waiter nods again before leaving but I barely touch my drink when it arrives as my stomach continues to swirl with anxiety.

My heart leaps when Katniss finally appears in the doorway and pushes inside. She wears a baggy sweatshirt to hide the bump that is just beginning to show and hairs fly wildly from her braid. I push off my chair as soon as I see her and it doesn't take long for her eyes to scan the room and find me. She gives me a smile of relief and I wrap her in a tight hug once she has come up to me.

"Are you okay? I've been sick with worry since your call," I say.

Katniss squeezes her eyes tight as we hold each other but then takes a deep breath as she pulls slightly away from me.

"I'm fine. But we need to act normal. We're just two old friends catching up after a long time. Nothing bad happened this afternoon," she says.

I nod my head as I reluctantly let go of her and then pull a seat for her. Katniss tries to give me a smile as she sits down but I can she's been shaken by today. She wraps her arms around herself and fights every instinct in her body to not protectively stroke her stomach right now.

I push forward the brownie and try to give her what I think is a reassuring smile.

"I ordered this for you. I know you never turn down food," I say.

Katniss smiles at me as she picks up the brownie and takes a small bite, as if testing her appetite. But Katniss' stomach always wins out and I smile broadly when her next bite is a lot larger. I let her finish the brownie and watch her lick the crumbs off her fingers before I ask the first of my many questions.

"Thank you," Katniss says. "I needed that more than I thought."

I give her a small smile as I lean closer to her.

"What happened? Did they get Johanna?" I ask.

Katniss nods her head slowly as she looks down at her hands.

"It was simultaneous raids. I can't be sure how many houses they hit but it's all over the news. We know Coin's been angry since the mansion invasion and she finally took her revenge today. Peacekeepers stormed the houses of nearly every high priority rebel at the same time. They turned our houses over and then dragged us away in chains. It doesn't matter if they have proof we have committed crimes or not. Any trace of the mockingjay symbol is enough to condemn us," she says bitterly.

I reach out to take her hands in my mine. I run my thumb over her knuckles to try and soothe her.

"How did you get away?" I ask.

Katniss pulls her eyes back up to look at me and shrugs her shoulder.

"Luck. I started craving pickles so went to the grocery stores to get some. When I came back there were peacekeepers everywhere and I saw them pushing someone into a van. I managed to duck into the alleyway just in time and when I didn't see any other sign of Johanna I assumed it must have been her I saw get hauled in the van," she replies.

I give her hand a squeeze as her eyes begin to water. But she blinks away the tears and then pulls her hands back to dab the corners of her eyes. Within seconds she has regained her composure and she looks back at me apologetically.

"I didn't mean to bring this to you but I don't know where else is safe to go. I have no idea who else is still out there," she says.

"I'm glad you called me. You're coming back to stay with me," I say.

Katniss shakes her head.

"I can't do that, Peeta. I just need a phone and I'll be able to find out where the others are gathering. It's too dangerous for you to have me in your house," she says.

"Stuff what is dangerous for me. Your safety is more important and I'm pretty sure you'll be high up on their list now. It's not exactly a secret that you are close to Gale Hawthorne," I say.

Katniss shakes her head again.

"I'm grateful for you keeping my secret but hiding me is a step too far. That's serious jail time if you get caught, Peeta," she replies.

"My house is the last place they'll think about looking," I say.

"And what about Prim? Are you just going to rock up with me without asking her first?" Katniss asks.

"We'll go home and ask her right now. It's probably best that we leave soon anyway. We have no idea who's been sent to look for you," I say.

I can tell she doesn't want to come with me but I don't see any other option at the moment. I reach out to take her hand again.

"At least come to make the call there. You won't want to take it in public," I say.

To this Katniss reluctantly agrees to. She nods her head and I turn to grab the waiter's attention. I ask for the check and get him to scan my watch quickly before throwing down some notes to pay. Katniss and I leave very soon after.

We try to act normal as we walk through the park and past the many peacekeepers that are now stationed there. We try not to walk too quickly and chat about the latest book we both gave each other but the conversation is more hallow than normal as both of us are on edge. I'm glad when we leave the edge of the park and walk along the quieter streets towards my home.

As soon as we get inside the house Katniss' hand reaches for her belly and she strokes it as she twists her head up to survey the house.

"Over the last couple of weeks I sometimes forgot how different you are from me but seeing this house reminds me perfectly that we come from different worlds," she says.

I turn to say something in return but Prim has been lured out the kitchen by the sound of a female voice and looks at us both quizzically.

"I've just seen on the news. They arrested thirty people today in raids. But you're safe, Katniss," Prim says.

Katniss hangs her head.

"They got Johanna. Have they released any other names yet on the news?" she says.

Prim shakes her head.

"Not yet. But I'm sure it will be on the ten o'clock bulletin," she replies.

Katniss nods her head solemnly and I take her shoulders to gently guide her into the kitchen. Prim follows us and puts the kettle on as Katniss takes a seat.

"I think Katniss should stay here with us. We don't know if any of the rebel bases are safe and she can easily stay in the pool house. The hedges are high in the yard meaning no one can see in," I say.

Katniss looks up and shakes her head fiercely.

"I've already told him that I'm not going to ask you two to do that. Hiding a rebel and unqualified mother is a crime. You won't go to jail for me," she says.

Prim sighs as she takes the kettle off the boil.

"We've already committed a crime by not handing you in when we found out you were pregnant. We might as well commit another one," Prim replies.

A wide smile spreads across my face and Prim grins back at me when she catches my eye. She then pours three cups of tea and takes one over to Katniss.

"It makes sense for you to be here. I'm a doctor so I can help with the baby and they are going to be swarming all over the Seam for the next few months. Coin was embarrassed at her party so she's not going to rest for a while, particularly with Gale's trial coming up soon. People are starting to turn against her and she needs to be seen as strong leading up to the trial," Prim adds.

Katniss' shoulders sag a little in defeat and she wraps her hand around the cup of tea.

"Things are going to get worse before they get better, aren't they?" she says. Prim and I smile sympathetically at her. "And I'm going to be stuck inside unable to do anything about it."

I reach out to grasp her hand.

"You've got us now to help you do the things you can't do," I say.

Katniss looks up at me and gives me a grateful smile. I take that as enough of sign that she will stay.

I cook us all some dinner and watch the news as Caesar details everything that happened about the raids. Names are released and Johanna's is among them. I recognise several other people but both Tigris and Paylor names are absent. Katniss is extremely revealed about Paylor who I learn has taken over the lead of the rebels since Gale has been in jail.

Afterwards I take Katniss to the pool house and show her around. It's almost completely open plan with only the bathroom with a large marble bath walled off from the rest of the space. There is a tiny granite kitchen in one corner with a small oak table and chairs nearby. The chairs have blue and white striped cushions on them that match the blue and white colour of the walls. A squishy and comfortable couch rests at the end of a large double bed and there is a TV on the opposite wall. Black and white pictures of our summer vacations to the beach hang on the walls and there is a tall wooden bookcase in one corner with dozens of well-worn paperbacks in it.

"If you need anything just ask. Prim says she'll get you some more clothes tomorrow. In the meantime you can borrow one of my old shirts to sleep in," I say.

I hand her my old college football t-shirt and Katniss smiles as she brings it up to her nose to smell it.

"It smells like you," she says.

I quirk up an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah? And what do I smell like?" I ask.

"Cinnamon and dill. I think it's because you spend so much time cooking," she says.

I laugh and then run a hand through my hair as I watch Katniss step further into the pool house. She runs her hands over the books in the bookcase and smiles as she looks at a picture of Prim and I smiling proudly behind the sandcastle we built when I was ten.

"I see you payed close attention to detail even as a kid. That shell decoration is a masterpiece," Katniss says.

I smile as I walk up to stand behind her.

"We won a competition for that sandcastle. I've always paid attention to the things that matter," I reply.

Katniss twists her head round to look back at me and our eyes lock together. She smiles softly at me.

"It's a good quality to have," she says.

I smile back at her and then there is a moment of quiet before Katniss turns away and walks to sit on the couch.

"Thank you for doing this. I don't think I'm ever going to stop owing you," she says.

"You owe me nothing. Prim and I are doing this because we want to help," I reply.

"And would you have helped any other rebel in the same way you are helping me?" Katniss asks.

I open my mouth to answer but find I can't. She might have a point. I don't think I would have been so eager to help anyone else. But it all comes back to this strange force that keeps drawing me to this girl.

Katniss smiles knowingly as she strokes her belly.

"I think I get it. I can't seem to stay away from you either," she says.

I smile, feeling a little bit like a teenage boy whose crush has just been revealed. There is more quiet before Katniss speaks again.

"I can't stay here forever. And I don't just mean in this house. I can't stay in Panem. I can't hide a baby indefinitely. I need to get over the border. Preferably before the baby is born," she says.

My heart sinks. I guess I have been so focused on keeping her and the baby safe until it's birth that I didn't think about what would happen after. But she's right. There is no way we could keep this baby hidden after it's born. She is going have to leave at some point.

"I don't even know how to go about doing that," I say.

I hang my head and Katniss gets off the couch. She lightly touches my hand and I look back up at her.

"I'll call Paylor. She'll be able to set it up. But it's going to take a while to do so. I'll still have a few months here," she replies.

I let out a sigh of relief at the thought of not losing her just yet and then lean my forehead against hers.

"Okay. Then let me help you while you're here," I say.

Katniss smiles as she leans in closer to me.

"I'll allow it," she replies.

* * *

 **A/N: So Katniss and Peeta are going to being getting a lot closer from now. A lot of people are asking about the baby daddy and what's up with Madge but I'm sorry to say that neither of those mysteries are going to be solved soon.**

 **Hope you are still enjoying it!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

I clutch my umbrella tightly in my hand as I wait to cross the street and go to the cake shop. Once I've crossed I bump into Cato and Madge and Madge gives me a bright smile. Cato is distracted by something on his phone and only gives me a small grunt in acknowledgement.

"Any idea why Finnick and Annie invited us here at such short notice?" Madge asks.

I shrug my shoulder. Finnick and Annie sent us a message only an hour ago demanding that we meet them at this cake shop as soon as possible. Neither were willing to give any more details.

"With Finnick it could be anything. Do remember that time he all ordered us to meet him at that karaoke bar just so he could celebrate completing some video game?" I reply.

Madge laughs as I pull open the door for her and then follow her through.

"I don't think Annie has forgiven her brother for getting Finnick that game. Finnick barely talked to her that week he played it. It's probably the longest time he has gone without sex," Madge says.

I laugh and Cato finally puts his phone away to follow us inside. He huffs as we scan the cake shop for our friends.

"This better not take long. I placed a bet on the Capitol Cougars winning today and I really want to get back in time to watch the match," he says.

Madge turns to roll her eyes at me and I muster a smile for her. But I'm getting tired of Cato selfish comments.

"I'm glad that a football match rates higher for you than your friends," I say barely containing my bitterness.

"I've got $1000 resting on this result today! It's pretty important," Cato exclaims.

Madge sighs and shakes her head.

"You can't keep betting such large sums of money. You've lost more than you have won recently. I don't like it," Madge says.

"You don't need to like it. I don't need your permission to do anything," Cato replies.

Madge straightens up and puts her hands on her hips as she looks him straight in the eye.

"Then I will tell your mom exactly why you've needed to borrow so much money from her recently. You know she finds betting abhorrent," Madge says.

Cato hangs his head at this. Not many people know it but his father was a gambling addict and it ruined his relationship with Coin. Cato was only three years old when they got a divorce. Coin caught his dad selling personal information about the family to the press as a way to pay for his habit. Cato hasn't heard from his dad since and I don't think it's a coincidence that his dad found himself in prison shortly after Coin was elected into power.

"Fine. I won't bet again," Cato concedes.

Madge nods her head satisfied and then all our attention is turned by Finnick calling us.

"Over here, guys!" he shouts.

Finnick stands up from his chair and waves us over while Annie sits beaming. As we go over I get an inkling about what this meet up is about.

Finnick pulls me in for a big hug and Annie and Madge exchange kisses on the cheeks before we all sit down.

"Thanks for coming at such short notice. We thought it's been a while since we all hung out together," Annie says.

"Prim had just started her reality TV marathon. Thank you for getting me out the house," I reply with a grin.

Finnick and Annie turn to each other with smiles and Finnick reaches out to take Annie's hand lovingly into his own. After they stare into each other eyes for a moment longer they turn back to us.

"We've got some pretty big news," Finnick says.

And just at this point the waiter comes over with a massive sponge cake topped with lots of creamy yellow frosting. The waiter puts down the cake in the centre of the table and Cato, Madge and I all peer over it to read the blue writing scrawled on top. It's only two words and confirms what I suspected when I saw them looking so happy on arrival.

 _We're pregnant!_

Finnick and Annie sit smiling at us expectedly and Madge's eyes widen in surprise.

"Congratulations! When did you find out?" Madge asks.

"Earlier this week. After a couple of months of nothing happening I was so happy when I realised my period was late. We've been to the doctor and she said that the baby is due early next summer," Annie replies.

Neither of my friends can stop smiling now it's out in the open, Finnick's hand goes to rest protectively over Annie's belly. Then Annie leans up to give him a soft kiss before placing her hand on top of his.

"That's great news. But I'm calling dibs on godfather," I say.

Finnick manages to drag his eyes away from Annie long enough to answer me.

"I don't know. Your taste in music really counts against you. I will not have my child listening to bad pop music," Finnick teases.

"Well someone is going to have to read the children's classics to your child. Remind me what was the last book you read. Wasn't it 50 Sex Positions in 50 days?" I reply.

Finnick laughs and the Annie smiles at me.

"Give Peeta a break, Finnick. We need to give him godfather rights so he'll continue to offer to cook for us when we host dinner parties," she says.

There is more laughter and the waiter comes back with small plates for each of us. Finnick gives Annie the knife and she smiles broadly as she cuts into it. Finnick places a kiss on her temple before she starts dishing out slices for all of us.

Cato looks a bit stunned as he is handed his slice and shakes his head.

"There is no way I'm ready for a kid. The only good reason for waking up in the middle of the night is for sex," he says.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm way too focused on my career right now to think about marriage and kids. You won't be fertilizing my eggs any time soon," Madge replies.

Cato looks relieved and Madge then turns to Annie to ask all the appropriate questions about pregnancy and babies. Finnick turns to tell us he already thinks it's going to be a boy and how he plans to be the perfect husband during this pregnancy.

"Peet, you need to give me that recipe for that chocolate cake you make. Annie's bound to crave chocolate at some point," Finnick says.

"Sure. How about one night I come round and show you how to make it? We don't want another baking disaster like when you tried to make profiteroles," I reply.

Finnick grins and slaps me on the shoulder.

"Thank you! And at least the neighbour's dog liked those profiteroles," he says.

I laugh as Finnick then goes into more stories about some of his cooking triumphs and disasters. I smile and laugh in all the right places but my mind drifts back to Katniss and how her experience of pregnancy is so different.

Telling your friends with cakes or balloons or sometimes even sky writing isn't uncommon in Panem. I think it's because there are so many hoops you have to jump through before you become eligible to be pregnant that people go over the top once they do finally conceive. Baby showers are bigger than weddings these days. I can buy cards to congratulate friends on their pregnancy and some restaurants have special deals for couples who have just recently announced they are expecting. There is a bar in town that specialises in non-alcoholic cocktails and is regularly booked out by qualified couples celebrating their announcement. Katniss can't even leave the house now. I'm mad at myself for not realising the injustices about this earlier.

But I am still genuinely happy for Finnick and Annie. For all I tease Finnick I know he's going to make a great dad. I just wish Katniss had the chance to enjoy her pregnancy as much as my friends will.

We manage to eat most of the cake with Finnick insisting that Annie eats the two biggest slices now that she is eating for two. Annie has no objections and enjoys sucking the crumbs off her fingers at the end. Finnick's eyes darken slightly as he watches this and he leans in to pull Annie closer.

"And I think with that display we need to go home now," he says.

Annie smiles coyly at him before tipping her head up to give him a lingering kiss. Cato checks his watch and taps his foot impatiently on the ground.

"Well if you're leaving then I think we'll head too. Might catch the second half of the Cougars' game," he says.

I check my own watch and realise that I really need to get going as well.

"Congratulations again, guys. It's the best news I've heard all week," I say.

Finnick and Annie smile at me and then we all get up to make our goodbyes. I give both Annie and Finnick warm hugs, before kissing Madge on the cheek and waving Cato goodbye. I make sure to pick up my umbrella and we all go our separate ways after we exit. I check my watch again to make sure I'm not going to be late.

I walk quickly once I have left my friends and scan my watch to get on the subway to take me to the north part of city. After I get off the subway I make my way to an old record store and head inside. The woman working the desk is completely bald and has a large vine tattoo sprawling up her neck and over her skull. She looks up at me as I enter and I walk confidently up to her with the umbrella still clasped tightly in my hand.

"Hi. I'm looking for a copy of the album the Hanging Tree by the Seam Miners," I say.

The woman smiles at me and then gestures for me to come around the desk.

"I have a copy in the back," she says.

I nod my head before following her through.

She leads me down a dark corridor and then opens a door on the left.

"I think you'll find what you're looking for in here," she says.

I nod in thanks and she then leaves me. I take a deep breath as I enter the room.

The room is filled with shelves stacked full with records and music from decades ago but I'm not here for that. Instead my eyes find the dark-skinned woman sitting in a chair in the corner.

"It's good to see you again, Peeta," Paylor says.

For the last month Gloss and I have been working directly with the new head of the rebellion. Gloss' plan about not completing the census is gaining traction and Paylor wanted to work directly with us both. Nearly every workplace in the Capitol has now received an email from the rebels asking everyone to send the census form back blank. I've walked in on many whispered debates about whether to follow the plan or not. No one would break any laws to leave the form blank and more people seem to be gaining courage to try and stand up to the government. But Paylor wants to step up the propaganda. Gloss and I have met her in various businesses that have ties to the rebellion to talk through plans.

"Where's Gloss?" I ask.

I take a seat next to Paylor and lay the umbrella on top of the table.

"He's not coming. He thinks he's being followed and I told him to just go about his normal business for the next few weeks. He wasn't happy about it but he is becoming too valuable for us to be caught. Have you seen anyone suspicious following you recently?" she asks.

"I don't think so. But Prim and I will be extra vigilant from now on," I reply.

"If you even get the tiniest hint that someone is following you then you need to cut off contact from us immediately. It's not just yourself that you are protecting," she says.

I nod my head and instantly think of Katniss and the baby that is rapidly growing inside of her. After the raids on rebel houses she has been high up on the government priority list of people to be found. She's not left the pool house since the day she agreed to stay and I know it is driving her stir crazy as a result.

"How is Katniss doing? I can imagine she is not taking confinement well," Paylor says.

I smile as I shake my head.

"That's a bit of an understatement. But I've got a plan to cheer her up tonight. I can't take her to the woods but I can bring the woods to her," I reply.

Paylor smiles.

"You spoil her. She doesn't normally let people in so easily," she says.

I smile in gratitude but we didn't come here to talk about Katniss. Paylor turns her attention to the umbrella and tips her head at it.

"Is it in there?" she asks.

I nod my head as I lean closer.

"Yep. I finished it this morning," I say.

Paylor nods and then reaches to grab the umbrella. She twists the end of the handle and it pops off revealing a hollow inside. Slowly she puts her fingers in and pulls our a neatly rolled bit of paper. I tap my foot nervously as she unrolls the poster I have made and hold my breath as she studies it for a long moment.

"Is it what you were looking for?" I ask nervously.

A smile spreads across Paylor's face and she lowers the poster down to lay it across the table.

"It's exactly what I wanted," she replies.

I release a long breath and relax a bit more in my chair. When Paylor found out I could draw she asked me to design a poster to be used in the census campaign. I tried out lots of different designs before finally settling on one I deemed worthy enough.

I have only used black, white and red in the poster. The words _Our Body, Our Choice_ are written at the top and I have drawn a picture of a raised clench fist underneath with the word Rebel written on the forearm. Next to the fist is a symbol of the mockingjay and it's all placed on a red and white striped background. I have to admit I feel a little proud having produced it.

"Well done. This is good," Paylor says.

I smile triumphantly and Paylor carefully rolls it back up and places it back within the umbrella. She then tucks it by her side, ready to take it to whoever will be able to get this poster to the masses.

"I'm glad to have you on our side, Peeta Mellark," she says.

* * *

I do a bit of shopping before I head back to the house and check in on Katniss. She calls me in when I knock on the pool house door and I can barely hide my smile when I see what she is doing.

Katniss sits at the table with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she carefully balances a playing card on top of another one. This card pyramid is only about half way done but there are dozens of others all carefully erected around the room.

"I see you have had a productive afternoon," I say with a smile.

Katniss sighs heavily as she slumps back in her chair and swipes at one of the card pyramids to knock it over.

"This is what cabin fever is doing to me! It's resulted in me trying to stack any objects I can find. Yesterday it was tin cans today it is playing cards. I'm bored out of my mind," she moans.

I smile sympathetically as I take a seat next to her. Katniss rubs her hands over her belly as she sighs again. The last couple of weeks have been hard for her as she has become stuck indoors with only Prim and I for occasional company. She's already read most of the books in the bookcase and now has an encyclopaedic knowledge about most of the day time soap operas. I think I would also be going a bit insane if I were in her position.

"I miss the noise of the city streets and the smell of hot dogs as I walk down the High Street. I miss being in the woods and feeling the wind on my face. Do you know that I can walk the entire perimeter of this pool house in one hundred steps? I think I would do almost anything to walk more than one hundred steps," she says.

I reach for the shopping bags I brought with me and stick my hand inside.

"I can't do anything about the one hundred steps but I can do something about the woods. I thought I would try and bring them to you," I say.

Katniss struggles a little to sit more upright and furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"How can you do that?" she asks.

I grin broadly as I pull the first thing out of the shopping bag.

"First some pine cones and lavender to put around the room and make it look more like the woods. I would have bought you a tree but I don't think I could get it through the door," I say.

Katniss laughs as she takes one of the pine cones out of my hands. She turns it over and runs her finger over its rough surface as I see the first genuine smile from her all week.

"Dad and I used to collect these when I was kid and then mom would help us make them into decorations of owls and hedgehogs. My room was filled with them," she says.

"You'll have to show me how to make them. That will be all my Christmas gifts sorted then," I reply.

Katniss laughs as she puts the pine cone down and then looks back at me for the next thing.

"Next I have a pine scented candle in the hope it makes it smell like the woods in here," I say.

I give Katniss the candle and she brings it to her nose to smell. Her eyes flutter close as she inhales its earthy scent and I know I'm on to a winner.

"But the woods aren't complete without the sounds of birds singing and leaves rustling in the wind. I found a CD of woodland sounds so you can close your eyes and imagine you're there," I say.

Katniss takes the CD and shakes her head.

"I can't believe you did this," she says.

"I haven't even got to the best bit," I say. I then pull out a fake bow that can be used in a computer game. "I dragged out the old game console Finnick, Cato and I used to play in college and discovered there is an archery game for it. Now you can finally shoot again without ever leaving the pool house," I say with a grin.

Katniss's eyes widen in amazement as she takes the bow off me. She runs her hands over it and smiles. She told me a few weeks ago how her dad taught her to shoot. Now that he is gone she says she feels closest to him when she has a bow and arrow in her hands.

She doesn't say anything for a very long time but I can see the joy in her eyes and it tells me how much she appreciates it. Eventually she turns back to me with a soft smile.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you," she says.

I smile back.

"I just wanted to see your smile again. It's my favourite thing," I reply.

Our eyes don't leave each other and there is this lovely moment of content silence before Katniss wraps her arms around me. Her belly gets in the way a little but it doesn't stop me from holding her as close as I can.

"You're a little bit corny but I find it kind of sweet," Katniss mumbles into my shoulder.

I give her a little squeeze before pulling back and brushing the strands of hair away from her face.

"You're the bravest woman I have ever met. You've opened my eyes for me and I can't believe how ignorant I have been throughout my life. I thought I was good at helping people but I now realise that I was only good at helping people who came from the same background as me. I've been ignoring the people who the need the most help for years," I say.

"You were annoyingly naïve when I first met you but you're slowly beginning to realise what it's been like to be us and you're helping us get our message out now," she replies.

"It doesn't feel like enough," I say.

"It's enough for now. We can't just throw you into the deep end," Katniss says with a grin.

I smile and it scares me just how much I am willing to do for her and the baby already. It makes it harder for me to deny that my feelings are purely platonic.

Eventually Katniss pulls away and twists round to look at the fake bow. She then turns to me with a grin.

"So are you ready to see me shoot? I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you're a beginner," she says.

"You are the most competitive person I know. It sounds like you wouldn't even let a child beat you at swing ball," I reply.

"Failure is an important learning tool. It's better to teach them that early so they are not given false hope about how good they are," she says.

I laugh and shake my head.

"God help this baby. It'll never want to play anything with you," I reply.

Katniss rolls her eyes before pushing herself off the chair and heading towards the couch.

"I think you are just stalling now, Mellark. Let's get this game started," she says.

I smile as I pick up the game console and take it over to the TV to plug in. Katniss waits impatiently for everything to get set up and a look of steely determination appears on her face when the game finally loads. She's not going to show me any mercy.

* * *

"Hell yes! That's how you do it! Perfect score! I am the best!" Katniss declares.

She punches her fist in the air as the last target falls and I turn to shake my head at her.

"You become a different person when you play games," I say.

Katniss turns to me with a big grin.

"This is the most exciting thing to happen to me this week since I spent an hour trying to swot a fly. You've got to give this to me," she replies.

"Fair enough. That was a pretty impressive display. I just wish I could see you shoot with a real bow and arrow," I say.

"Well let's hope that one day you do. And you didn't do too badly either. I would be pretty happy with that score if I was you," Katniss says.

"I'm glad I didn't completely embarrass myself. But I watched you pretty carefully. I think I picked up a few tips. Next time it's going to be closer," I reply.

Katniss laughs as she leans back against the cushions and rubs a hand over her belly. And then to let me know exactly what she is thinking a very loud rumble comes from her stomach.

"That's definitely my cue to start dinner. I can't believe you lasted a whole hour without asking for food," I say.

Katniss scowls at me as I give her a hand to help her get up. We both go to the small kitchen area and I pull out some ingredients for dinner.

"I thought we could make mushroom risotto tonight. If we use brown rice it contains magnesium, fibre, Vitamin D and calcium which are all important for the baby during the second trimester," I say.

"You know I didn't expect you to read the pregnancy book as well," Katniss replies.

I smile as I pull out the saucepan and Katniss starts chopping up the mushrooms.

"You asked me to teach you how to cook better so I thought it was best I learned what types of food you should be eating. Remember I want this baby to be born healthy, strong and chubby," I say.

Katniss laughs.

"Remember I have to push this thing out of my vagina. I don't want it too chubby," she replies.

I laugh as we work side by side chopping the vegetables and making the stock. Katniss is eager to ask about my meeting with Paylor and I recount the encounter in as much detail as possible. I know it helps her feel like she is still part of the rebellion in some way. A huge part of her frustration about being stuck inside is that she can't actively help the rebels any more and she feels like she is letting them down. But I've told her I will do almost anything she wants me to do for the rebels.

Katniss then turns some music on and I listen in awe as she sings along. She doesn't find my voice quite so enchanting and laughs at my attempts to join in.

We do this so regularly now, cooking together and just chatting about our days. It's become my new normal and the thing I am most excited for when I wake up each morning. I've begun to wish all my days end up being like this.

I pour us both a glass of cool water as Katniss plates up the risotto and then we sit next to each other to tuck into our meal. Katniss is as eager as ever and eats a large mouthful before I have even picked up my knife and fork.

"Mmm. I definitely think we are getting better," she says.

I smile but Katniss suddenly drops her fork and her hand shoots straight for her stomach.

"Oh!" she exclaims.

My heart jolts in panic and I spring towards her.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" I ask.

She looks up at me and a broad grin spreads across her face. She reaches out to take my hand and then places it on her stomach.

"I think the baby just kicked," she says.

"Really?" I ask.

My hands skim over her stomach but I sense no movement. Katniss nods her head.

"I've felt them moving around before but this was the first proper kick," she replies.

"I can't feel anything. Do you think it will kick again soon?" I ask.

Katniss shrugs her shoulder but can't stop smiling.

"Maybe it liked the risotto. I'll try another bite," she says.

I keep my hand on her stomach as she leans forward to take another mouthful. Katniss chews on it carefully and at first I still feel nothing but then all of a sudden I feel a sharp nudge against my hand. My eyes widen in surprise.

"I felt it that time! It definitely likes the risotto," I say. "It's incredible."

"It really is," Katniss replies and our eyes catch.

The baby kicks again and our hands rest on top of each other's to feel it. It feels like the moment we saw the baby on the sonogram for the first time. It's a very real reminder of the life that is growing inside of Katniss but this kick just makes me impatient to meet the little person inside.

"At least we know this is definitely your child. Only your child would kick when it gets fed. And I'm going to feed you mushroom risotto everyday just to feel this again," I say.

"I'll allow it," Katniss says with a smile.

She then links her fingers through mine and I feed her another mouthful in the hope the baby kicks again. We both laugh as it nudges against our hands. When I look back into Katniss' eyes I'm surprised just how close we have gotten. Our noses our only a breath away and I don't think I have ever seen her smile so brightly. We rest our heads together as we both look down at her stomach and caress the skin protecting the baby inside.

I could sit there all day feeling the baby kick but the beeper on our watches goes off and the TV flickers on in the corner. Reluctantly we pull apart to face the screen.

" _And now some breaking news. Now the Sterilization Bill has been passed President Coin announced today when the first round of sterilizations will take place. They will start two weeks on Monday and the first candidates will be the females currently incarcerated in Capitol Prison. President Coin stated today that this is another step towards eradicating all criminal and delinquent behaviour," Caesar Flickerman announces._

The screen then flicks to Coin as she gives her speech about the bill today. My heart sinks in my chest for all the woman who will have their right to have a child taken away.

Katniss clutches her belly protectively as she turns to look at me sadly.

"Capitol Prison. That's where Johanna is," she says.

My heart sinks further as this news becomes personal. I pull Katniss into me and the earlier joy of feeling the baby kick is forgotten.

* * *

 **A/N: Some people expressed concern that Coin was going to make things worse now that the rebels are getting stronger and sadly Johanna is taking the brunt of Coin's anger. Things in Panem are going to be bad for a while longer.**

 **Thanks for everyone that has commented on the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

I take a deep breath as my eyes zone in on the small red and white target. I make sure the computerised bow is steady in my hand and take my time before releasing. Katniss sucks in a breath as the arrow on the TV screen flies through the air and then lands plump and centre on the target.

"Nooo!" she wails.

I turn to her with a triumphant grin.

"I told you that I would eventually beat you. And it took me less than two months!" I reply.

Katniss huffs as the computer game announces me as the winner and wraps her arms around her large belly.

"I'm blaming the bump. The baby kicked me just as I was taking the last shot. That tiny jolt was enough for my arrow to go off course," Katniss says.

I smile again as I put down the bow and lean in closer to her.

"Just admit I'm the better archer," I tease.

Katniss shakes her head fiercely as she scowls at me.

"Never. I'd like to see how you would do with a human growing inside of you," she replies.

I shrug my shoulder.

"If I'm this good it's only because I have the best teacher," I say.

Katniss rolls her eyes and I lean in to place a kiss on her cheek. I find it hard not to chuckle at how pissed off she is.

"Food is the only thing that is going to cheer me up now," Katniss says.

I grin at this but then there is a knock on the door. Katniss freezes a little at the sound and I lean over to squeeze her hand.

"Don't worry. It will just be Prim. She'll have got home from her shift by now," I say.

Katniss relaxes a little and I get up to let my sister in. She carries a brown paper bag and smiles brightly at us.

"Uh oh. Katniss looks pissed. What did you do Peeta?" Prim asks.

"I only beat her at the archery game for the first time. As you can see, she has been a gracious loser," I reply.

"Katniss, how could you let him beat you? I was enjoying the fact he was being beaten by a girl every day," Prim replies.

"The baby kicked at the wrong moment. And I'm going to just forget today happened. I'll beat him again tomorrow," Katniss says.

Prim and Katniss share a grin and I shake my head. Prim pulls up a chair to sit opposite Katniss whilst I take my seat next to her on the couch. Prim then starts pulling things out of the brown bag and hands them to Katniss.

"I've got you some more vitamin D and iron tablets. I'm still worried that your iron levels are a little low. Have you been eating lots of eggs and meat like I suggested?" Prim asks.

"Peeta has drawn up a whole weekly plan of iron rich meals. I think we have that covered now," Katniss replies.

Prim nods her head satisfied. I don't think we could have done these last few months without her. She's been able to use her knowledge to check on Katniss and the baby and it's given us a real peace of mind that everything is going as smoothly as it can be.

"Good," Prim says before pulling out a small jar of cream. "I thought you would appreciate this as well. It's really good for helping stretch marks. Plus it smells great."

Katniss takes it gratefully and pops open the lid to give it a sniff. A huge smile spreads across her face.

"It smells like a meadow," Katniss replies.

Prim nods her head in agreement before leaning back in her chair.

"Thank you. I know you are risking a lot to get me this stuff," Katniss says.

Prim smiles and shrugs her shoulder.

"I actually find it quite exciting. And it's become quite easy. I just log onto the database and find pregnant woman who don't take prescriptions and use their name to get you the pills. And I'm glad that I'm not just doing it for you now but also for other women Paylor has told me about. I've found I quite like breaking the law," Prims replies.

"You've been a bad influence on us, Katniss. Our teachers would be appalled by how we've turned out. I've lost count how many laws we've broken now," I say.

"Well my dad would have said I've been a good influence. You're breaking the laws for the right reasons," Katniss replies.

Prim grins widely.

"Absolutely. I honestly believe we can change things now. Everybody is talking about the census stunt at work. From the conversations I've overheard a lot of people returned their forms blank," Prim says.

"I think that's why Flickerman hasn't reported anything about it on the news bulletins. If a high percentage of people had filled it in it would be all over the news and the government would be celebrating the fact the rebels' plan didn't work," Katniss adds.

I nod my head in agreement.

"We're gaining more sympathy by the day. Coin's day of reckoning will come," I say.

Everyone nods but our watches go off and the TV flickers on for the evening news bulletin.

"Let's see if Flickerman mentions anything about the census tonight," Katniss says.

I smile back at her before turning to watch the TV.

" _Our main story tonight is about the up coming trial of rebellion leader, Gale Hawthorne. The trial starts a week on Monday and Mr Hawthorne has been charged with various crimes including the plotting and implementing of the Family Planning bombings." Caesar states_.

Katniss' eyes narrow in anger as Caesar starts detailing Gale's crimes and she shakes her head.

"It's so many lies," she mutters.

I frown as I turn to look at her. As much as I support the rebels, I can't condone what Gale Hawthorne has done. But I don't get a chance to question her as the image of Caesar starts to flicker and a male voice talks over him.

" _Testing, testing. This is the rebellion," the voice says._

The anger disappears from Katniss face and she struggles to sit up a bit straighter.

"That's Beetee," she says. "He's got through."

Prim and I turn to look at each other amazed. The screen flickers back to Caesar but after only a few seconds cuts out completely and is replaced by a fiery mockingjay symbol. Beetee's voice then talks over it.

" _I repeat, this is the rebellion and I have a message from rebel leaders Gale Hawthorne and Fiona Paylor. They want to congratulate every person who returned their census form blank apart from the words, Our Body, Our Choice. Our sources have confirmed that 62% of you did this. That is 62% of the population who see the Coin Laws and the recent sterilisation bill as a major violation of our human rights. That is 62% of people that agree it is wrong to mutilate a person's body against their will to stop them reproducing. It's 62% of people that want change. Fiona and Gale want people to know they are not alone in supporting us. They ask you to join them and help bring about the change the majority of us want," Beetee says._

The mockingjay symbol then flaps its wings and takes flight, leaving the words Our Body, Our Choice and a web link on the screen. This image stays for several seconds before the screen goes blank and then cuts back to a rather fraught looking Caesar Flickerman.

" _We're sorry for any interruptions you had watching us just then. We experienced a few technical difficulties," he says._

Katniss scoffs as Caesar tries to recompose himself and report on Gale as if nothing else has happened.

"I can't believe Beetee finally got in. He's been trying for almost a year!" Katniss says.

I nod my head in disbelief.

"62%. That's huge," I say.

"How accurate can that number be? What are these sources they talk about?" Prim asks.

"I know we have people working in the government but their identities are kept under wraps. The only people who know who they are are Paylor and Gale. But I would say they are reliable. They have been in the past," Katniss replies.

"Change is coming sooner that I thought," Prim says.

Katniss nods her head.

"I wish I was out there right now. I miss the rallies and wish I could see the people fighting back. But I don't think change is going to happen before this baby is born," she says sadly.

Katniss strokes her belly and I reach out to take her hand. I make sure she is looking in my eyes before I speak.

"You'll be able to come back and live freely with your baby. I know it," I say.

Katniss gives me a grateful smile and I then pull her into my arms to hug her.

* * *

I wake up with a massive smile on my face as I think about the successful census plan and I'm proud for the small part I played in it. I saw my poster tacked to tree trunks and bus shelters and like to think that it convinced at least one person to return the form blank.

But Katniss is right about change not coming quick enough for her and the time is nearly here for her to be smuggled over the border. I've met with Paylor a couple of times now to go over plans and she's requested to meet me again. I leave Prim to occupy Katniss this morning and then head to the rendezvous point with Paylor.

It's gotten harder for Paylor to move around these last few weeks and she has had the unenviable task of using the sewer system to get around. Listening to Madge talk about her work with Coin it is frustrating the government greatly that they can't figure out how she is moving.

Today I meet her in the back of a furniture store owned by one of the people converted by Gloss. I think Gloss actually fancies the owner so spent more effort than usual to convince him to join our cause. The owner is a little geeky looking with his slim frame and glasses but he has sparkly green eyes that I can tell will have captured Gloss' attention. I'm shown quickly through to the back once I am greeted.

Paylor stands looking over various papers when I enter. She gives me a small smile before ushering me over.

"We've found the point on the border that Katniss will be able to cross. The whole border is lined with an electric fence but it is an unknown fact that sections of it aren't powered at certain times. They keep changing the sections not powered but we've been able to confirm this section will be off when we move Katniss in two weeks," she says.

I nod my head as Paylor points to the section on the map.

"Our liaison across the border is called Cinna. He will meet Katniss there and help her cross," Paylor adds.

I nod my head again.

"It's just going to be hard to get her up there in the first place," I say.

Paylor stretches up as she nods her head.

"The fake identity papers for you both are almost ready. They should get you quite far north but if you are spotted anywhere within ten miles of the border they will haul you into the police station," Paylor says.

I hang my head. I know how tricky this is going to be. The plan is for Katniss and I to pose as a married and qualified couple going to visit a great aunt up north. Beetee will be able to hack my watch to make it look like I am still in the Capitol and we won't be able to stop anywhere that will want to scan a watch. I'm to drive Katniss as close to the border as possible and then help her walk to meet this Cinna person. There I will have to leave her.

Late at night I am kept awake by all the things that could go wrong and often wake in a cold sweat after I have dreamed of Katniss and the baby getting shot in front of me. But I know this is the only way to keep her and the baby safe until the rebellion has been won.

"I want this plan to work so badly. I don't know how I will be able to live with myself if it doesn't," I say.

Paylor comes round to my side of the table and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We have an 75% success rate in doing this. And Katniss is a stubborn fighter so she will do everything in her power to get herself and the baby to the border," she says.

I nod my head as I try to believe it.

"I would normally ask a man if he was sure he wanted to do this but I don't have to with you. I know this is what your heart wants. But I need to ask you, do you want to cross the border with her? Because no matter how dangerous it is getting her up there, the hardest part for you is going to be leaving her," Paylor says.

I look up at Paylor and can't believe I'm that transparent. I've never put a name to my feelings for Katniss mainly because to put a name to them would complicate things further. But I've always known it would be hard to say goodbye to her.

"She would never forgive me for coming with her. She needs me to be here for the rebellion," I say.

Paylor nods her head.

"You have been very helpful for us, Peeta. But we're getting more numbers by the day. And don't underestimate a woman's feelings," she says.

* * *

Paylor's words stay with me when I get back to the pool house later that day. I still don't want to name my feelings but Paylor's words make the flutter in my heart more obvious when Katniss smiles at me and the warmth of her touch greater. I don't deny that seeing her is my favourite part of the day. But I find it hard to believe Katniss could be feeling any of the things I do. She is so focused on the baby and the rebellion that she doesn't have time for any of those types of feelings. And I tell myself that I'm okay with that.

For the first time in a long time I am glad that I have to be away from the pool house tonight. It's too confusing to be around her and Madge has her birthday party this evening. I leave Prim and Katniss arguing over what movie to watch to meet my friends at a trendy jazz bar downtown.

Madge smiles brightly at me when I arrive and pulls me in for a warm hug.

"Thanks for coming!" she says.

"Happy Birthday. How did you convince Cato to book this place and not the dance club down the road?" I ask.

I look over to Cato and he has already taken up residence at the bar as he grips onto a glass of scotch. He shakes his head in dismay of the jazz musicians playing nearby.

Madge smiles at me wickedly.

"Cato is easy to convince. I just need his cock in my mouth and he'll do anything I want," she replies.

"Does your daddy know that you speak like that?" I say, raising my eyebrow.

Madge gently elbows me in the ribs.

"You can be such a prude, Peeta Mellark. This is my first night off in ages so I'm going to drink and swear as much as I like tonight! Even a pissed off Cato isn't going to spoil my mood," she declares.

"Is work really that bad at the moment? I saw the rebels' message on the news bulletin last night. I can assume Coin didn't take it that well," I say.

"That's an understatement. We were all still in work when it happened and she threw a paper weight at the TV. She's desperate for Gale Hawthorne's trial to start so she can remind everyone how bad the rebels can be," Madge replies.

"So she's really worried about them then? Were those census statistics right?" I ask.

Madge looks around her to see if anyone is near and then leans in closer to whisper in my ear.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but yes they are very accurate and she's now also worrying about a mole in her government. That's the only way the rebels could have gotten that information," Madge says.

I find it hard not to smile at this bit of news. It's good to know that Katniss was right about trusting the sources in the government. And I realise that my friendship with Madge could be beneficial to the rebellion. Cato may know nothing about what his mother gets up to but Madge does. If I butter her up right she might reveal certain things.

But I don't want to push Madge right now in fear of her suspecting anything so decide to move the conversation on.

"Well that all sounds like a good excuse to have a drink tonight. What are you having? I'll buy you one now," I say.

Madge smiles and slips her arm through mine.

"I'll have a gin martini, thank you very much," she says.

I smile back as we walk towards the bar. Madge flits off once I have bought the drink to talk to some other friends that have just walked through the door. Cato continues to sit by himself drinking and doesn't once look over to Madge. I decide to leave him in his mood and find other people to talk to.

It seems everyone is talking about the census stunt and the subsequent rebel announcement last night but no one quite openly admits if they participated in the stunt or not. Instead I spend most of the evening guessing what people did with their census based on their comments.

"I think it was the Sterilization Bill that tipped most people over the edge. It just doesn't sit right doing that to human being. It's a violation against someone's body," our friend Clove says.

She definitely sent the form back blank. There's an anger in her eyes as she talks about it.

"I can't imagine what it must be like to have that done to you. But Annie and I have to be careful at the moment. I'm not convinced the government will just let the people who sent it back blank get away with it," Finnick replies.

Finnick and Annie filled it in. Although I'm disappointed in my best friends I can understand why they did it. Annie is vulnerable now that she is pregnant and they can't risk doing anything that might revoke their qualified status. Supporting the rebels could be grounds to recategorize them as unqualified.

"I think Coin's lack of response today just shows how worried she is about the rebels," I add.

Clove nods her head in agreement but suddenly Cato stumbles onto the stage and shushes the band.

"Stop that shit! I have an announcement to make!" he declares.

The band all look to each other confused but put down their instruments. We turn to the stage and Madge makes her way up front.

"Cato, what are you doing? I told you no speeches," she says.

Cato wobbles slightly as he takes a slurp of his drink but the glass misses his lips slightly and dribbles down his shirt. He then bangs his hand on his chest and lets out a loud belch before gesturing for Madge to join him.

"Stop telling me what to do. I'm trying to ask you something. Get up here," he says.

Madge shakes her head but Cato gets angrier and smashes his scotch glass on the stage.

"Come on! Don't keep everyone waiting!" he exclaims.

He then reaches down to grab her arm and tries to tug her up. Madge tries to shake him off put when he doesn't relent Madge eventually joins him. I step forward to help Madge out but she catches my eye and shakes her head.

"What is so important that you have to embarrass us?" Madge asks.

Cato sways as he grasps Madge's hands in his.

"Madge Elizabeth Undersee, from the moment I saw you I thought you were the hottest girl I have ever met," Cato starts.

"Oh, Cato, don't do it," Finnick says, shaking his head in despair.

I think I know where this is going too and agree this is the worst possible time.

"I'm never going to find a girl as hot and smart as you so I only have one question for you," Cato continues.

Madge's eyes widen in alarm as Cato gets down on one knee and pulls out a large diamond ring. I join Finnick in shaking my head. It's like watching a car crash. I know what is going to happen but I can't look away.

"Will you marry me?" Cato asks.

There is a long and deadly silence as everyone waits for the answer they know Madge will give. Madge seems frozen in shock and Cato wobbles again as he holds the ring out.

After what seems like an age Madge finally comes to her senses and shakes her head.

"No, Cato. Not like this," she says.

Madge then turns and flees off the stage.

Cato is left kneeling by himself for a moment and everyone continues to look at him. He then turns to look out at us and angrily gets to his feet.

"What are you all looking at? I'm not a fucking TV show! You can all fuck off!" he declares.

Most people turn away and the noise in the bar soon picks up. I jump up onto the stage and drag Cato off before he insults anyone else.

"You need to calm down," I say once I have pulled him into a dark corridor.

"I shouldn't have to calm down! She just humiliated me out there! Rejected me in front of everyone!" he yells.

"What did you expect, Cato? You're drunk and haven't talked to her all night! I don't blame her for saying no," I reply.

Cato throws my hand off him and shakes his head in disgust.

"Fine. Take her side. But no one says no to me. Who does she think she is?" he says bitterly.

I shake my head.

"A woman has a right to say no. You can't go through life bullying people into doing what you want them to do," I say.

"She'll have to say yes. It's what Mom wants," Cato replies.

I take a step back as I realise what Cato's words mean.

"Your mom told you to do this? She wanted you to propose so there would be some good publicity for her after this census thing," I say.

"We've been dating three years. It's about time we got married," Cato replies.

I shake my head as I step away from him.

"That's not the reason to get married, Cato. Can't you see how you are behaving is wrong? You need to think long and hard about who you are and what you want because after tonight I don't think I like this person you've become," I say.

I don't let him answer as I turn and walk away.

The mood in the party has dampened considerably and many people have gone home. I grab my jacket too and head out the door. But on my way out I bump into Madge smoking in an alleyway. I shrug on my coat and then go up to her.

"I didn't know you smoked," I say.

I lean against the wall next to her and she looks at the cigarette in her hand before taking another drag.

"Only in emergency situations," she replies.

I nod sympathetically and we stand in silence for a moment.

"I spoke with Cato. He only proposed tonight because his mother told him too," I say.

Madge lets out a bitter laugh.

"I should have seen that coming. She's desperate for some good news to report right now," she says.

She then takes one last drag of the cigarette and snubs it out with the toe of her shoe.

"I sometimes wondered if I made the right choices getting here. I'm not sure I'm prepared for marriage with Cato," she says.

I furrow my eyes in confusion.

"Then why have you dated him for so long?" I ask.

Madge turns to me with a small smile.

"Never underestimate what you will do for someone you love," she says.

Her answer leaves me even more confused. Although they have been dating for three years I've never seen Madge and Cato as the poster couple for deep and meaningful love and I've questioned many times why Madge is still with him. Does she really love him that much?

"Goodnight, Peeta. You've been a good friend," Madge says.

She then picks herself off the wall and walks back into the bar.

* * *

I feel emotionally exhausted when I get back home and pop my head into the pool house to check Katniss is still okay. Prim must have gone to her own bed and Katniss lies sleeping on her side. I smile at the sight and begin to quietly shut the door to let her rest. However just as I am about to close the door completely I hear a garbled scream.

My natural urge to protect Katniss causes me to push open the pool house door and dash quickly into the room. Katniss' legs kick against the sheets while her hands flail about. It pains me to see her like this and I rush to try and help.

"Stop! Stop!" she yells.

The scene reminds me of the one in Tigris' basement when Katniss had the nightmare and I clamber into bed with her to try and calm her.

"Katniss, wake up. You're dreaming," I say.

I put my hands on her shoulders to try and calm her but her movements just get jerkier.

"No! No! No!" she moans.

I try to gently shake her awake but she just continues to wriggle against me. She then swings her fist up and hits me square on the jaw. I let out an oof noise and release my hands from her as I reach up to stroke the area she hit. Katniss' eyes then spring open and widen in alarm when she catches sight of me nursing my hurt jaw.

"Peeta? Oh my god! What did I do?" she asks.

I smile as I lay down on my side beside her and stroke a piece of sweaty hair back.

"You had a nightmare and my jaw got in the way of your fist," I reply.

Katniss looks appalled by her actions and reaches out to stroke her fingers over my jaw.

"Oh, Peeta. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she repeats.

Katniss starts to hiccough and I can see her getting emotional. I smile as I place my hand over hers to soothe her.

"It's okay. I just hope it wasn't actually me you were hitting in the dream," I say.

Katniss tries to give me a smile as she shakes her head.

"No. It wasn't," she says sombrely.

I want to ask her more but know she will tell me in her own time. Right now I just want to make her feel better.

Katniss is quiet and I put my hand underneath her chin to tip it up. I brush more hair off her face as I look at her seriously.

"Are you okay though? You've said you get nightmares before. Are they all that bad?" I ask.

Katniss shrugs her shoulder.

"They've gotten more frequent since I became pregnant. I don't remember the last time I got an uninterrupted night sleep," she says.

"Why didn't you tell me that? I would have tried to help you," I reply.

Katniss smiles and places a kiss on my hand.

"You do enough for me as it is," she says.

I shake my head and grip her head tightly in my hands. I then bring my forehead down to rest against hers.

"Everything I do for you is because I want to. Tell me what you need me to do to help you," I reply.

"Honestly, just having you here makes me feel safe," she says.

I smile before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay. I can do that," I say.

We hold each other for moment and then Katniss looks up at me.

"Thank you for not asking what my nightmares are about. One day I want to tell you but not tonight," she says.

"I'm here when you are ready," I reply. "Just try and get some sleep now."

Katniss smiles at me in thanks and nods her head. I kiss her forehead and watch her as her eyes flutter close. I don't close my own eyes until I'm sure she is asleep and my heart swells when I see her peaceful breathing. I then shuffle back to give her some room and my hand reaches out to tenderly stroke her belly. I feel a little nudge as the baby moves and a smile stays on my lips as I close my eyes.

I end the day with one thought running through my head. I love her. I love the baby. And now I have so much more to lose.

* * *

 **A/N: A lot is going to happen in the next couple of chapters so I hope you enjoyed the fluffy moments in this one.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed the story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: An answer to one of this story's biggest questions will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **Warning: There is discussion about sexual assault in this chapter that some people may find upsetting**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

When I peel my eyes open I find Katniss' grey orbs staring back at me.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I ask with a hint of a smile.

I then yawn and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Katniss scoffs.

"You wish. This belly has made me stuck in this position and I've had to watch you drool for the last twenty minutes," Katniss replies.

I hastily reach up to wipe away the drool and Katniss laughs.

"I was just kidding. Annoyingly you look more handsome in your sleep," she says.

I quirk my eyebrow at her.

"I don't think you've ever admitted I'm handsome before," I say.

I may now have admitted my feelings to myself but I am still hesitant to believe Katniss feels the same way.

"Well pregnancy hormones do funny things to a woman. I had a sex dream about Haymitch Abernathy last week so I wouldn't get too excited over my appraisal of you," she replies.

I bark out a loud laugh.

"Haymitch Abernathy? Gale's Hawthorne's lawyer? Really? He always looks like he has bathed in alcohol," I say.

"He probably has," Katniss replies before sticking out her hand for me. "So are you going to help me up or not?"

I smile and nod my head before sitting up to help her out the bed. I grab her cosy robe and Katniss smiles gratefully as I wrap it around her shoulders. Then both our hands fall to her belly and Katniss lovingly caresses it.

"Good morning, baby," she says.

The baby then kicks against our hands and I still get the same thrill I did the first time I felt the baby move. Now Katniss is so big I have begun to imagine what the little person will look like when they arrive. In my head I imagine a mini Katniss with dark braids and a scowl that matches her mother's. But I also imagine her as a happy child that loves to be chased around in the outdoors and to climb the tallest trees. And in my weakest moments I imagine the child smiling at me and calling me daddy.

I place a kiss on the side of Katniss' head and then we both move to the kitchen area to make breakfast. Katniss starts on the eggs while I make the toast.

I've basically moved into the pool house. Ever since I walked in on Katniss' nightmare she has asked me to stay as she tries to find peaceful sleep. The last seven nights I have fallen asleep beside her and been there to calm her if the night terrors came. They don't happen every night but Katniss says that she sleeps a lot better knowing I am here.

While we are tucking into breakfast our watches beep and the morning bulletin comes on. Today the news is only focused on one thing. Gale Hawthorne's trial starts this morning.

Coin has used the lead up to this trial as a way to deflect from the rebels' successful census plan. Gale Hawthorne's image has been plastered almost everywhere. It's on bus shelters and billboards. The news bulletins have focused exclusively on him and there are places even selling anti Gale t-shirts. Coin doesn't want people to forget what he has done.

The trial is going to be broadcast live over the next ten weeks and our office has been ordered to have a live stream of it playing at all times in the reception area.

Katniss' eyes are glued to the TV screen as they talk about Gale. Her relationship with Gale has always been the thing I have felt most uncomfortable about since we've met. I know they have known each other since they were kids but he still designed a bomb that killed innocent people. I'm surprised Katniss can still support him after that.

"Will you be watching the trial today?" I ask.

Katniss nods her head as her eyes don't leave the screen.

"It's been so long since I've seen him. I need to see him defend himself," she replies.

My eyes drop to her hands that rub over her stomach as she speaks. I've never asked her who the father of her baby is but as she sits eagerly waiting for any new news on Gale I think I can make a pretty good guess.

I have to leave for work but Katniss just gives me a distracted wave goodbye as she continues to watch the screen. I go into work trying not to be jealous of a guy that is on trial for mass murder.

I'm in a bit of a sombre mood when I slump down at my desk and Finnick notices straight away.

"Sugar cube?" he offers, holding out a cube to me. "You look like you could do with a sugar fix."

I politely shake my head.

"No thanks. It's just the Monday morning blues," I reply.

Finnick retracts the sugar cube and I do my best to be perkier. I sit up straighter and push the thought of Gale Hawthorne out of my mind. I don't want Finnick asking any more questions.

"How was your weekend? Is Annie's morning sickness still giving her a hard time?" I ask.

"Yep. I tried to kiss her awake yesterday morning but that just resulted in her bolting for the bathroom ten seconds later. I didn't realise my morning breath was that bad!" he replies.

I chuckle and turn to face Finnick more fully.

"Annie told me not to say anything but it's actually the smell of your arm pits that puts her off," I tease.

Finnick laughs before lifting his arm up to give his pit a sniff.

"Well I smell minty fresh now. Have a whiff," he says, shoving his arm pit towards my nose.

I scrunch up my nose and push him away.

"I don't know what weird stuff you're into but smelling your stinky pit is crossing the line," I say.

We both share a grin before turning to boot up our computers. While we wait for them to load Finnick leans back in his chair and begins to gently swivel it.

"Madge actually left our spare room yesterday and went back to Cato. Apparently she felt he had apologised enough," he says.

Madge had been staying with Finnick and Annie ever since Cato's failed proposal. Once he had sobered up he did the right thing and apologised profusely but I still can't quite get over some of his disgusting behaviour that night.

"She says she loves him but I'm really starting to wonder what it is about him that she loves. Cato still acts like a child and Madge is just so sophisticated," I reply.

Finnick shrugs his shoulder.

"I kind of always thought she got with him in the first place to further her career. She got that job working with Coin pretty quickly after they became official," he says.

"Really?" I ask intrigued.

"Yeah. I mean Madge is smart and she talks about her job more that Cato. And like you said they have nothing in common. It wouldn't surprise me if that was her motive for getting with him in the first place," Finnick replies.

I shake my head. Madge doesn't seem that calculating and deceitful.

"Hey, I've got nothing against the girl. I think she's great and good for Cato if he lets her be. I'm not judging her," he says.

I nod my head and begin to wonder if I misjudged Madge Undersee.

* * *

Katniss is still watching the TV when I get back in from work. Court has ended for the day but the news channel now animatedly analyses everything that has been said today.

Katniss looks briefly in my direction when I enter and I go to sit down beside her.

"Hey. How was the first day of the trial?" I ask.

I did my best to avoid catching bits of the trial at work. The sight of Gale Hawthorne just makes me feel a little nauseous.

"It was just opening statements today and nothing I didn't know already. The prosecution is based on lies. I just hope Haymitch can prove it," she replies.

My eyes flick briefly to the TV screen and I catch a glimpse of the rebel leader and his scruffy lawyer. Gale doesn't even try to hide his anger in his eyes.

"But Gale looked okay. He still looked strong and healthy although a little tired," she carries on.

I nod my head in agreement. He stands tall in the courtroom and is presented well in a crisp navy suit and styled hair. He looks defiantly at the people who accuse him but anger curls in my belly as he seems to show no remorse.

"How can you defend him? I know he was your friend but he still killed people. No matter what else he has done for the rebels, I can't get over that," I say.

Katniss tears her eyes away from the TV screen to look at me properly for the first time since we woke up.

"Gale's never killed anyone," she states.

"He was involved in the family planning bombings! The plans for the bomb were found in his house! He sent a letter to the press claiming responsibility for it!" I exclaim.

Surely she doesn't love him that much that she is blind to his actions? The prosecution has a pretty strong case against him.

Katniss shakes her head at me.

"Even after everything you've learned these last few months you still believe the things the government tell you," she says.

I open my mouth to protest but Katniss stops me with a shake of the head.

"Do you know that the newspaper never actually printed a copy of this so called letter? Do you know that the rebels had never before sent a letter like that? Previously whenever the rebels wanted to claim responsibility for something it was done through a video of Gale posted online. And do you know when another reporter asked to see the original letter the newspaper said that it had been lost? You don't lose a letter like that," Katniss says.

"Are you saying the letter never existed?" I ask.

"Gale certainly never sent a letter. But someone wanted the public to think Gale did. Probably the same person that planted the bomb plans in his house when they raided it on his arrest and probably the same person that paid witnesses to say they saw Gale at the scene of the crime," she replies.

"But how do you know the plans were planted and witnesses were? Was it Gale that told you he didn't send the letter? How can you be sure to believe him?" I ask.

"Because he has an alibi," Katniss says.

I'm shocked into silence as I struggle to comprehend what she is saying.

"What? Then why hasn't he told anyone about that?" I ask.

"Because he was with one of the mole's in Coin's government. The mole is too important for their cover to be blown. Gale knows it is better for the rebellion for him to be in jail than to have the mole exposed," she replies.

I shake my head in disbelief. This is a lot to take in.

"If Gale didn't do it then who did?" I ask.

Katniss shrugs her shoulder.

"We can't know for sure but it's likely to come from the government. I think the order came from Coin herself," Katniss says.

"But why would she kill her own people?" I ask.

"Because the rebels were gaining sympathy and more people were joining our cause. By announcing Gale was the one in charge of the bombings, hatred for the rebels grew again," Katniss says.

I let out a shaky breath as I put my elbows on my knees and rest my head in my hands.

"Their deceit is bigger than I ever imagined," I say.

Katniss places her hands on my back and begins rubbing my shoulders reassuringly. I tip my head up to look at her.

"Now you understand who the real enemy has been all along," she says.

* * *

I'm quiet for the rest of the evening as I let all this new information settle in. The rebels weren't the people I thought they were so why does it surprise me so much that Gale Hawthorne isn't who I thought either? I guess I'm just realising the lengths Coin will go to stay in power and it makes our task seem that little bit harder.

Both Katniss and I fall asleep early after a long and emotional day but I'm woken by Katniss' whimpers later in the night. My body knows exactly what to do now to calm her down and I grasp her hands within mine. I run my thumb soothingly over her knuckles as I gently shake her awake.

"Katniss, wake up. You're safe," I say.

She whimpers some more and struggles a little against me but I tighten my grip on her hand.

"It's okay. Wake up, Katniss. I'm here," I say.

Her body slowly begins to relax and the whimpers quieten down. I keep rubbing my thumb over her hand until she has gone completely still and then her eyes flutter open.

She looks on the verge of tears when she wakes and I lean in to place a kiss on her forehead.

"You're safe now," I say.

Katniss sniffs loudly as she then clutches tightly on the soft fabric of my sleep shirt.

"It felt so real tonight. I had to live it again," she sniffles.

I reach down to tip her head up and look her straight in the eye. My thumb strokes away the stray tear that has slipped down her cheek as I look at her worriedly.

"Live what again?" I ask.

Katniss looks at me sadly and it takes her a while to build up the courage to say it.

"I was raped," she replies.

My whole body goes rigid with shock and anger. My first instinct is to demand to know who did it to her and then charge round to beat the shit out of him. But I know that's not what Katniss needs right now.

"When?" I ask.

I think I know the answer though and I realise that my theory about Katniss and Gale is probably wrong.

"Seven months ago. It happened while I was working at the restaurant. One of the regulars had been trying to flirt with me for a while but I wasn't giving him anything back. And then one day he followed me back through and pinned me against the wall. I feel so weak for not being able to fight him off and I couldn't stop him from pushing himself inside of me," she says.

An anger I've never experienced before swirls up inside of me. The heat rises up my body and my fists clench so tightly that my nails break my skin. The tears roll freely down Katniss' cheek now and it is only her bump that gets in the way of me hugging her tightly.

"This man, he's the father of your baby?" I ask.

Katniss sniffs loudly as she nods her head.

"Yes. I thought I would never be able to love a child that was made in such a way but nothing prepares you for the unconditional love you feel for a life growing inside of you," she replies.

Tears slip down my cheek now and I run my hands over Katniss' back.

"I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through that. I hate this man for doing this to you," I say.

Katniss sniffs again as she looks up at me.

"I still dream about it most weeks. Sometimes I get angry at myself for putting myself in that situation. But then I realise it wasn't my fault. He was the one to blame. And I try to focus on the good things. Like the baby and the fact I met you because of it," she says.

I give her a small smile as I rest my head against hers.

"You are only the second person I've ever told. Only Johanna knew. I couldn't bring myself to tell Gale," she adds.

"Thank you for trusting me," I reply.

Katniss rubs her nose against mine.

"I trust you with everything," she whispers.

We spend a few moments holding each other but I still have one question to ask.

"Who was the man? He doesn't deserve getting away with hurting you," I say.

Katniss pulls away slightly from me so she can look into my eyes. Her eyes are full of sorrow as she tells me.

"You know him, Peeta. It was Cato," she replies.

It feels like the floor falls out underneath me and I feel like I'm tumbling into an abyss. My friend did this. My friend hurt the girl I love.

I don't want to believe it but it doesn't sound ridiculous. I saw the way Cato looked at Katniss that time at the restaurant. I've seen how he reacts to people who tell him no. Even the way he reacted angrily to Madge's rejection last week shows me he believes he should have anything he wants.

"I'll kill him," I say coldly as I get off the bed.

I start thrusting my legs in jeans while Katniss struggles to sit up as she begs me to stop.

"You can't say anything to him, Peeta. He can't find out I'm pregnant with his child. You'll know what Coin and him will do. Coin will marry him off to Madge and take my baby away from me. She'll find some loophole so she can give the baby to them even though they haven't been married for three years. I'm not going to let that happen," she says.

My shoulders slump and I stop getting dressed to sit back down on the bed. She's absolutely right. Confronting Cato just puts her and the baby in more danger. Katniss catches my chin to turn my head to look at her.

"I know it's hard to leave it alone. Believe me there have been times where I have planned to go round and cut off his balls but we need to be smart," she says.

"He shouldn't be able to get away with it," I say.

"And he won't. Once the rebellion has been won there is going to be so much shit thrown his and Coin's way. We just need to be patient," she replies.

I nod my head and hang it despondently. Patience doesn't sound good right now.

"I'm sorry I was friends with someone that hurt you," I say.

"You don't need to be sorry for his actions. You are a hundred times better than Cato ever will be," she replies.

I pull her towards me and we sit for an age with her head just resting against my shoulder.

* * *

I don't sleep well for the rest of the night. Every time I close my eyes I see Cato push Katniss against the wall and force himself on her. Every time I want to intervene but my feet remained glued to the floor and it tears at my heart to witness it. The only thing that calms me is waking and seeing Katniss sleeping peacefully beside me. I make a vow that nothing that bad will happen to her again.

I pour myself a large coffee at breakfast and try to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Katniss looks at me concerned and rubs a soothing hand over my shoulder.

"Are you okay? I know it was a lot last night," she says.

I turn fully to face her and slide my hand up to cup her cheek.

"You were the one that admitted that something horrible happened to you last night. I should be the one asking if you are okay," I reply.

Katniss nods her head.

"I'm okay. It's never okay to relive it again but I'm glad you know now. You reacted in just the way I needed," she says.

I nod my head and Katniss tilts her head to look at me closely.

"But how are you feeling about Cato today? You're still not going to confront him, are you?" she asks.

I sigh heavily as I take a step back and run a hand through my hair.

"No. But I can't help but worry about Madge. She's about to get engaged to a rapist and after how he spoke to her at her birthday I'm not sure he wouldn't do the same thing to her," I say.

"I know you just want to protect people but this is just something you have to sit on for now. At least until I get over the border. Then you can maybe tell Madge," Katniss says.

I nod my head but am frustrated. It just seems to have been too easy for Cato.

I step back to Katniss and place a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you this evening. Stay safe," I say.

Katniss nods her head and my hand runs over her belly to say goodbye to the baby. I leave the pool house feeling utterly useless.

I decide at work that I can't just sit and do nothing about what I learned. I'm now really worried for Madge and what Cato will do to her after her proposal rejection. I send her a message suggesting we meet for lunch and thankfully she agrees.

I arrive first at the quaint little coffee house near the government building and order a soup and sandwich while I wait. Madge comes bustling in moments later looking a bit frantic but otherwise fine. There are no obvious signs of physical abuse or distress.

She gives me a kiss on the cheek before she sits down and catches the waitress to give her an order.

"This is a nice surprise," she starts. "After the morning I've had I needed to get out the office."

"It's still stressful then?" I ask. "I watched the opening statements yesterday. Gale Hawthorne's lawyer seemed to suggest that there has been foul play in the investigation against him."

I try to see if Madge will say anything that will collaborate what Katniss said about Gale yesterday. But Madge doesn't take the bait. She causally shrugs her shoulder and then takes the tea the waitress has just brought over.

"It's the protesters against the Sterilization Bill outside the woman's prison that is giving me more problems. Coin's angry that the peacekeepers can't seem to move them and she's taking that anger out on me," Madge replies.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"It's part of my job. And she's also eager for Cato and I to announce an engagement," she says.

I sit up straighter and shuffle forward at the mention of Cato. He's what I came to talk about. I might not be able to tell Madge the whole truth but I should be able to warn her about the type of man he really is.

"I actually wanted to check that everything was alright between you two. Finnick mentioned that you went back to him and he was pretty angry the last time I saw him," I say.

Madge puts down her cup of tea to raise an eyebrow at me.

"What are you trying to say, Peeta?" she asks.

"I just want to know he's treating you properly. I've seen some of the ways he treats people when he doesn't get his way. I was just worried a little about you," I say.

"I know exactly what I'm doing with Cato," she replies.

Madge looks me straight in the eye and looks deadly serious. I sit back, slightly confused by her reply.

"Thank you for looking out for me but I know exactly what Cato is capable of and you have to understand that what ever decision I make over him is my choice," she says.

"I'm not sure you understand just how bad some of the things he has done are," I say.

Madge shakes her head.

"I know a lot more than you realise, Peeta. You just need to trust me," she says.

I shake my head confused and lean back in my chair.

"I can't be his friend any more. The latest thing he's done I can never forgive him for. He's not a nice man and I don't know why it taken me so long to realise," I admit.

Madge reaches out to give my hand a squeeze.

"I understand," she says.

I furrow my eyebrows. I'm even more confused by her than when I first arrived.

* * *

The rest of the lunch is weird as we both do our best to avoid talking about Cato but we still part with a kiss on the cheek. I run through our entire conversation after we leave and try figure out what's exactly going on. But every thought I have seems ridiculous.

I get through the rest of my day in a half daze as I have so much running through my head and in the end I decide I need to see Cato.

I turn up at his apartment after work but decline his offer to come in for a drink.

"I won't stay long," I reply.

Cato casually shrugs his shoulder as he leans against the door frame. My fists clench at my sides as I see him so caviller. I want nothing more for him to pay for what he did to Katniss but I know I can't do anything at the moment. That will just have to wait for another day.

"Whatever, man. I know you would just be on the soft stuff any way," he says.

"I thought I would do this face to face because we've been friends for a long time," I start.

Cato laughs.

"Jesus, Peet. You sound like you're breaking up with me," he says.

"I guess I am in a way," I reply.

The smile falls instantly from his face and he picks himself off the doorframe with a furrowed brow.

"What they hell is that supposed to mean?" he demands.

"I can't be your friend any more, Cato. I've seen and heard too many things you've done recently that I don't like. I hate the way you treat people who you feel are inferior to you, particularly women. It's derogatory and demeaning and I don't think you are ever going to change," I say.

"What the fuck, man? Is this because of Madge's birthday party? She forgotten about it, why can't you?" Cato says.

"Because I don't want to forget about it, Cato. You're behaviour is not right and I don't want t be around it anymore. All that is left is for me to say goodbye," I say.

Cato shakes his head in disbelief.

"I showed you how to have a good time. You got laid because of me. You're just being a fucking dickhead right now," he says.

"I've grown up, Cato. One day your world is going to come crashing down around you and then you're going to realise how fucked up your life is," I say.

I don't wait for him to say anything else as I turn to go.

"Goodbye, Cato," I say.

I then walk away from my long term friend.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Cressida smiles at me as I walk into her record shop.

"Hello, Peeta. Did you enjoy the last album you bought?" she asks.

"It was very good. It had a very soulful tone," I reply.

"If you liked that then I have the perfect thing for you next," she says.

I smile and nod my head before Cressida disappears into the back. I try to remain casual as Cressida goes to fetch what I came for. But I didn't come for another record.

Cressida smiles again when she comes back and hands me a brown paper bag.

"I think you will enjoy this," she says.

I nod my head as I take a peek inside. I let out a little sigh of relief when I catch sight of the fake documents Katniss and I will use to travel to the border. Cressida's record store has become an important location for the rebellion. It's not come on the radar of any of the government groups so is a safe place for us to meet and do pick-ups.

"Thank you. This is exactly what I wanted," I say.

I close the bag and grasp it tightly in my hand.

"Good luck with it," Cressida replies.

I smile in gratitude and turn to leave the shop. It takes all of my will power to not keep checking over my shoulder to see if I'm being followed. This is the last thing I need for our trip to safety.

As soon as I get back into my house I slump against the wall and let out a huge sigh of relief. I dip my hand into the bag and pull out the documents to get a closer look. I study them carefully but I can't see anything that looks out of place. They're good and should help us get through the check points. Beetee has even hacked into the government system so when they scan them it will be directed to our fake digital page. The issue will be when we get nearer the border. Any pregnant woman spotted near it is taken straight to the peacekeepers. It doesn't matter if you have documents. Even the government know that most pregnant women are only up there for one thing.

There are also two letters in the bag addressed to each of me and Katniss. I stuff them in my pocket before walking into the house and hiding the fake documents under a floorboard I had worked loose earlier. I then let out another breath and head to the pool house.

Katniss and Prim are playing a game of scrabble and Katniss groans as one of her letter tiles falls to the ground.

"Damn it! This could take a while," she says.

She then tries to manoeuvre herself so she can bend down to pick it up but her bump gets in the way. Prim laughs as she watches Katniss.

"You still don't like asking for help, do you? Unless it's from Peeta," she says.

Katniss huffs as Prim effortlessly bends down to pick up the tile. I let out a little chuckle as I make my way over and put a soothing hand on Katniss' shoulder.

"At least it looks like you're winning," I say as I survey the scrabble board.

Katniss twists her head up to grin at me.

"For a doctor, Prim doesn't seem to know many words with more than four letters," she replies.

I laugh and Prim rolls her eyes.

"Science is my thing. Not the English language," she says.

I grin at my sister but then turn to look at the bag Katniss has supposed to have packed. I'm dismayed to find it still lying open on the bed with nothing in it.

"I thought you were going to pack this afternoon," I say.

Katniss looks at me sheepishly.

"Prim distracted me. I had a scrabble game to win," she says. "Besides, it's not like I have much to pack. I'll be done in ten minutes."

"Don't panic about it, Katniss. Peeta is incredibly anal when it comes to packing. We went to the beach in District Four last year and he had a three page list of every item he was going to pack and allocated spaces for each item in his suitcase," Prim says.

"I'd rather be over prepared than under prepared," I reply.

Both Katniss and Prim laugh.

"It's good to see joining the rebellion hasn't got rid of all your anal tendencies," Katniss says.

I shake my head. Katniss then looks at me.

"Sorry, Peeta. Did everything go okay at the record store?" she asks.

I nod my head.

"Yes. They look very good," I reply.

Katniss nods her head as if she knew they would be. I then dip my hand to pull out the letters from my pocket.

"These were with the documents too," I say.

Katniss looks surprised as I hand her the letter. She spends a minute looking at her name on the front before taking a deep breath and ripping it open. Her eyes skim over the page for a while and I wait patiently for her to tell me what it says.

"It's from Paylor. Just thanking me for everything I've done for the rebellion and wishing us good luck," she says.

There is a hint of a tear in the corner of Katniss' eye and she sniffs. I put my hand back on her shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Paylor will miss you," I say.

Katniss sniffs again as she swipes at the stray tear.

"I just feel guilty for running away. I'm leaving the rebellion at the most important time. I'm leaving Gale while he's still on trial," she says.

Prim smiles sympathetically at her.

"You've got something more important than the rebellion now. You have a baby you need to protect," she says.

"I know. I know that I am doing the right thing. I just always imagined that I would be here the day we toppled Coin. I wanted to be there for my dad," she replies.

"He'll be proud of you. You've protested and helped show people what the government are really like. You've manage to convert so many people to the cause. You managed to convert me, somebody who had never questioned the government before," I say.

Katniss gives me a small smile.

"You may be my biggest achievement," she says.

I laugh a little and bend down to place a kiss on her head.

"I will never be able to thank you enough," I reply.

We share another smile and then straighten up. I begin to head towards the door.

"I'm going to leave you now and am not coming back until you have packed," I say.

Katniss rolls her eyes but does shift forward in her seat. Prim helps her up but Katniss calls out to me.

"Wait! You didn't read your letter yet," she says.

I look down at the letter still clutched in my hand and then carefully prise it open. I don't know what I was expecting but there is only one line written on it.

 _There is still time to change your mind_

 _P_

I know Paylor isn't talking about helping Katniss. She refers to me crossing the border with her.

I pull my head back up to find Prim and Katniss staring at me patiently.

"It's just Paylor wishing me good luck," I lie.

Katniss nods her head and I smile before ducking out the door. Prim follows me out and I leave the note on the kitchen counter. Prim frowns as she looks over my shoulder as I put it down. She then steps around me to pick it up and look at it more closely.

"You lied to Katniss," she says. "What does Paylor mean by this?"

I curse myself for not putting the letter straight in the trash. Of course Prim was going to be nosy and look at it. I sigh as I reluctantly turn to face my sister.

"Paylor said that I could cross the border with Katniss. I said no the first time," I reply.

Prim shakes her head in disbelief.

"Why? You should do it," she says.

"I can't just leave my whole life here. Plus I have no idea if Katniss would even want me to go with her," I reply.

Prim sighs heavily.

"Peeta, she loves you. It's written all over her face. And you love her. And you love her baby. It's that simple," she says.

I shake my head, not wanting to hope it's true.

"Everything about us is far from simple," I say.

Prim takes a purposeful step towards me and puts both hands on my shoulders.

"You and Katniss have something special. It may have stemmed from shitty circumstances but I don't doubt for a moment that it's not real. The love you are feeling is rare and you need to grasp it with both hands. You know you are going to be miserable it you don't," she says.

I hang my head.

"I've not let myself think that she feels the same," I admit.

Prim tips my chin back up to look at her.

"Have you asked her? Have you asked her what she wants?" she asks.

I shake my head.

"You should. Because I think you might just like the answer," my sister says replies.

* * *

I go to see Katniss later with the full intention of asking her about Paylor's suggestion but I chicken out as soon as I see her. Because the real reason I have never asked her is because I'm scared. I'm scared that she doesn't feel the same and will laugh in my face. And I'm scared that even if she does that we won't make it to the border. So I say nothing and we spend our last night in the pool house watching movies and eating popcorn with Prim.

At the end of the night Prim pulls Katniss into a big embrace.

"I'm so glad I met you, Katniss. I'm going to make sure I keep helping unqualified mothers," Prim says.

Katniss smiles back at her.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me and the baby. I would have been freaking out about everything if it wasn't for you," Katniss replies.

Prim goes in for another hug.

"Stay safe," she says.

Katniss nods her head before Prim turns to me. I pull her in tight.

"You need to ask her, Peeta. Part of me doesn't want to see you come back here," she whispers in my ear.

I don't have the words to reply so just give her another squeeze.

"Goodbye," Prim says.

I blink away tears as we pull back. Prim moves towards the door and then turns to wave one last time before leaving. Katniss comes over to me and wraps her arms around my middle as I stare at the spot my sister just left. Surely that can't be the last time I see her.

* * *

Neither of us sleep that well as the nerves for tomorrow kick in. We are silent when we wake and make some breakfast. There is nothing else to do now but to wait for the morning rush hour traffic to die down. At ten o'clock I pack our bags into the trunk of the car Paylor gave us and then we both slide in. My hands feel sweaty on the wheel as we set off and I turn to look at Katniss.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

Katniss reaches out to give my hand a squeeze.

"I'm ready," she replies.

I take a deep breath and focus my eyes on the road. I'm not sure if I'll ever get back here.

We have no problems as we weave our way out of the city but my heart rate picks up as we approach the first check point. My hands tighten slightly on the wheel and I take another deep breath to compose myself.

I put on a cheery smile as we pull up to the check point and the peacekeeper peers into the car.

"ID please," he says stiffly.

"Here you go," I say. "Are you having a good day?"

The peacekeeper stares at me emotionless and then tilts his head to the side as he spies Katniss. Katniss tries to give him a smile and he then looks down at our fake ID. He studies them carefully and I swear he can hear the thudding of my heart. But after what seems like an age he scans our IDs and then hands them back to us when they come back clear.

"Have a nice day," he says blandly.

I give him another cheery smile as I tuck the ID away.

"Thank you. You too," I reply.

But the peacekeeper has already turned his attention to the next vehicle. I drive away without looking back.

Katniss turns to me with a smile.

"Good to see Beetee's hack worked," she says.

I nod my head, extremely relieved that we have gotten past the first hurdle but I know there is still a long way to go.

* * *

We spend the next couple of days driving north towards the border. We have to stop regularly as Katniss gets uncomfortable sitting for long periods of time but thankfully our IDs still hold up. At night we stay with other rebels and they provide us with fuel and food so that we don't have to use our watches to get them. As far as the government knows we are still in the Capitol.

A near constant fear is with me though throughout the journey. I feel like I'm constantly checking over my shoulder and get anxious any time a car follows us for too long on the freeway. The conversations between us get less and less the closer we get the border. The nerves between us become too much.

On our last night we stay with an old rebel called Mags in her little cottage one hundred miles from the border. She has a face full of wrinkles but her blue eyes twinkle underneath them all.

"Welcome, I have some dinner on the stove," she says.

Both Katniss and smile gratefully at her as I put down our bags.

"Thank you so much. It's been a long journey," I say.

Mags smiles kindly at us before showing us to a little wooden table with some wild flowers in the middle.

"Take a seat. I'll bring the food out in a moment," she says.

Katniss sighs as she sits down and places a hand on her stomach.

"The baby is definitely hungry. It's been kicking me loads this last hour," she says.

I smile as I reach out to feel the baby kicks against my hand.

"Don't worry, baby. It smells delicious," I say.

Katniss grins at me just as Mags comes back with two stemming plates of fish pie. The baby gives a harder kick against my hand and I smile as I pull away. Mags smiles at us as she puts the plates down.

"It's an active baby then?" she asks.

Katniss sighs as she brings the plate of food nearer her.

"Oh yeah. This baby is either going to be a dancer or soccer player when it's older," she replies.

"I'm kind of hoping it's a girl. I think a mini version of you in a tutu would be adorable," I say.

Katniss raises her eyebrow.

"And why can't a boy wear a tutu?" she asks.

I laugh as I reach forward to stroke her belly again.

"I'm sorry. Of course if it's a boy he can wear a tutu. They can wear a trash bag as long as it makes them happy," I say.

We share a smile as Katniss rests her hands on top of mine. Mags looks at us both happily.

"You're going to make great parents," she says. "You bounce well off each other."

Neither Katniss or I correct her of her mistake and Paylor's offer floats into my head again.

* * *

A huge sense of panic overtakes me as we prepare for our final night together. It suddenly hits me that if I don't say anything this will be my last night with Katniss. And that thought scares me more than anything else recently. I realise that I can't hide from what Prim and Paylor have been saying any longer.

I watch as Katniss comes back from the bathroom and starts brushing the tangles out of her hair.

"I can't believe we are so close," she says.

I nod my head as she finishes brushing. When she turns around, I make my way to her and gently cup her cheek in my hand.

"Will you miss me once you're over the border?" I ask.

Katniss furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head.

"You shouldn't need to ask me that. You know I will," she says.

"I'm sorry. We've just never talk about it," I say.

I hang my head but Katniss tips it back up to look at her.

"I know I'm not good with words. I've always been better with actions. But the fact I let you help me, that I told you about Cato and that I let you calm me from my nightmares, they are all the things I can do to show you how much I care about you," she says.

I let out a sigh of relief and rest my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Katniss. And I love this baby," I say, my hand going to stroke her bump. "I've just been too scared to admit it to you."

Katniss closes her eyes as she strokes a piece of my hair back.

"I love you. And the thought of not seeing you every day makes me not want to go," she replies.

I pick my head off her to take her head in my hands. I look deep into her eyes as I give her a smile filled with a mixture of joy and relief.

"I didn't want to believe it. I didn't think you could feel the same for me. But I am so happy that you do," I say.

Katniss smiles at me before she tips her head up to place a tender kiss on my lips. It's not very long but the tingle from her kiss lingers long after.

I keep hold of her head once we pull apart and take a deep breath as I prepare for my next words.

"Paylor said I can go with you. We can be together across the border and raise this baby in a safe place," I say.

Katniss pulls back and looks slightly angry at this.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" she says.

"Because I was stupid and managed to convince myself you wouldn't want me to come with you. But you need to know that deep inside I always wanted to come," I say.

Katniss shakes her head as she takes moment to process it all.

"You should have told me," she says.

I nod my head as I step forward to take her hands. My thumb runs over the back of her hand to soothe her.

"I should of. I'm sorry. I was just scared," I reply.

Katniss softens slightly and gives my hand a squeeze.

"I'm scared too. But it's been less scary having you with me," she says. Then there is a pause. "I want you to come over the border."

I let out a sigh of relief as I pull her towards me.

"I'm there. I can't imagine my life without you," I say.

Katniss squeezes me back and then we feel the baby kick between us. We both laugh as we pull back and feel the baby kick again.

"I think someone's happy," Katniss says. She then looks up at me with a soft smile and caresses my cheek. "We both love you, Peeta."

I smile more broadly than I ever have before and lean down to place a fierce kiss on Katniss' lips.

* * *

I can't stop grinning after our declarations but sleep doesn't come easy knowing the dangers tomorrow could bring. Instead we stay up into the small hours of the morning sharing memories of our families and childhood mishaps. We talk until our eyes can no longer physically stay open and we only manage a couple of hours of sleep before the sun comes up.

When we do wake, the full realisation of what we are trying to do hits me. By the end of the day I will either be in a police cell or living in the country across the border. I quickly send an encrypted message to Prim, telling her about my decision to go with Katniss over the border and I know she will pass the message along to Paylor. I then shut my phone off, not wanting to read my sister's goodbye.

Neither Katniss nor I have any words as we pack away our things and prepare to leave. Mags approaches us with a warm loaf of bread wrapped in a dish towel. She hands it to Katniss with a smile and kiss on the cheek.

"My mother used to always send my father off with some bread whenever he went on a journey. She said it brought him good luck," she says.

Katniss smiles gratefully as she hugs the loaf close to her chest.

"Thank you. You've been so kind to us," she replies.

Mags reaches up to gently touch Katniss on the cheek.

"I'm rooting for you. I can tell you are going to be a wonderful little family," she says.

Katniss smiles at her again before catching my eye over Mags' shoulder. We share a smile and I just hope we get the chance.

Mags then comes over to me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Stay safe. Protect each other," she says.

I nod my head.

"We will. Thank you for your hospitality," I say.

Mags gives me one last smile and then helps us with our bags to the car. She waves at us through the window and I let out a nervous breath. Katniss reaches over to grasp my hand in hers and I look her straight in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks.

I smile as I cup her cheek and bring her lips towards me.

"Yes. You have become my whole life, Katniss," I reply.

I then tip her lips up to meet mine and pour every ounce of my feeling for her into that kiss. Katniss responds by gripping onto me tightly and when we pull away Katniss puts her hand on her stomach as the baby kicks. She strokes her belly lovingly but with the hint of nerves.

"Let's get you to safety, little one," she says.

I put my hand on top of hers to feel the baby move and nod my head in agreement. After feeling the baby kick one more time, I pull my hand away and start the car for our final journey.

Peacekeepers patrol the border in vehicles but Paylor was able to give us their schedule so we know the time safest to reach the border meeting point. The traffic thins out the closer we get to the border and Katniss' hand doesn't leave her belly throughout the ride.

Eventually we are the only car I can see on the road and the place seems eerily quiet as we drive along. It's a lot colder up here and snow still lingers on the ground and the trees' branches are still bare of leaves. The only other sign of life is a lone eagle that glides high above us and lets out the occasional squawk. Katniss' foot starts jiggling up and down as the trees get thicker and we draw nearer to our destination. The last mile of the journey we will have to make on foot and my heart soars in relief when we see the derelict log cabin that highlights the point we are to dump the car.

"We've almost made it," I say.

I turn to Katniss with a slightly giddy smile and she squeezes my hand in relief. But as I check my mirror again I catch a glimpse of another car approaching from a distance. My heart freezes with fear and I bring the car to an abrupt halt. Katniss turns to me confused.

"Why did you stop?" she asks.

"There's another car coming up behind us," I say.

Katniss twists round to look out the back window and her face falls when she sees the vehicle approaching.

"It might not be peacekeepers," she says as she turns back around.

"We can't take that risk. You need to get out of the car now. The meeting point is not that far away. You can make it if I cause a distraction," I say.

Katniss shakes her head fiercely as she grips tightly onto my hands.

"I'm not leaving without you," she says passionately.

I so desperately want to get out the car with her too but the other car is fast approaching and I can now make out the blue stripes that signal it is peacekeepers. Katniss can't move very fast in her heavily pregnant state. The only chance of her getting to the border is if I lead the peacekeepers away from her.

"You have a choice to make, Katniss, to lose me or the baby and we both know which one you will choose," I reply.

Katniss shakes her head as the tears gather in the corners of her eyes.

"I love you," she says.

I lean in to kiss her passionately and commit every detail of her to memory. Tears runs down my cheeks too as we pull away and I wipe away her tears with my thumb.

"I love you to. That's why I have to let you go," I say.

Katniss sniffs loudly as I glance over my shoulder to check on the peacekeepers. They are getting too close for comfort so I bend down to kiss Katniss' belly and then nudge her out the car.

"Go! Now!" I yell.

Katniss roughly wipes away her tears with the back of her hand and nods her head. She hauls herself out of the car and stares at me one last time before walking off into the forest as fast as she can.

As soon as she is out of sight I take a deep breath and grip onto the steering wheel. I have to believe she will get there safely and right now I have one job left to do. I turn the keys in the ignition and hastily turn the car around on the road. My eyes zone in on the peacekeeper car in front of me and I rev the engine a couple of times. With one last deep breath, I slam my foot down on the accelerator and race straight towards the peacekeepers.

I go full pelt towards them as I dare them into a game of chicken. My heart pumps a million times a minute and my hands get sweaty but I don't take my eyes off the peacekeepers. They speed up a little to get to me but grow alarmed when I don't ease back. I get closer and closer, the features of their faces getting clearer and clearer. We hurtle towards each other and the gap narrows. I'm not going to be the one that pulls back first.

And then, just as we are about the hit each other head on, the peacekeepers swerve out my path and slam into a nearby tree. I need to twist the wheel to avoid being hit by their back end and end up running into a ditch on the other side of the road. The engine goes dead and I all I can hear is the blood pumping in my ears.

But then there is a peacekeeper tapping furiously at my window and yanking the door open.

"You fucking maniac! You could have killed us all!" he yells.

I don't care about this as he hauls me out the car. I look over to the other vehicle and the other peacekeeper looks a bit more bashed up with blood pouring down his head. But neither of them seem to be going after Katniss and I hope I have delayed them long enough for her to get to safety.

The peacekeeper slaps cuffs on me as he reads me my rights and then drags me back towards his damaged car. He speaks into his watch to get assistance.

"We've been involved in a road accident. Davidson is pretty bashed up and the vehicle is wrecked. Got the guy that caused the accident in custody already. But pretty sure I saw a pregnant woman get out his car before he tried to ram us off the road. I'll give you one guess about what he was up to," the peacekeeper says.

He turns back to me once he has finished calling the station to give them the update.

"I know exactly what you were doing, you piece of shit. Peacekeepers will be swarming here any minute to find your little whore," he says.

I stay quiet as I pray for Katniss to move as quickly as possible.

* * *

They drag me back to the station to interview me but I answer every question with no comment. They quickly discover that my ID is fake and charge me for travelling with fake documents. I keep an ear out to try and hear if any of them talk about capturing an unqualified mother but either they are being careful about what they say around me or they have been unsuccessful in their pursuit. I hope for the latter.

By the next day they have also charged me for abetting an unqualified mother in crossing the border and get ready to move me to prison as I await my trial. Because of my home address being in the Capitol they send me down to the male incarnation unit in the city.

The fact that I will be living in prison doesn't fully hit me until I see the barbed wire along the gates as we pull up. I shrink back in my seat as fear grips my heart. There will be real criminals in there and I'm surely going to stick out with my privileged upbringing. I have no idea what I am about to walk into.

I'm stripped searched and handed a drab grey uniform to wear while my belongings are locked in storage. My hands are clasped in hand cuffs again before a peacekeeper leads me to the cells.

I look around nervously as he leads me down the sparse corridor and my heart rate picks up when I see the first bars of prison cells above me. There is a lot of clamouring and banging on railings as we walk along and it begins to overwhelm me. My breathing gets heavier and my body sweater and I have to close my eyes and picture Katniss to remind myself why I am here.

The walk seems to take ages causing my anxiety to grow. As we approach the gate to the block I will be held in, it opens up as another peacekeeper walks out with a prisoner. I don't quite see them quick enough and bang into the other man in cuffs. I jump back, and the other prisoner turns to me with a scowl. My eyes widen in shock when I take in the dark hair and grey eyes.

"Watch where you're going," Gale Hawthorne growls at me.

* * *

 **A/N: So we've finally met Gale! He's going to have more of a role in this story now that Katniss and Peeta are separated. Hopefully you enjoyed this turn of events!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

The bars of the cell click behind me and I am left staring at the sparse grey wall in front of me. The design of small cell has kept everything to a minimum. It only contains two rusty iron beds, a steel sink and a toilet that allows for no privacy. The mattress on the bed looks lumpy and the blanket scratchy. The only other thing in the cell is a small TV on the wall. I gulp as I realise this will be my home for the foreseeable future.

There is another man in the cell with me. He has dark and worn skin and I would guess he is in his fifties. His hair is cropped close to his head and a mockingjay tattoo pokes out from the collar of his shirt. I try hard not to stare at the stump of his arm, with everything below the elbow missing. He looks at me warily as he scans my whole body.

"You're more handsome than the usuals we get in here. Where did you come from?" he asks.

"Victor's Village," I mumble, looking at the floor.

The man scoffs and shakes his head.

"I knew you were fancy. And I bet you are a doctor or lawyer or something," he says.

"Accountant," I reply.

I feel ashamed about my privileged upbringing. I can guess from the lines on his face and hard exterior that this man has had to fight for everything he has got in life. I can already tell by the sneer on his face that he doesn't like me. And who can blame him? I've ignored people like him and their plight for way too long. By not questioning Coin I have helped make his life harder.

He shakes his head again and continues to eye me carefully.

"I don't know what I did to get landed with you. What's a posh boy like you doing in here amongst all us rebels any way?" he asks.

"I would prefer not to go into it," I reply.

I'm not sure if there is any one I will be able to trust in here and I don't want to spill my whole life history before I figure that out. The man just smiles and shrugs his shoulder.

"Fair enough. It's probably best that you keep to yourself. Golden boys like you don't go down well in here," he says.

I don't reply as the man lies back on his bed and stars picking something out of his teeth. I eye my own bed on the opposite side and sit tentatively down on it. I have no idea what will happen next.

We are kept in our cells for the remainder of the morning. I find out my cell mate's name is Chaff but he mainly ignores me, content to pick out the fluff from his ear and read a tatty book. At 10 o'clock the TV flickers to life and live footage of Gale's trial is displayed. Chaff sits up quickly and leans forward to get a better view of the footage. I turn to the TV out of curiosity and notice Gale wears the same scowl that he gave me earlier. It's eerily similar to Katniss'.

Katniss wanted to keep up to date with the trial as we moved towards the border and it's hasn't gone well for Gale so far. Haymitch hasn't been able to prove that any of the evidence was planted by someone else though he has managed to raise some doubts but I don't think doubts are going to be enough to exonerate Gale. And I'm pretty sure Coin and her government will do everything in their power to get a guilty verdict.

Chaff curses when he sees the lawyers on the prosecution side and the peacekeepers that flank either side of Gale.

"Fucking lying bastards. I don't remember the last time a peacekeeper didn't lie on the stand," he says.

I turn to Chaff, curious about how much he knows.

"You're with the rebellion, right? That's why you're in here," I say.

Chaff turns to me with a fire and pride in his eyes.

"Damn right I am. I grew up on the same street as Able Hawthorne. I was there in those early meetings with him and Heath Everdeen. The rebellion is in my blood unlike you rick fuckers who are only now just realising the injustices of Coin and think just because you sent a census form back blank that you are the saviours of the rebellion," he states.

I chose not to fight him on his last point. I can't really deny that he doesn't speak the truth. But I intrigued by his relationship with Able Hawthorne.

"So you will know Gale Hawthorne then?" I say.

"I know him well and Heath's daughter, Katniss Everdeen. The two of them are just as passionate as their fathers," he replies.

My heart picks up at the mention of Katniss but she's not the one I want to learn more about right now.

"I saw Gale Hawthorne when they brought me into today. I was surprised he was in this block," I say.

Chaff nods his head.

"You would think they would put him in the most heavily guarded cell but Haymitch is a damn good lawyer and managed to get him in here. Gale has a cell to himself and he can't go anywhere without at least two peacekeepers flanking him but it's better than a padded cell," he replies.

I nod my head and wonder if I'll cross paths with Gale Hawthorne again. Katniss trusted him and he could be a good ally.

"All men charged with helping the rebellion are put in this block. If I was them I wouldn't put all us rebels together but it seems that the government is not that clever," Chaff replies.

I nod my head in agreement. Surely it makes it easier for rebels to communicate and make plans if we're all in the same place.

I want to ask more about what Chaff knows about Gale but he is now too focused on the TV screen. A civilian who witnessed the family planning bombing is currently on the stand and being questioned by the prosecution. He's a big brute of a man with bald head and arms that almost bulge out of his shirt. In my mind he looks far more intimidating than Gale.

"Please state your name again for the courtroom," the prosecution states.

"Brutus Flemming," he replies.

"Mr Flemming, can you tell us what you were doing at 6am on Tuesday 3rd March?" the lawyer asks.

"I was heading into work. I work at the gym opposite the family planning clinic and was opening it up that day," Brutus replies.

"And what did you see when you opened up?" the lawyer asks.

"I saw Gale Hawthorne. He was coming out from behind the trash cans in front of the clinic," he replies.

"Just to confirm, can you point to the man you saw that morning," the lawyer asks.

Brutus nods his head and points to Gale. Gale's scowl gets deeper and his fist clench. The prosecution lawyer asks that it is noted on record that Brutus pointed to Gale.

"How sure are you that this is the man you saw that morning?" the lawyer asks.

"100% sure. I saw him as clear as I see him today," Brutus replies.

There is suddenly a lot of shouting coming from all the cells. Men swear and rattle the bars while Chaff shakes his head furiously. A peacekeeper across the block jams his elbow into one of the cells to get the prisoner to shut up.

"Yet more fucking lies," Chaff mutters.

I nod my head but stay silent as the prosecution asks Brutus about what he saw Gale doing and how he was acting. I study Brutus carefully, trying to find a twitch that shows he is lying but he is ice cool. His answers have been well rehearsed.

Chaff continues to shout and swear at the TV as Brutus is interviewed but he shuts up as soon as Haymitch stands for his own questioning. Haymitch sniffs and wipes his nose on a dirty handkerchief before he approaches Brutus on the stand.

"You say that you saw Gale Hawthorne on the morning of the bombing but we've already heard from the forensics that the bombs were placed the night before. Why would Gale Hawthorne return to the scene of the crime?" Haymitch asks.

The prosecution jumps up and immediately shouts an objection.

"Objection, your honour. My witness can't answer questions about Mr Hawthorne's reasons for being at the scene. Any answer my witness gives would be speculation," he says.

"Sustained," the judge says. "Mr Abernathy stick to questioning the witness about what he saw."

Haymitch puts up his hands and steps back.

"Of course, your honour," he says.

I smile as Haymitch turns back to the witness. Brutus may not be able to answer that question but the jury will now all be thinking about it.

"Mr Flemming, you waited three days to go to the peacekeepers to tell them you saw Mr Hawthorne. Why wait so long?" Haymitch asks.

"I was busy. I didn't have time to go before," Brutus replies.

"Too busy? The peacekeepers were urging witnesses to come forward as soon as possible. The number to call was on screen every time you turned on the TV. What kept you so busy that you couldn't call them earlier?" Haymitch asks.

"I had lots of work," Brutus replies with a shrug of the shoulder.

"Really? Because according to my reports all businesses on the street of the bombings were closed the week after the bombing so the peacekeepers could gather all the evidence. Wasn't your place of work closed?" Haymitch says.

There is the first twitch of an eye by Brutus and Chaff sits forward, eagerly waiting to hear more. Brutus takes a long time to answer.

"Yes. But I wasn't sure at first it was Gale Hawthorne," Brutus replies.

"But you just said that you were 100% sure it was Mr Hawthorne. Why did it take you three days to be sure?" Haymitch asks.

More twitches of the eye from Brutus and he shifts slightly in his seat. Haymitch waits patiently for him to answer and smiles when he doesn't get a response.

"Let me help you out a bit? Did someone come to your house and ask you to say you saw Mr Hawthorne?" Haymitch asks

"No!" Brutus says a little too quickly.

Haymitch raises his eyebrow and then walks back a little bit.

"Okay. Then can you confirm that this is a copy of your bank account?" Haymitch say, slapping down some papers in front of Brutus.

"Objection!" the prosecution calls. "Relevance, your honour?"

The judge turns to Haymitch and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"It will become clear in a moment, your honour," Haymitch replies.

The judge sighs and shakes her head.

"Hurry up and get to the point, Mr Abernathy. Mr Flemming, answer his question," she says.

Brutus' eyes sweep the pages and he nods his head.

"Yes. I can confirm they are mine," he replies.

"Good," Haymitch says. "Then can you explain why $100, 000 ended up in your account the day after your statement to the peacekeepers? Was that payment for you to lie about seeing Gale Hawthorne?"

Brutus neck starts twitching now as well and sweat gathers on his forehead.

"No. No I got the money as compensation for loss of business after the bombings," he says.

Haymitch pretends to look amazed.

"Wow! The compensation courts must have got a lot more efficient. It normally takes a few months for claims to come through but you got yours within four days! Wow, just wow!" Haymitch says.

The prosecution jumps up again.

"Objection! Mr Abernathy is trying to insinuate something based on no evidence," he says.

"Judge, I just find it a bit suspicious that the witness received money from the government's compensation court the day after his statement. I think the potential of bribing a witness is a major breech in the prosecution's investigation," Haymitch counters.

The judge shakes her head and asks to see the accounts.

"You should have brought this to me before, Haymitch," she says.

She then sighs again as she gathers up some papers.

"I need to look at this in more detail. I take witness tampering very seriously and I agree this payment looks suspicious. If there is evidence of witness tampering then I will have to ask the jury to disregard everything they have heard this morning and the prosecution will have a lot to answer for. I'm going to call a recess and we'll come back tomorrow morning. Have a good day everyone," the judge says.

Chaff lies back on the bed with his arms linked behind his head. He has a massive smile on his face.

"And we land our first blow," he says.

There are cheers for Gale when he gets back that afternoon and he raises his hand in the mockingjay salute as he is led to his cell. When court starts again tomorrow the judge admits there is enough evidence to suggestion witness tampering and all of Brutus' testimony is to be stripped from the record. There is an enormous cheer in the prison when this is announced and there is a lot of rattling of bars and stamping of feet. Chaff whoops and dances around the cell. Even I let myself smile.

* * *

I begin to learn the routines of the prison. I only ever see Gale Hawthorne when he is taken to and from the courts each day. The rest of us are kept in our cells most of the day apart from meals and two hours in the afternoon. I don't actually like leaving the relative safety of my cell. Most of the prisoners are from an area called the Seam and have dark hair, olive skin and grey eyes. I stick out with my blond hair and blue eyes and it soon becomes obvious that I've come from money. Nearly everyone eyes me warily or with a look of disgust. It doesn't matter if I helped the rebellion. I joined it too late. I allowed too much injustice to happen. They can't trust someone who took so long to join the cause.

The bigger prisoners bump and jostle me as I walk about and many shout at me from across the block asking me if I need help polishing my diamond shoes.

But meal times are the worst. They are the loudest points of the day. Men joke and shout at each other. Plastic cutlery scrapes against the trays and cups are banged against tables. I try to sit by myself with my head down but someone always finds me and swipes something off my tray of food. I soon learn to eat hunched over and quickly. The food may not be appetising but it's better than going back to the cell on an empty stomach.

With no friends there is not a lot to do in the prison apart from watch Gale's trial and the opportunity to lifts some weights when we are let out in the afternoon. Instead I spend a lot of my day sketching on any bit of paper I can find.

With so much free time I find it impossible to not think about Katniss. She is the first thing I think about when I wake up and she follows my thoughts all through the day until I go to bed at night. I miss her more than I thought possible and even the small cell bed feels empty without her sleeping beside me.

I still have no idea if she actually made it across the border which means there is always an anxious knot in my stomach when I think about her. I try to force myself to believe that she did make it and wonder what her life is like now. I picture her filling a shopping cart with baby gear. She'll try to set up the baby's room herself before reluctantly admitting she needs help. The room will be green and I hope it is near the woods. I imagine her wandering in them, stroking her bump and singing to the baby. I just hope she is happy.

The only way I can try to get her out my head is to draw her. I must draw a dozen images of her during my first couple of days. Some are just of her face with a focus on her captivating grey eyes. Others I draw of her full body with her hand protectively over her bump. I hide the pictures under my mattress and get them out when I feel my most lonely.

On the fourth day of my incarceration I get a pleasant surprise. The peacekeepers come and take me to the visiting room. Annie and Finnick sit on the opposite side of the table looking nervous. Annie wraps her arms around her stomach as she tentatively looks around the room but Finnick tries to keep all his focus on me. I smile widely when I catch side of them and go to wrap my arms around Finnick. But a peacekeeper steps in between us.

"No touching," the peacekeeper says sternly.

I drop my arms to my side and look down disappointed. Finnick looks at me sympathetically before we all take our seats.

"I'm so glad you came. I didn't think you would," I say.

"Prim wanted to see you first but her shifts just don't match up at the moment," Annie replies.

"How is Prim? They haven't come down on her?" I ask.

"They took her in for questioning when you first got arrested but they let her go when they realised she didn't know anything," Finnick replies.

I'm slightly impressed that Prim was able to lie to the peacekeepers so smoothly. I'm glad that I haven't caused her too many problems.

"What about you? How are you holding up?" Finnick asks.

I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm surviving. I spend most of my day watching Gale Hawthorne's trial," I reply.

Finnick nods his head.

"That trial is going crazy. Apparently more witnesses are being looked at for being bribed. There's talk that the trial is going to have a major delay while they try to sort it all out. I just don't understand why someone needed to bribe them," he says.

"Maybe because Gale didn't do it," I say.

Annie looks up and shakes her head.

"You sound like a rebel," she says.

"Maybe because I am," I reply.

Finnick and Annie's eyes widen in further disbelief. Annie wraps her arm around her pregnant stomach tighter.

"I feel like I don't understand you any more, Peeta. You're arrested for helping some girl over the border and then make a comment like that. How did this happen?" she asks.

I can't lie to them anymore. I've been carrying this Katniss secret around for too long. The time is right to tell them.

"I met a girl. She was deep in the rebellion and she made me see how bad things were. We take everything for granted because we fit into the ideal Coin wants but that doesn't mean that I can agree with how the Coin Laws oppress people. I can no longer ignore the immorality of it," I reply.

Annie shakes her head in disbelief.

"This girl, she's the one you helped over the border?" she asks.

I don't confirm or deny as my statement to the peacekeepers still reads no comment and I don't trust this room to not be bugged. But my silence is enough to confirm it for my friends.

"Were you in a relationship with this girl?" Finnick asks.

"I fell in love. And I'm so glad I did," I reply.

Finnick and Annie sit back in their chairs as they let this all sink in.

"I understand why you don't want to rock the boat. You have an unborn child to protect but people have change for change to happen," I say.

"But why did it have to be you?" Annie asks. "You don't belong in here, Peeta, with people that had bombed innocents and terrorised peacekeepers. We're both so worried about you."

I give them a small smile.

"I used to think like you and believe everything the government told us on the news bulletins. But it's not what it seems and I know this is what is right. And deep down you know it too," I say.

Finnick and Annie look to each and I know that some part of them agree with me but they are too scared to admit it. Maybe once the baby is born I'll be able to convince them more.

"I'm still your friend. And seeing you have been the best thing that has happened to me since I've been here," I say.

They both soften and Finnick takes Annie's hand.

"You're still our friend too. What do you need to talk about?" he says.

I smile again, relieved that I haven't lost them. I then lean forward eager to talk about more trivial things.

"Has Annie got any more weird pregnancy cravings? I still don't see the appeal of jelly and chip sandwiches," I say.

Finnick and Annie relax completely and Finnick turns to his wife with a cheeky grin.

"It's currently pickles and chocolate. Even I refuse to kiss her after she's eaten that!" he replies.

Annie rolls her eyes and they both start teasing each other. I sit back and watch it happily, glad that I can pretend to be normal for a few minutes.

* * *

I'm in a really good mood after seeing them and walk back to my cell with an almost spring in my step. Chaff is reading a book when I get back to the cell and he looks even grumpier than usual.

"I wouldn't look so happy if I were you. A smile that big is just asking to get punched," he says.

I shake my head as I sit down on my bed.

"Don't you have any family or friends to come and see you? Surely even you would smile at seeing them," I say.

"All my friends are in here or underground," Chaff grunts.

"What about family?" I ask.

"Parents dead. Wife left me once the Coin Laws came into place. Managed to find herself a rich bastard to qualify her for children," he says.

I duck my head.

"I'm sorry," I reply.

"I don't need your pity. I've spent my whole life fighting against the odds just because I was born in the Seam. My life hasn't been as easy like yours and I certainly don't need sympathy from somebody who has ignored people like me for so long," he says.

I hang my head in shame.

"Everyone has their reasons for joining the rebellion. I joined because it was always the right thing to do. I'm still trying to figure exactly what it was that made you join," he says.

Chaff then turns his back to me, signalling the end of the conversation. He's leaves me feeling guilty for all the things I let happen in the past.

When I'm sure he's not looking, I dip my hand underneath the mattress and pull out one of the pictures I drew of Katniss. It's one of just her face, as she turns back to look at me with a smile. My heart aches with longing at the sight and I run a finger down the image of her cheek. Chaff's words make me realise that I didn't join the rebellion for moral or noble reasons. I did it because I fell in love with a pretty girl. No wonder everyone hates me in here.

* * *

I fall asleep reasonably quickly for once but I am jolted awake by the sound of my cell door clicking open. My eyes fly open but I don't dare turn around as I hear footsteps pad into my cell. My whole body goes rigid and my heart beats rapidly as someone hushes someone else.

Who the hell is in my cell? What are they doing here? Are they here for me?

My mind races with all sorts of possibilities but I don't get to ponder these for long as someone suddenly grabs the scruff of my neck and hauls me off the bed. My head gets banged against the cell wall as I am pinned against it. My heart feels like it is going to explode because it is beating so fast and I make a half-hearted attempt to wriggle away from my attacker. But I've never been a fighter and the man is a lot stronger than me.

"Why the hell do you have pictures of Katniss under your mattress?" the man demands angrily.

My eyes adjust to the gloom of the cell and I find myself staring at the grey eyes of Gale Hawthorne. Chaff and two others stand behind him looking equally angry and Gale then shoves a couple of the pictures I have drawn of Katniss into my face.

It takes me a moment to piece together what is happening and this is too long for Gale. He grabs the shoulders of my uniform tighter and slams me against the wall again.

"Answer me! Are you some sort of pervert?" he says.

"No!" I shout, finally gaining my senses. "I know her. She brought me into the rebellion and I helped her get over the border."

Gale's grip on me lessens slightly but he is still wary.

"Katniss doesn't trust new people easily. Certainly not someone as rich and privileged as you. Surely you can why I have trouble believing that," he says.

"I kept her secret. I gave her a place to stay. I helped Paylor with the census plan," I reply.

Gale lets go of my completely and steps back to survey me completely. He's still not entirely convinced but I've said enough for him to look into me further.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Peeta Mellark," I reply.

Gale nods his head stiffly.

"I don't know you're telling the truth. So you'll be hearing from me again, Peeta Mellark. And I better not find out you have done anything to hurt Katniss," he says.

He then tips his head towards the door and the two other men follow him out. There is a peacekeeper outside the door and he tells Gale and his friends to hurry back to their cell. I let out a sigh of relief when the cell door finally closes again and sag against the wall.

Chaff stands watching me as I sink to the floor.

"I'm sorry but I had to show him the pictures when I found them underneath your mattress. We had no idea how you knew her and he's very protective of Katniss," Chaff says.

"So am I," I reply.

Chaff stuffs his hand into his pockets and nods his head.

"At least I now I'm beginning to understand why you are here," he says.

He then turns away from me and slips back into bed. I am left sitting on the floor, waiting for my heart rate to finally slow down.

* * *

 **A/N: You'll have to wait another week to find out the fate of Katniss but I hope you enjoyed Peeta adapting to prison life.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

I wake up still a bit shaken from my cell invasion last night. But I also realise I have got a lot to do to prove myself in here. I was arrogant enough to think that by just saying Katniss' name Gale would trust me. But he has no reason to trust me yet. He has done far more the rebellion than I ever could do. So far all I have done in prison is pine for Katniss. Gale needs to see me being proactive towards their cause.

So far everything I have done in this rebellion has been for Katniss. I've gone to rallies because of her. I met with Paylor to get her updates. I'm in prison because I helped her. Even designing the poster had a lot to do with impressing Katniss. I need to change this attitude. Maybe prison is the perfect opportunity for me to do things for the rebellion and not just for the girl I love.

I sit up with a renewed sense of purpose and turn to Chaff.

"How often do you meet with Gale? He's still managing to plan things in here, isn't he?" I ask.

Chaff scratches his back as he sits up to look at me warily.

"Gale's still got to do some checks on you. Forgive me for not spilling rebel secrets just yet. I'm still not ruling out the fact you are a spy. Gale has people close to Coin so it wouldn't surprise me if Coin had people in close with Katniss," he replies.

"I'm not a mole. Let Gale do his checks. Everything is going to come back fine. And I still want to help the rebellion in here," I say.

Chaff raises his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that locked in a prison cell?" he asks.

I sigh as I shrug my shoulder.

"I'm not sure yet. I was friends with Cato Coin at one point. I might be able to give you personal information on him and his mother," I say.

"Being friends with Cato Coin doesn't make you sound any less of a mole. And like I already said, Gale has people in close with the Coin. I doubt there is anything you can tell us that they haven't told us already," he says.

"Well then maybe I could get my sister to smuggle things in and out of the prison. She's blonde and blue eyed so less likely to get searched. I know there must be meetings going on in here. Let me go to one and see what I can contribute," I say.

"Calm down. If you really were telling the truth you'll have your chance to prove yourself. And until then I'm going to keep a very careful eye on you," he says.

I sigh. There is nothing I can do to convince them while they are still doing their checks. I will have to be patient.

We don't get to discuss it further anyway because the peacekeepers bang on our railings and shout at us to hurry up and get dressed for breakfast. Chaff and I don't speak again as we stretch out our cramped limbs and get ready for another monotonous day.

I am left relatively undisturbed during breakfast and get back to the cell before Chaff. I stick my hand under my mattress to pull out the drawings of Katniss. A quick scan makes me realise that several are missing and must have been taken by Chaff and Gale. I can't blame them for their reaction last night. It does look suspicious that a guy like me is drawing pictures of her. Like Gale said Katniss had never trusted a person from my side of town before.

I spend a short moment looking at them but I don't want to do it when Chaff is around so I shove them under the bed again. Besides I promised myself this morning I wasn't just going to sit around and miss her. There must be something I can do in here to help the rebellion.

The big news of the day is announced on the morning bulletin by Caesar Flickerman. He looks grim at the start of the program and they play no background music as he speaks.

" _The prosecution in the case against Gale Hawthorne has faced a major blow today when Judge Lyme announced she was calling for a mistrial. Her announcement comes after evidence for at least five witnesses surfaced suggesting that they were bribed to give false testimony. The current trial will be terminated with immediate effect and the jury discharged. The prosecution has already announced that they have filed paperwork to start a retrial as soon as possible," Caesar says._

A huge grin spreads across Chaff's face and he bangs his hand against his pillow in delight.

"Woohoo! Fuck you, Coin! You're finally being found out!" he declares.

I let myself smile too but Coin's image is already on screen as she speaks about this latest development.

" _I am disappointed more than anyone about Judge Lyme's decision today. It does seem that there was witness tampering and I will be launching a thorough investigation into the prosecution team to find out how they let this happen. But I want to remind the people of Panem that even without these witnesses there is a lot of evidence against Gale Hawthorne. A couple of false testimonies doesn't mean that he is any less dangerous. This is a man who designed and set off a bomb killing dozens of innocent people. I ask you all today to think about the families of his victims and the pain this mistrial will have caused them today," she says._

I shake my head in disgust.

"How can any normal person lie so smoothly about something so horrible. She's the reason those families are still grieving," I say.

"Because when you grow up you realise that monsters don't have horns and a spikey tail," Chaff replies.

* * *

The news of Gale's mistrial lifts everyone's spirits in our cell block and there is more laughter and joking than normal. There's a real sense that the rebels are closing in on Coin and I overhear some people imaging life outside the prison cells. But I find I don't have the same level of joy because I am still unsure of Katniss' fate.

I don't hear anything more from Gale Hawthorne for five days but then one night I am shaken awake by Chaff. Instantly I get defensive and raise my hands to fight him off if needs be but Chaff steps back almost immediately and puts his hands up in surrender. I then screw my eyebrows in confusion and Chaff puts his fingers to his lips to tell me to be quiet.

"Follow me. I promise you are not in danger," he whispers.

The same peacekeeper that let Gale into my cell then opens it up again for us. He leads us down the stairs and along a corridor to a door at the end. This cell door is made of enforced steel instead of railings and there is only a small opening in the door to look through. The peacekeeper opens it up and steps aside to let us in.

"You have thirty minutes," he states.

Chaff nods his head and I crane my neck round to get a better look at the occupants of the room. The same two men that came into my cell are here again and Gale Hawthorne sits between them on the bed. But Gale stands as soon as he sees me and walks towards me.

"Hello, Peeta. I'm sorry about last time," he says.

He then sticks out his hand and reach forward to shake it.

"So I passed your background checks then?" I ask.

Gale smiles at me.

"You've got friends in high places in the rebellion. There were several people that I trust a lot that vouched for you. I was ready to discount you as soon as I found out you were friends with Cato Coin so you have them to thank," he replies.

"I'm not friends with him anymore. I'm ashamed I ever was," I state.

"Like I said, people vouched for you so I'm not going to hold it against you. And I'm sorry we went through your stuff but Chaff needed to know who he was sleeping beside. It came as a bit of shock to all of us that you knew Katniss. I don't remember the last time she made a new friend," Gale says.

He smiles at me again but the mention of her name reminds me that I still don't know where she is right now.

"Did you hear if she made it to the border? Do you know if she's safe?" I ask.

My heart rate picks up as I try to prepare myself for his answer. Maybe it would be better not to know.

Gale's grin gets wider and he pats me on the shoulder.

"She made it. You were the one that got her there. That went a long way for making up for the fact you were friends with Cato," he says.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and have to lean against the wall to keep myself upright. I can finally stop wondering. She's safe.

"It will be easier to sleep now, won't it?" Gale says.

I nod my head.

"This shit hole suddenly seems bearable," I reply.

Gale and some of the other guys laugh and then Gale puts his hand on my shoulder to guide me further into the cell. He points to the two men that I don't already know.

"This is Castor and Pollux. They're brothers but don't try to chat to Pollux. They cut his tongue out after they found him driving a truck with six unqualified mothers hidden in the back," Gale says.

Pollux raises his hand in a wave and I tip my head towards him in response. I then look back to Gale.

"What am I doing here?" I ask.

I'm not naïve enough to think he only wanted to tell me about Katniss. He wouldn't need the three other guys and I'm sure Chaff could have passed the information on himself.

Gale takes a deep breath before turning to face me fully.

"The rebellion doesn't stop just because we are in jail. I'm still able to co-ordinate a few things in here and pass them on to the outside through Haymitch and I need good people in here on my team. The fact that Katniss trusted you not only with her life, but her baby's life as well tells me that I can trust you too. Plus Chaff has been telling me you have been chewing his ear off and begging to get involved in someway," he replies.

"I've not been with the rebellion as long as you. I haven't suffered the same way you have suffered. Are you sure you want me?" I say.

"We need someone like you. Sadly we can't win this if it's only people from our side fighting the cause," Castor says.

Gale nods his head.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the only way we are going to win this is if we convince people like you to join our cause. We can talk about how cruel and unjust the Coin Laws are until we are blue in the face but the most annoying and frustrating thing is that it's only until someone like you speaks that people actually listen. There are still too many people that see darker features and think that that person is not worth listening too. I wish we could do it on our own but we can't. We need people like you," he says.

There is so much bitterness in his eyes as he says this and I can't imagine what it must be like to be ignored all your life by people that think they are better than you just because of their fairer features.

"It shouldn't be like that," I say.

"No, it shouldn't. And if we win this rebellion that will be the first step to changing that view," he replies.

I nod my head.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

Gale smiles broadly at me and claps me on the back. He then gathers us all together to talk plans.

The biggest concern for the rebellion members in prison is the Sterilization Bill. The government has been sterilizing women in prison now for over two months and there is talk that they will be starting on the men in a matter of weeks.

"There have been several failed attempts to trash the procedure room in the women's prison but they are not caring if they do it sterile environments at the moment. I've had reports they are doing it right there in the cells. It's only a matter of time before someone picks up an infection and dies," Gale reports.

"I would suggest getting someone to hijack the van the anaesthesia drugs come in but I wouldn't put it past them to operate anyway," Castor says.

"They are definitely taking more drastic measures the closer we get to them," Chaff adds.

"Then we go after the tools. You have peacekeepers that work for you in the prisons, right?" I ask.

Gale nods his head.

"Then we need to get those ones in the storage cupboards. We find out the supplier of the tools and hijack the supply van like Castor suggested. Get it all on camera and put it on television. Sympathy for the rebellion has increased because of the Sterilization Bill. Play on that sympathy and remind the public that they think it's wrong. Show them what we are doing to help," I suggest.

There is a moment of quiet as people contemplate my idea. Pollux and Chaff nod their heads.

"I'm not a logistics man so I don't know if it's possible to do it but if it works it should stall them," I add.

"It's a good idea. Logistics is Pollux's thing. He'll work it out. But I like the idea of filming it. I can get Paylor to co-ordinate groups on the outside to block the entrance for delivery trucks. Coin's got to be careful. You are right that the tide of support is turning against her and she can't have images of peacekeepers gunning us down as we protest," Gale says.

I smile, pleased I have done something to gain Gale's approval but he is already firing off orders and questions to flesh out the plan.

Ideas and discussions are in full flow when the peacekeeper comes back and opens the door. He tips his head out the door way as he holds the door open.

"Thirty minutes is up. I need to get you back to your cells," he says.

There is groan from Chaff and Castor as they roll up plans and hide them in the seam of the mattress. Gale thanks them all for their support as they begin to shuffle out the room but Gale clasps his hand on my shoulder and tugs me back.

"Can you give us five minutes?" he asks the peacekeeper.

The peacekeeper sighs and hangs his head.

"You push your limits," he replies. "I'll get these guys back before coming back for Mellark."

Gale smiles gratefully and I turn to Gale with a frown.

"Why am I still here?" I ask.

"I just wanted to thank you, away from the other guys, for what you did for Katniss. We've known each other since we were in diapers and she's my best friend. When I got in here the only thing I was scared about was leaving her," he says.

"I know exactly what you mean," I reply.

I hang my head as I am reminded of the almost constant anxiety I've felt over her until tonight.

"I should have known she would have been okay. She's the strongest person I know," Gale adds.

I smile and nod my head. Gale looks at me carefully.

"You really love her," he says.

I nod my head again.

"Paylor says she loves you too. I never thought I would see the day Katniss Everdeen fell in love. Her head was always so full of the rebellion that there was no room for anyone else," he says.

"Do you love her?" I ask.

I am reminded that he was the person she lost her virginity to and he certainly sounds like a man in love right now. But Gale smiles and shakes his head.

"No. Not like that. My heart belongs to someone else. Katniss is definitely just my friend," he says.

I let out a sigh of relief and Gale smiles again. But he then grows serious.

"Are you the father? Katniss wouldn't tell me who it was and I'm not exactly sure when you met," he says.

I shake my head sadly.

"No. I met her after the baby was concieved," I reply.

Gale hangs his head sadly.

"But she told you who it is?" he asks.

"Yes. But that's not my story to tell," I say.

Gale nods his head in understanding.

"After spending time with you tonight I kind of wished it was you. You seem like a decent guy even though it's taken you a long time to join our cause," he says.

I'm surprised by his support but don't get to say anything more because the peacekeeper comes back. He tips his head impatiently.

"Time's really up now, Gale. Mellark, you need to get back to bed," he says.

I nod my head and turn to leave. Gale calls out to me just before the door closes behind me.

"You made a good first impression, Mellark. I hope you keep it up. I'll see you soon," he says.

* * *

Life in the prison doesn't become any more enjoyable but it certainly becomes more bearable after my late night meeting with Gale. Chaff is considerably warmer to me afterwards and even invites me to sit with him during meal times. My new status as Chaff's ally means I get less crap from the other inmates. One hard stare from Chaff stops anyone stealing parts of my meal and I can walk down a corridor without being pushed into a wall. I even get asked to play cards.

This becomes my new routine over the next two weeks. Prim finally manages to come and see me and much to my delight so do Finnick and Annie again. Gale calls two more meetings to discuss plans for stealing the medical tools and it fascinating to watch Pollux drafting the plans at almost rapid pace. I try mu hardest to contribute as many ideas as possible to prove to Gale that I am worthy member of their cause. In between meetings I sit scribbling down other ideas for the rebellion and then help Chaff pass along some of the smaller plans to other groups of prisoners.

One night, a peacekeeper comes to my cell to take me to Gale. Chaff sits up to come too but the peacekeeper shakes his head.

"No. Just Mellark," he states.

Both Chaff and I frown in confusion but Chaff encourages me to go.

"Gale will have his reasons," he says.

I nod my head but am a little nervous about what Gale could want.

He smiles at me when I enter and offers me a seat on his bed. I sit beside him and turn to him curiously.

"Why am I here alone, Gale?" I ask.

"Because something big has happened and the fewer people who know about it the better. Coin can't even get a hint of what we've found," he replies.

I lean forward, intrigued.

"What have you found?" I ask.

A smile spreads across his face.

"Someone who works closely to Coin has manage to get a copy of her personal accounts. Apparently the accounts don't make any sense which just tells me that she is hiding something," Gale says.

"I'm guessing you have an idea of what she is hiding," I say.

Gale shrugs his shoulder.

"We know she's corrupt. There must be something in there that proves it. It might be a bribe or a transaction showing she has bought something she shouldn't have. I just need something," he says.

I nod my head as Gale carries on.

"The best case scenario is if we find something linking her to the bombing. That would be the final nail in her coffin," he says.

"If she really is behind the bombing then she must have left some trail somewhere," I reply.

"Beetee's being trying to hack her personal emails for months but he's had no luck. I think it's very telling that it is easier to hack the government watch system than it is to her emails. She's definitely hiding something and hopefully these accounts will tell us what it is," he says.

I nod my head but am confused why he is telling me this. Surely Chaff, Castor or Pollux are more trusted than me.

"What do I have to do with this?" I ask.

"The accounts are so complicated that the people on the outside can't make sense of them. Chaff said you were an accountant. We've got no one else on the outside with those qualifications that we trust," he replies.

"You want me to try and make sense of them?" I ask.

"Yes. From working with you these last couple of weeks I can already tell you must be good at your job. You've been very thorough working with me and have asked all the right questions," he says.

I shake my head.

"But aren't you forgetting something? I'm in here with you. It would be too dangerous to smuggle the accounts into the prison," I reply.

But Gale just smiles again.

"That's why we are getting you out," he says.

I recoil in shock and blink rapidly as I let his words sink in.

"I don't think I'm cut out for a prison break," I reply.

Gale chuckles and shakes his head.

"You won't need to. It was smart to reply no comment to all of the peacekeepers questions when you were first arrested. It allows us to write our own narrative," he says.

"I don't understand," I say.

"The only evidence they have against you is two witness reports from the peacekeepers that arrested you. Well it turns out one of them was drunk on the day they caught you and the other is having a homosexual affair he wants to stay hidden," Gale replies.

My eyes widen in shock.

"You're going to blackmail them into changing their statements?" I ask.

Gale nods his head in confirmation.

"You'll find out tomorrow that one of them has admitted he lied about seeing you help a pregnant woman because his partner was drunk and his partner was actually the one that drove at you at speed, causing the crash. He'll say he lied to hide the fact they were the ones in the wrong," he says. "They will have no choice but to drop the charge for helping an unqualified mother and they'll also drop travelling under fake documents to make up for their embarrassment over the peackeeper's confession."

I shake my head.

"Only because of blackmail," I say.

Gale sighs and sits back.

"Do you believe what you did was a crime?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"Then you can't complain. Like I said, the driver was drunk anyway. He's far from innocent," Gale says.

I sigh, still not comfortable with it, but know Coin's government wouldn't hesitate to do the same. Maybe it's about time we used their tactics.

"Okay. What do you need me to do when I get out?" I ask.

Gale lets out a sigh of relief and sits forward.

"One of our moles will contact you once you get out. You'll meet them and they will show you the accounts. They will explain everything else when they meet you. You can't tell anyone what you are doing. Not Chaff. Not Prim," he says.

"I understand," I reply.

"Good," Gale says as he claps me on the shoulder. "I hope to join you on the outside soon."

We share a smile but I still can't believe he is trusting this with me. I can't let him and the rebellion down.

The next morning peacekeepers come to our cell and tell me my lawyer is waiting for me. I pretend to look confused as they lead me to meet him and then pretend to look surprised when he tells me that the peacekeepers have changed their statement and they are dropping all my charges.

"You are a lucky man, Peeta," my lawyer says. "I don't think I've seen this before."

I nod my head before my lawyer talks through what will happen next. I'll be released later today and he tells me that Prim will be meeting me. I thank him for all his help and head back to my cell for the last time.

I have basically nothing to pack up apart from the drawings I did of Katniss but Chaff watches me as I tidy my area. Once I'm finished he gets up and pulls me in for a hug.

"I don't know what Gale's got you to do but good luck. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again soon," he says.

I smile as we pull back.

"Turns out I wasn't that bad after all, right?" I say.

Chaff laughs as he moves back to his bed.

"After a rocky start you turned out okay for a privileged white boy," he says.

I smile again but then the peacekeepers come to escort me out.

I get changed out of my drab prison uniform and am handed back my wallet and phone before the gates to the prison are opened and I see Prim standing on the other side waiting for me. I run the last few steps towards her and wrap her in the biggest hug I have ever given. Prim squeezes me tight and we don't let go of each other for a long time. When we do eventually pull back Prim shakes her head in disbelief.

"I honestly didn't know if I would see you out here again," she says.

"I made a few good friends inside," I reply.

"Dad always said you were too charming for your own good at times," she says.

We share a smile and I then put my hand around her shoulder as we walk towards the car. I obviously couldn't tell Prim on her prison visit that I was having late night visits with Gale but I could tell her that he was in the same block of me. I think she's guessed a lot but I still have to keep a lot of it secret.

"So I take it you want some decent food. What do you fancy? Pizza, curry or steak?" she asks.

"How about a bit of everything. We can get take out from lots of different places," I reply.

Prim laughs as she opens the door of the car.

"I see Katniss' food greed has rubbed off on you," she says.

I smile back.

"I miss her so I need to do something that make it seem like she is here," I reply.

Prim chuckles before ducking in the car and driving me back home.

It's a little strange when I first walk back through the front door. The last time I was here I was with Katniss and suddenly the place feels very empty without her. I know she never lived inside the main house but there was that comfort knowing she was just across the yard. The ache of missing her intensifies as a thousand memories shared in the pool house come to the fore.

Prim comes beside me as I look around the large hallway.

"It's quiet, isn't it?" she says. "I found myself automatically heading towards the pool house when I came back from work only to remember there was no one there."

I nod my head and Prim slips her arm through mine.

"I miss her too," she says.

I don't say anything as Prim then rests her head on my shoulder. Without Katniss here this place doesn't quite feel like home any more.

I meet with my work the next day and they are able to give me my job back now am I am exonerated but I won't be able to start until next week. Finnick calls me as soon as he finds out the good news and organises for us to go for drinks later in the week. I agree but it feels strange to do something so normal when I know there is so much going on with the rebellion at the moment.

When I get back from the office I find a postcard shoved under the crack in my door. When I bend to pick it up, I find there is only an address, a company name and date on it.

 _Gold Pin Industries_

 _Treewood Offices_

 _5_ _th_ _February, 11am_

I know straight away that this is the mole contacting me and I burn the postcard as soon as I have memorised its contents. I need to remember I'm not out here to have drinks with Finnick. I have a job to help the rebellion.

Two days later I stand in front of Treewood Offices and take a deep breath before going in. Treewood offices is one of those buildings where you can rent rooms for meetings. Some businesses rent them while their own offices are getting renovated while new businesses like to rent them when they start up. It shouldn't look suspicious that I'm coming here today.

I wear a smart suit and carry a brief case as I walk inside confidently. I smile brightly at the girl on reception and lay my brief case on top of her desk.

"Good morning. I have a meeting with Gold Pin Industries at 11am," I say.

The receptionist nods her head as she clicks a few things on the screen.

"Okay. Gold Pin are on the fourth floor, meeting room 13," she says.

I give her another big smile as I pick up my brief case.

"Thank you. Have a nice day," I say.

The girl thanks me and I turn to get the elevator. As I am going up to the fourth floor I realise that I have no clue who I am meeting. Gale says it is one of the moles and I have no idea who to expect when I walk through the door.

I straighten up as the elevator doors open and scan the corridor for room 13. I spot it at the end of the hall and walk towards it. I knock on the door when I reach it and a female voice grants me access.

I push open the door and my eyes fall on the woman sitting behind the desk. My eyes widen in shock when I take in her blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes.

"Good morning, Peeta," Madge says.

* * *

 **A/N: So I think most people guessed Madge was a mole! I'm excited to have it finally revealed and we'll find our exactly what she's been up to all this time.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

"You're the mole?" I say in shock.

Madge gives me a nervous smile and nods her head. She then gets up to come towards me. My eyes stay wide in disbelief.

"I guess I should be pleased that you are so shocked. It must mean I'm playing my role well," she says.

I shake my head and then open and close my mouth multiple times as I try to come up with the right questions to asks.

"How?" is all I manage to come up with.

Madge sighs and then offers me a seat. I perch on the end of it, my eyes still glued in amazement to my friend.

"It's a long story so I think it's best that I start from the beginning," she says.

I nod my head but my mind is racing a hundred miles a minute as I try to piece things together. Madge takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Hardly anyone knows this, but I fell pregnant just after I left college," Madge starts.

The surprises keep on coming and my eyes widen again. I didn't met Madge until she started going out with Cato and it's only now that I realise that I don't know much about her life before. Madge's face goes sombre and she looks down.

"It was an accident and I was twenty-two and unmarried. I had been brought up to believe there was only one thing I could do in that situation. I didn't even contemplate the consequences before I booked the appointment at the family planning clinic," she says.

I look at her sadly as she relives this moment again and reach out to give her hand a squeeze. Madge takes a deep breath before looking up and giving me a grateful smile.

"As soon as I left the clinic, I regretted it. I felt so hollow and empty inside. I barely got to my car before bursting into tears," she continues.

My grip on her hand tightens and I shake my head.

"I can't imagine how painful that must have been for you," I say.

Madge sniffs and nods her head.

"I didn't handle it well. Looking back at it now, I can see it was depression. It was a struggle to get out of bed in the mornings and I cut off my friends and family. I just kept picturing what the baby's life would have been like and then hated myself for what I did to it. Unsurprisingly my relationship with the father didn't survive as a result," she says.

She then takes a deep breath and looks back up at me looking more composed.

"But I somehow managed to drag myself out it and I then felt a whole new emotion. Anger," Madge says.

I nod my head to show her that I'm listening and understanding what she is saying.

"I was angry at Coin and the government for creating the Coin Laws. I was angry at them for not giving me a choice. For making me think I only had one option. As soon as I felt that there was really only one thing to do," she says.

"Join the rebellion," I reply.

Madge nods her head before letting go of my hand and leaning back in her chair.

"I found the rebellion quickly enough and then did all the things new members do. I went to the meetings and painted signs for the rallies but I wanted to do more. I wanted to have a significant impact on the fall of Coin and her regime," she says.

I nod my head again and the sadness in Madge's eyes has gone. In its place is a steely determination.

"I got the idea after I was in the same bar as Cato and he came over to flirt with me. Suddenly I saw an opportunity to get close to Coin and her family," Madge says.

My eyes widen in realisation and I sit back in my chair. Finnick was right about Madge having alternative motives for being with Cato. He just got the motivation wrong.

"The whole time you have been with Cato it's so you can be close with his mother. You've never been in love with him. The whole relationship is a lie," I say.

Madge nods her head and then hangs it a little guiltily.

"Yes. I know he was your friend and probably don't approve of what I did," she says.

I shake my head.

"I just don't understand how you kept it up for three years. How you slept with a man you don't care about? How you nearly got engaged to him? That's a lot of dedication to the rebellion. I've got to admire you for that," I say.

Madge nods her head as she looks down.

"It hasn't been easy. Particularly since Gale," she admits.

I furrow my eyes in confusion.

"Gale?" I ask.

"When I told my contact in the rebellion about my plan with Cato they went straight to the top. The plan brought me onto Gale's radar and once I had successfully planted myself in their family he wanted to work with me directly," she replies.

I shake my head as I think I see where this is going.

"We didn't like each other at first. We came from such different backgrounds and didn't always agree on the best way forward. But my plan meant we spent so many late nights, dissecting things I found out about Coin and her government. Slowly walls began to break down and I began to make him laugh. I learned that Gale is everything Cato is not. Intelligent, passionate and determined. One day I just woke up and realised I was in love with him," Madge says.

The penny fully drops and I realise several things at once.

"I asked Gale if he was in love with Katniss but he said that his heart belongs to someone else. He was talking about you," I say.

Madge nods her head.

"And you are his alibi for the family bombings," I add.

Madge nods her again.

"And when I asked you why you forgave Cato about his drunken proposal, you said that I shouldn't underestimate what people do for love. But you weren't talking about love for Cato. You were talking about your love for Gale," I say.

Yet another nod of the head before she looks at me fully.

"There have been so many times I've wanted to walk away from Cato but the intel I have got since I started dating him has been too good. Coin has made it pretty clear that the only reason she keeps me in the job is because my relationship with Cato makes him and the family look better," she replies.

I shake my head, not quite sure how someone could keep up a lie for so long.

"Gale has never forced me to keep seeing Cato. In fact there have been times he's been quite angry about it and told me to quit but deep down we both know I'm too valuable to the rebellion to just walk away from it," she adds.

"Jesus, Madge. This is a lot to take in," I say.

"I know your head must be exploding with all this new information. You are only the fourth person that knows. Katniss doesn't even know," she replies.

"But you know about Katniss and me," I say.

"Yes. When Paylor did background checks on you, my name came up as one of your connections. Paylor came to me to ask about you character. I have to say I was a little surprised that out of everyone in the group you strayed to the rebellion but I vouched for you. I knew you would have had only good intentions," she says.

"Thank you," I reply.

Madge smiles.

"It was so hard pretending I knew nothing about what you were up to. I wanted to approach you so many times to tell you we were on the same side," she says.

"Well you have been very convincing," I say with a smile.

Madge smiles back at me and then turns to look at what is laid out on the desk.

"I promise you know everything now. No more secrets," she says. "We might actually now get onto what you came here for in the first place."

I smile and nod my head before turning to look at papers she passes to me. It's a lot to process but I need to wait until I am on my own to fully come to terms with everything I have just found out.

"I was finally able to get hold of these but I can't made heads or tails of them. I showed them to Paylor too and she is just as clueless. You were the only accountant we knew that we could 100% trust," she says.

"I'm honoured," I reply.

I look over the first few pages and they weren't lying about them being a mess. Things are out of order, or in the wrong column and sometimes just blank. There is no way these would pass inspection.

"I'll need to re-organise all the information. It's like a first-year college student has put them together," I say.

"I'm sure that's deliberate. Her accountant, Romulus is pretty hard and devious," Madge replies. "How long do you think it will take to sort it out?"

"At lease three or four weeks. I start back at my job on Monday so I won't be able to work on them day and night," I say.

Madge sighs but nods her head.

"I know you will do it as quick as possible. We can be patient," she says.

"Where am I supposed to work on them? It might look suspicious if I keep coming here to work at night," I ask.

"Agreed. We're going to let you take them home. Someone managed to do a sweep of your house for bugs and while there are some in the main house there are none in the pool house," she replies.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"They really bugged my house?" I ask.

"It's standard procedure for anyone arrested for assisting the rebellion. They would probably have done it before you got transferred to Capitol Prison. It's just audio though so be careful what you say," she says.

I nod my head in understanding. I kind of half suspected that they may have bugged the house and have censored what I have said in there but the other half of me thought I was just being paranoid.

"You can't mention anything that happened in here today to anyone. Prim is going to have to stay in the dark and if anyone asks why you were meeting here just tell them you were meeting me with the potential to bring Gold Pin Industries on as one of your firm's clients," Madge adds.

"And what do I say Gold Pin Industries do if someone else asks me?" I say.

"If you Google it, you will find that Gold Pin Industries mine and supply precious metal to jewellery makers. It's a shame the firm will go bust in a couple of weeks," Madge replies with a smile.

I laugh and marvel at how thorough the rebellion is. Madge then tells me that we have the room for another hour and I make a start of trying to sort the mess out.

* * *

I so desperately want to tell Prim everything I found out but have to pretend my day was uneventful when I see her later. It's made even harder by the fact she has become a lot more active in the rebellion since I've been away.

"You're helping unqualified mothers?" I say one night a week later.

Madge was able to tell us exactly which rooms are bugged in the house and thankfully they left Prim's room alone. I lie on top of her bed as I watch her get ready for drinks tonight.

"Yes. I clear the records of any unqualified mothers that come through the emergency room and then send them to an address Paylor gave me. The rebellion look after them there and help them get to the border," she replies.

"Wow. I am impressed. It must be pretty dangerous to delete hospital admissions," I say.

Prim shrugs her shoulder as she finishes curling the ends of her hair.

"I can't look at the pleading face of an unqualified mother any more. It's cruel and I would rather go to jail for something I believe in than sit back and do nothing," she says. "Do you regret going to jail for Katniss?"

"No," I reply without hesitating.

Prim turns to me with a smile.

"We're on the right side, Peeta. And we're going to win this sooner rather than later," she says.

I smile back and love her confidence. I couldn't be prouder of my baby sister.

Prim puts on a stroke of lipstick but then our watches start beeping to remind of us the next news bulletin. I sigh as I roll off the bed.

"We need to get to a room with a TV," I say.

Prim reluctantly nods her head as she gathers up her things and then we head downstairs to watch the new.

Caesar Flickerman's grim face is already on screen when we enter.

" _Today the rebels have demonstrated another act of defiance. At just after 6am this morning some rebels masquerading as peacekeepers snuck into the medical units in Capitol Prison and stole medical equipment that is used to sterilize prisoners. The sterilization of male prisoners was due to start on Monday and President Coin has been quick to condemn the rebels for this atrocious theft," he says._

Prim's eyes widen in surprise and she then turns to give me a look that asks "Did you know this was going to happen?". Conscious of the bugs in the room I can only smile and nod my head. Prim gives me a big grin in return and then turns back to eagerly watch the rest of the news. Coin is now on screen giving her statement.

" _I want the rebels to know that their act of rebellion will not deter the prison from carrying out the first sterilization on Monday. The prison has already contacted the suppliers and they will be providing new medical equipment tomorrow. The rebels may think they are being clever but theft is still a crime. They have just proven that we are completely right to sterilize them. People who demonstrate such rash and impulsive behaviour should not be allowed to reproduce. When we catch those responsible they will be sent straight to the sterilization room," Coin announces._

Prim and I share a look but I can't help but think Coin's words are a bit desperate. I no longer think that the majority of the public agree with her.

Coin carries on but then the screen starts to crackle and the picture cuts out. I smile when Beetee's voice comes clearly through the TV speakers.

" _People of Panem, this is Beetee Latier, one of the members of the rebellion," he starts._

Prim turns to me with a massive grin.

" _The rebels are claiming responsibility for the theft of the medical equipment and we are speaking to you now because we believe that many of you agree it was the right thing to do. So far over one hundred women have been sterilized under the bill. Many of them haven't even been found guilty yet and have just been in holding cells. We've had word that some of the operations haven't been performed under sterile conditions. We believe that these sterilizations are not only unethical but a mutilation on a person's body. As decent human beings we can't stand back and let this happen," he says._

I nod my head, impressed with the speech Beetee is making.

" _The majority of people in Panem are decent people so we are asking you to come and stand with us. Join us outside the delivery gates of the prison and refuse the supply trucks entry. Show President Coin that we will not stand for such horrific treatment of fellow citizens. Show her that you are a much better person than she is. Together we can bring justice back to Panem," he continues._

Prim nods her head in steely determination and I can only hope that many other people are doing the same around the country.

* * *

None of the rest of the news is as interesting and Prim and I head out to a bar downtown to meet up with Finnick and Annie. We had to rearrange drinks last week because Annie didn't feel well and I'm in a very good mood after Beetee's interruption earlier.

Prim chats to me about the medical supply theft as we walk from the metro station to the bar.

"Gale was able to plan the whole thing from inside his cell, wasn't he?" she asks.

I nod my head.

"I may have helped him come up with the idea," I reply.

Prim's eyes widen in amazement and I can tell she has a hundred different questions running through his head.

"I knew you met him in jail. Wasn't he heavily guarded?" she asks.

"Gale has friends in there. They can help him move about," I say.

"And it was these friends that helped with the theft?" Prim asks.

"I would think so. A laundry cart was also involved. Though I'm a little surprised they were able to organise things so quickly," I reply.

Prim nods her head.

"Everything seems to be happening so quickly at the moment. That's how I know we're approaching the end," she says.

"I hope you're right," I reply.

Prim gives me a smile before we push through the door of the bar.

Finnick and Annie are already there and have secured a booth in the corner. Annie's belly is really starting to show now and she cradles it lovingly as Finnick whispers in her ear. Finnick manages to drag his eyes away from his wife long enough to give me an enthusiastic greeting.

"Peeta! So glad you're free!" he declares.

I chuckle as he wraps his arms around me and picks me up to spin. I turn to Prim when he puts me back down.

"Why didn't I get a greeting like that when you met me?" I say.

Prim rolls her eyes at me.

"I bought you take out when you first got out so don't complain," she replies.

I grin at her and then Finnick pulls me down to sit beside him. He pushes a beer in front of me and encourages me to drink it.

"I know you are teetotal but this is a very special occasion," he says.

I pick up the bottle to inspect and ponder it for a long moment.

"I don't think I have drunk beer since you forced me on my twenty-first birthday," I reply.

"Oh for God shake, Peeta. Stop being a pussy," another voice says.

I freeze and turn my head slowly to meet Cato's eye. Madge stands beside him with her arm looped through his but I can't stand the sight after everything I know. I clench my jaw and tighten my grip on the beer bottle.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

Finnick looks guilty between us.

"I know you two had some sort of falling out but I thought you might want to fix things after everything that happened," he says.

I turn to him angrily.

"Being in jail only strengthen my decision to stop being friends," I say.

Finnick opens his mouth to say something but I shake my head to stop him. I then stand up abruptly and stride away to the bar. I brush past Madge on my way and I catch her eye just long enough to see her looking sympathetic.

I slump down on a bar stool and order an orange juice. My nails scratch at the counter as I try to work out my anger towards Cato. The bartender comes back with my drink and I pay him before taking a long slurp. As I slam my glass back down, a hand comes to rest on my shoulder. Immediately I spin round and prepare to fight the person. But it's only Finnick and he puts his hands up in surrender as he steps back.

"Hey. It's only me. Calm down," he says.

I relax my shoulders and let out a sigh as I rest my elbow against the counter. Finnick looks at me as if he can't figure me out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know things were so bad between you and Cato," he says.

"He's an arrogant asshole. How can you not see that?" I reply.

"Yeah, he can be at times but he just acts like that to hide his insecurities," Finnick replies. "We were all such good friends at college. It would be a shame to lose that."

I shake my head.

"No. He has no excuses. He's a bad person," I say.

"What did he do to make you think that because I'm not sure I know who you are at the moment. You're getting arrested and defensive. The Peeta I knew forgave anyone," Finnick says.

"There are some things that I can't forgive," I reply.

"Tell me. Because I want to understand. I don't want to lose you," he says.

I stare at him for a long moment trying to figure out if I can tell him. Katniss is safe over the border now and I might be able to make him understand without giving the full details.

"I found out he raped a girl. A waitress that hadn't flirted back with him. Is that reason enough for you?" I ask.

Finnick recoils in shock and it takes him a few moments to find words.

"Jesus, Peeta. I wasn't expecting that. That's messed up," he says.

I nod my head.

"Now can you see why I don't like the thought of spending an evening with a rapist?" I reply.

Finnick nods his head.

"I'm sorry. I should have known you would have had a good reason. I'll tell him to leave," he says.

"Thank you," I say.

Finnick nods his head again and I finish my orange juice. I then get up to follow Finnick back to the booth. I want to tell Cato to go as soon as we get back but Prim is the middle of a big debate with Madge and Annie.

"Well, I'm definitely going to protest tomorrow. As someone in the medical profession I think it's morally wrong what the Sterilization Bill allows them to do that to people," she says.

"But aren't you scared about what they will do if they catch you there?" Annie asks.

Prim shakes her head fiercely.

"It's not against the law yet to protest peacefully. Madge can go and tell Coin personally that I plan on going but it wouldn't stop me. I need to stand up for what I believe in," Prim replies.

"The government just want every child to have the best life possible. Most of the women that have been sterilized live in a life of crime or poverty. Any child they bring into the world would have a hard life," Madge says.

I'm impressed at how smoothly she lies. But I guess she has had three years to perfect it by now.

"That's bullshit, Madge," Prim says. "I know people that work in the prison medical centres and they say that a few times the area has been trashed so they carried out the procedures in the inmates' cells. That is unsafe and barbaric."

Madge stays quiet while Annie shakes her head.

"I just don't see how anything we do will make a difference," Annie says.

Prim lets out a groan of frustration and bangs her hands against the table.

"The only way change happens is if a big enough group of people get together to challenge the norm. We need everyone we can get," Prim says.

Annie looks down guiltily as she strokes her stomach.

"I understand you have an unborn baby you want to protect, Annie, but sitting and doing nothing makes you just as bad as the people that made the laws in the first place," Prim adds.

Silence falls around the table and Finnick looks stunned. Cato zoned out of the conversation long ago and plays on his phone while Madge quickly glances in my direction. Prim then turns to her.

"You can call the peacekeepers if you want and tell them all the bad things I have been saying but I'm tired of being quiet. I've seen too much heartbreak at the hospital due to the Coin Laws," she says.

I know Madge wants to desperately agree with her but she still has a role to play.

"I won't call the peacekeepers. Like you said it's not against the law to have an opinion," Madge replies.

She then looks at me, then Cato and sighs. She tugs on Cato's arm and encourages him to leave.

"I think it's best we leave. I don't think we're wanted," she says. "Congratulations, Peeta, on getting out."

I smile and tip my head at her as she leads Cato away. He just has enough time to through me a cold look over his shoulder as he leaves.

Another moment of silence falls once they have left and Finnick looks around the booth.

"Well, don't say I don't know how to organise a drinks party," he says.

This breaks the tension and everyone laughs. Finnick slides in next to Annie and I take a seat next to Prim. Everyone's careful not to bring up the rebellion again but I remember being like Finnick and Annie. It becomes even more obvious how I annoyingly naïve I was.

Prim isn't the only vocal one about the rebellion though. Over the next few weeks I overhear several conversations of people defending the rebels and condemning Coin. The prison cells in the local peacekeeper stations become full as peacekeepers arrest anyone they hear supporting the rebellion but the peacekeepers can never keep them for long. As Madge says, it's not against the law to have an opinion yet. Though I grow increasingly wary that Coin will announce a new bill soon outlawing any association with the rebels.

But the rebels continue to grow from strength to strength. Over three thousand people stood outside the delivery entrance of the prison, stopping the vans filled with medical equipment getting through. Some rebels were then able to hijack them and the vans were eventually found burnt out fifty miles away.

Another two thousand people surrounded the factory where the supplies were being made and a fire ripped through the building late one night, destroying everything in but thankfully killing no one. The protests outside the prisons haven't stopped and Coin has been forced to delay any further sterilizations as they try to find a solution that doesn't involve hurting the protestors.

I would love to join Prim at some of the protests but I have an important job to do. I spend my evenings after work in the pool house trying to order Coin's personal accounts. It's long tedious work and I feel Katniss' presence more acutely in the pool house than anywhere else in the house. Only my work distracts me from thinking about her.

There is a knock on my door one evening and I'm pleasantly surprised to find Madge on the other side of the door. I smile at her warmly and step aside to let her in. We both head straight for the pool house, knowing it is the safest place to talk. I work a floorboard lose and stick my hand down to pull out the accounts.

"I actually meant to call you soon. I think I've sorted the accounts out and was just about to look for anything suspicious," I say.

Madge smiles as I hand her the accounts and we both take a seat at the small table.

"That's great. But I didn't actually come here to check up on how it was going," she says.

"Oh?" I ask.

Madge nods her head and smiles. She then dips her hand into her purse and pulls out a small photo.

"Paylor got sent this. She thought you would like to see it," she says.

I bend closer to get a better view as Madge turns the photo around. My heart stops instantly at the sight and I reach out to grasp the photo in my hand.

It's a photo of Katniss. But she's not alone. Her hair is sweaty and stuck to her head but she has the biggest smile as she looks down at the tiny baby cradled in her arms. The baby is swaddled in a pink blanket and looks up curiously at their mother. A tear slips down my cheek.

"She had a girl?" I ask.

Madge nods her head.

"She named her Denver. It means green valley. She was born last Thursday and they are both doing well," she replies.

I can't take my eyes of the picture and my thumb reaches out to stroke the baby's cheek.

"She has so much hair," I say in awe.

Denver's hair is thick on top of her little head and I wonder what she smells like. Because as much I am happy to see this image it just reminds me that I'm not there with them and a stab of loneliness hits me hard.

I peel my eyes away to look back at Madge.

"Thank you for this. It means a lot to me," I say as I struggle to hold back more tears.

Madge reaches across to grab my hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll get them back soon," she says determinedly.

I nod my head and know she isn't just talking about Katniss and Denver. She has a man she misses too.

I wipe away the tears and then offer Madge a drink. Now I have seen Denver I'm more determined to help the rebellion and bring them closer to home. Maybe these accounts will help with that.

I make us both tea before laying out all the accounts and explaining to Madge what I have done so far.

"I thought I could look at transactions around the date of the family planning bombings to see if there is anything linking her to that," I say.

"Good idea," Madge says as she leans closer. "Where would that be?"

I quickly scan the papers and pull out the page for those dates.

"Here it is. It seems like she had a lot of theatre and dinner dates," I say.

Madge nods her head as we both look over them and my brow furrows when I come across three very large payments on the same day.

"That's odd. There are three payments made to different companies on this day that are over one million dollars," I say.

I point them out to Madge and she leans in to get a closer look.

"They were made a month before the bombing," she says.

I nod my head.

"Do you recognise any of these companies?" I ask.

Madge shakes her head but asks for my laptop. I get up to retrieve it and she types rapidly into the search engine bar.

"Let's see what they are," she says.

I nod my head and look down at the three names; Panem Solar, Organic District and Snow Textiles. I've heard of none of them.

Madge opens a few tabs and scans the pages for any information.

"Okay so they are a solar energy company, an organic food distributor and a fabric merchandiser. Why would Coin spend so much money on them?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulder.

"It seems odd," I say.

Madge nods her head as she continues to click on things on the companies' websites. Suddenly her eyes widen in alarm.

"Holy shit! All these companies are owned by Seneca Crane," she says.

"Who?" I ask.

"He's one of the richest people in the capitol and is known for getting richer by buying smaller businesses and expanding them," she replies.

"How does that help us?" I ask.

Madge looks up at me with a grin.

"Because the way Crane made his millions in the first place is through setting up his hugely successful weapons manufacturing business," he replies.

My eyes widen in realisation.

"And I'm assuming that his business can make a bomb like the one used in the family planning bombing," I say.

"Absolutely," Madge says. "This might be what we are looking for to link her to the bombing."

I nod my head as I look over the rest of the accounts.

"Let's check to see if she's made any other payments to them. It'd be more likely she paid them for the bomb if they are one off payments," I say.

Madge nods in agreement as we scan the rest of the pages. But I don't see any other mention of these companies. That is until I get to the last page.

"Oh shit. She made the exact same three payments five weeks ago," I say.

Madge grabs the pages and brings them up to her eyes to see. She shakes her head in disbelief.

"Do you think that means what I think it means?" I ask.

Madge pulls her eyes away from the pages to nod at me sombrely.

"She's built another bomb," she replies.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that answered a lot of people's questions about Madge! I'm glad I was able to finally reveal everything about each other.**

 **The rebellion is rapidly gaining momentum and I promise we'll see Katniss again soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Madge and I sit in stunned silence as we let the news of a second bomb sink in. Coin just keeps going to new depths of what she will do to stay in power.

"She made those payments a month ago. That probably means that bomb could go off at any moment," I say.

Madge rubs at her temples as she struggles to know exactly what to do with this information.

"My guess she would want it to go off somewhere public. Somewhere where there are TV cameras to capture it live. She wants the public to turn on the rebels," she says.

I shake my head as my panic level rises to a high level. Knowing about the bomb is not enough. Unless we know when it's planned to go off more innocent lives will be lost.

"Maybe something to do with Gale's trial. He's due back in court next week as they try to kick start the retrial," I say. And then a horrible thought hits me. "Oh God! What if it happens next to the protesters at the prison? The news crews are there every day. Oh God. Prim goes to protest there."

Madge looks over to me with an equal look of panic and worry.

"I don't know what to do. I need to get this information to Paylor. Even leaking this information might not be enough. Coin could easily come up with an excuse about why she paid those companies," she says.

"But surely even if we put it out there, she'll be forced to delay. If we accuse her and then a bomb goes off everyone will think it was her. She can't take the risk," I reply.

Madge nods her head, desperately wanting to believe me but knowing nothing with Coin is a guarantee.

"It's got to be Paylor's call. You keep looking at these accounts to see if you can find anything else suspicious. We may need something more," she says.

I nod my head sadly before looking down at the evidence in front of me. Madge grabs the two pages that show the payments to Seneca Crane's companies and slides them into the lining of her purse. She gets up to go quickly but then pauses to turn back to face me. She looks terrified so I push back my chair and wrap her in a tight hug. She squeezes me tight as she buries her nose in my shoulder and I try to rub soothing circles over her back.

"At least we found this information now. We still have a chance to stop it," I say to her.

Madge gives me another squeeze as she nods her head. We pull apart and she turns to the door.

"Keep this to yourself. I'll be in touch," she says.

I nod my head and then Madge dashes out the door.

I spend some more time looking at Coin's accounts and think I find some evidence of bribes to high up officials in the peacekeepers and army but my mind never strays away from the bomb for long. Images of explosions and crying children fill my head. I see limbs strewn across streets and blue sirens flashing against broken buildings. The effects of the last bombing are still being felt throughout the country. How can we endure another one so soon?

I constantly check my watch, worried that Prim is still not home. What if the bomb goes off at the hospital? Bombing the hospital would certainly make it look more like the rebels did it rather than Coin. My sister could be in danger every time she goes to work. I keep the news channel on the entire evening, not wanting to miss anything should the worse happen.

But the new bulletins stay pretty uneventful apart from the reports about protesters outside the prison. I still can't shake the feeling of uneasiness though as I eventfully force myself to bed. I toss and turn as sleep completely invades me and then give up trying completely at 4am. I throw the sheets back and pad downstairs to grab a drink of water.

I check my phone but there are no messages from Madge and Prim is still on night shift. I decide instead to pull out the photo of Katniss and Denver and sit staring at it for ages as the first semblance of peace falls over me.

At least they are safe. The bomb can't reach them and that thought makes missing them a little bit easier to deal with.

I still wish I was with them though. I wonder if Katniss is up now, exhausted and feeding a hungry baby. If Denver has an appetite anything like her mother's then she'll be constantly searching for her mother's nipple for milk. I want to be there to help. I want to be there to assist with the late night feeds and to know what it feels like to have Denver in my arms. But instead I'm here worrying about a bomb that could go off at any moment.

I'm still staring at the photo when Prim eventually gets back in a little after seven. The opening of the lock startles me and Prim look surprised to see me as she comes yawning through the door. She is even more surprised when I push back my chair and dart round to give her a hug.

"Thank God you're home," I say.

Prim pulls back confused.

"What's happened?" she asks.

I shake my head as I step back and look down at my toes.

"I can't say anything," I reply.

Prim nods her head in understanding, mindful of the bugs in the room.

"You look like you haven't slept," she says.

I sigh as I run a tired hand through my curls.

"I've had a lot on my mind," I say.

I then sigh again and hold out the photo of Katniss and Denver.

"Madge gave me this," I say.

Prim looks closer at the photo and her face breaks into a massive grin once she sees it.

"They are okay then?" she asks.

I let myself smile as I nod my head.

"Denver. It means green valley," I reply.

"It's perfect," Prim says.

She then pulls me in for a hug and stands on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear.

"I know you wish you were there. Denver is going to love you," she whispers.

I squeeze her in thanks but Prim yawns again as we pull away.

"I won't keep you up any longer. It's time I got ready for work anyway," I say.

Prim nods her head and rubs at her eyes. She then turns to walk upstairs but she turns to look back at me.

"You'd tell me if something was really wrong, right? You can trust me," she says.

I nod my head and hate that I have to keep things from her. I've been lying to so many people for so long and it's exhausting now having to lie to Prim as well.

"Yes, Prim," is all I can reply.

Prim still looks worried and unconvinced but she doesn't push me any further. I watch her climb the stairs before turning back into the kitchen to make breakfast to go with the morning news bulletin.

* * *

I'm distracted at work and constantly check my phone for messages from Madge and the news bulletins for any breaking news. Finnick notices and looks at me worriedly.

"You okay, Peet? I don't feel like you have listened to a word I've said today," he says.

I shake my head to try and reassure him.

"Just had a bad night's sleep last night," I reply.

Finnick raises his eyebrow at me and then slides his chair closer to mine. He leans in close and lowers his voice.

"I'm not an idiot, Peeta. I've known you for a long time and know you are lying to me," he says.

I turn to face him, surprised that he's addressed the subject he's been avoiding since his first visit to me in jail.

"Do you even want to know the truth?" I reply.

Finnick sighs as he pushes his chair back.

"Probably not. I'm guessing knowing the truth could get me into trouble," he says.

I nod my head and Finnick tilts his head to the side to study me.

"You're in deep with them, aren't you?" he asks.

I nod my head, knowing he is talking about the rebels. Finnick lets out a little laugh.

"Of all people, I would have never have guessed you. Sometimes I wish I could join. I don't like what Coin has been doing recently," he says.

"But you're scared. Because of the baby," I say.

Finnick nods his head.

"I'm protecting the people I love, which I'm sure is the same thing you are doing too," he replies.

I smile and nod at him.

"One day I hope I can tell you all about it," I say.

Finnick smiles.

"I'd like that," he replies. "Though I never thought I would say you were the more exciting one of us two."

We share a laugh and I feel a bit better after our conversation. I still have to lie to my friend but at least Finnick understands why I have to.

I still can't shake the feeling of dread though. Every time my phone buzzes, my heart leaps out my chest and I panic as I open the message. I hold my breath every time the live news feed refreshes. I'm literally waiting for a ticking bomb to go off.

And then it happens. In the middle of the afternoon, the large TV stationed in our office flickers into life and the breaking news banner flashes across the screen. My heart falls out through the bottom of my chest and I can't bare to look as the rest of the office turn to look at the screen confused.

" _Good afternoon, people of Panem. I am sorry if you are expecting Caesar Flickerman," a female voice states._

I instantly snap my head up as I recognise that voice. That's not the voice I was expecting. When I look at the TV screen I am met with the sight of Paylor sitting in her underground hideout. I don't know how Beetee's done it but he's managed to get her live on every TV screen in the country.

" _For those of you who don't know me, I am Fiona Paylor, one of the rebellion leaders. I'm speaking to you today because I think it's important that I share some important information with you about President Coin," she starts._

Every single person stops what they are doing in the office to tune into what Paylor has to say. There is not a single sound as everyone stares up at the TV.

" _I first want to thank any person that has supported the rebellion at one time or another. We have many people who have worked tirelessly to bring about the justice we think this country badly needs. And it is thanks to a few of these foot soldiers that I can bring you this information today," she continues._

My heart beats rapidly in my chest but not from fear this time.

"After years of trying w _e've been able to hack into Coin's personal emails and we found some very interesting correspondence between our president and Seneca Crane, a man who makes and distributes bombs," Paylor says._

There are then loud gasps in the office as images of these emails fill the screen and show Coin commissioning a bomb just like the one that went off during the family planning bombings. Another email pops up talking about the family planning bombing and Coin states in it:

" _Make it look like it was Gale Hawthorne. All links to me must be severed."_

Louder mutterings start within the office as people start to voice their shock and anger but I can't look away.

" _As you can see these emails prove that Gale Hawthorne and the rebels were not involved in the family planning bombing in any way. In fact it was our dear President Coin that sent the order. We have plenty of other deleted emails that show her ordering peacekeepers to bribe witnesses, forging letters from the rebels taking responsibility for it and planting evidence in Gale Hawthorne's house. Alma Coin killed her own people just to make it look like the rebels did it," Paylor says._

People in the office start shouting words of disgust at the TV. Some people get off their chairs and shake their fists as they curse Coin.

" _And we believe that she going to do it again. These copies of her accounts show her paying a large amount of money to three of Seneca Crane's companies. She paid the same three companies the last time she ordered a bomb to be made," Paylor adds._

I let myself smile in pride as the accounts I fixed appear on screen with the three companies highlighted. I did that.

But then the screen cuts back to Paylor.

" _Alma Coin has been in power for twenty-three years and she is going to ever greater lengths to keep it. We can't allow a woman who kills her own people to stay in power. We are calling the government to remove Coin and anyone that assisted her in these heinous crimes. Change needs to come and the change needs to be good," she says._

The screen then cuts to an image of the mockingjay with a link to the website with all of Coin's leaked emails and accounts. Everyone in the office gives up any semblance of work as the anger towards Coin fully takes hold.

"She can't get away with this!"

"She's a monster!"

"I say we storm her mansion!"

"We need to get her out!"

I lean back in my chair and shake my head in disbelief. Slowly the smile spreads across my face.

Finnick turns to face me.

"Did you know about any of this?" he asks.

I grin widely at him.

"I was the one that looked through the accounts," I reply.

Finnick laughs in disbelief.

"Well done. You may have just helped change our country!" he says.

* * *

One of the partners at work comes down and sends us all home as the shocking revelation distracts everyone from their work.

It's chaos out in the street. People tear off their watches and throw them down drains. Other's run up and down the street shouting obscenities about Coin and jumping in the faces of peacekeepers. Many people paint images of the mockingjay on any available surface.

Prim is at the hospital and I know she must be busy with all the minor injuries that occur due to scuffles but she finds time to message me.

 _I know you are involved in this somehow. We've done it!_

I want to celebrate with her but Coin is not out of power yet. I won't rest easy until I know she is gone for good.

Nobody wants to be alone on a day like this so Finnick offers for me to come back to his and Annie's and I eagerly accept. Annie runs up to him as soon as we walk through the door and he cradles her head as he places a kiss on her temple.

"Everything has gone crazy. I don't know what is going to happen next," Annie says.

Finnick grins as his hand reaches down to stroke her belly.

"Me neither. But maybe Peeta does. He's one of Paylor's right hand men," he says.

He turns to me with a grin and Annie looks over his shoulder at me.

"Really?" she asks.

"I wouldn't say I'm her right hand man. There are hundreds of people that have done more for the rebellion. But I may have met with both Gale Hawthorne and Fiona Paylor," I say with a smile.

"Wow. You've really been keeping a lot from us," Annie replies.

I shrug my shoulder apologetically and then Finnick begins walking to the living room.

"Come one. Let's get the news on. I want to know how this ends," he says.

We all nod our heads and then follow him through. Finnick wraps his arm around Annie's shoulder as they sit side by side and all our eyes stayed glued to the TV as the whole thing develops.

The scenes on the TV are nothing like I've ever seen before. People storm and climb the gates to Coin's mansion and peacekeepers are pushed back easily. Plutarch Heavensbee, a member of Coin's government comes on the TV announcing he is shocked by these emails and calls for Coin to be removed and the government to be dissolved completely.

" _These emails show that President Coin is not the only corrupt person in our government. The whole things needs to be dissolved immediately and built again from scratch. If that means I lose my place then at least it will be for a better Panem. Coin and her Coin Laws need to go," he states._

Finnick turns to me.

"Do you believe him?" Finnick asks.

"I don't believe anyone right now though I know someone inside the government I can trust. She'll be able to sort out who is reliable," I reply.

Finnick nods his head before turning back to watch the TV.

Images of peacekeepers deserting their posts soon fill the screen and many then join in with the rushing crowds to Coin's mansion. Some remain in post but turn on the government. They drag members of Coin's cabinet away in handcuffs and even Caesar Flickerman has to report about how the peacekeepers have enough evidence from the leaked emails to charge Coin and her allies. But as of yet, no one has seen the president herself.

" _We believe that the president has barricaded herself in her bed chambers in the mansion. Peacekeepers are trying to get to her so they can take her in for questioning," Caesar reports._

"What do you think is happening to Cato?" Annie turns to us to ask. "And Madge? She'll surely be there too."

"I wouldn't worry about Madge. She has even more secrets than I do," I reply.

Finnick raises his eyebrow in surprise.

"They say it's always the quiet ones," he replies.

We then share a grin and I turn back to Annie.

"Cato has his own crimes to answer for. He'll get what he deserves," I say.

Annie sighs and rubs her belly.

"Who have I been friends with these last few years?" she says.

* * *

None of us move from the couch apart to pee and when Finnick heats up a pizza. All the peacekeepers that once protected Coin turn and surround her house. Groups of peacekeepers storm inside and scared looking staff are ushered out. I'm relieved to catch a glimpse of Madge among them but she looks much calmer and more collected than the rest. If I look close enough I can even see the satisfied smile on her face.

Eventually after hours of watching and well past midnight Caesar Flickerman appears on the screen looking very grim.

" _I have just received notice from a source inside the President's mansion that peacekeepers stormed into the president's bedchambers. She was found slumped over her desk. The president is dead," he announces._

Annie gasps and her hand flies to her mouth. Finnick's eyes just blink in bewilderment. My mouth falls open in shock. Eventually I turn to my friends.

"It's over. It's really over," I say.

* * *

The next few days become even more chaotic as the country tries to piece itself back together. It turned out Coin poisoned herself and everyone in the government linked to the family planning bombings is arrested and charged. Plutarch Heavensbee holds a vote with the remaining government members to dissolve the current administration and work with the rebel leaders to build a new one.

Gale is exonerated from all charges held against him and the footage of him and Paylor meeting Plutarch Heavensbee is one of the most watched live events of the year. I can finally explain to Prim my involvement in it all and for the first time we can both see the change coming.

Paylor asks to meet me a few days after Coin's death and I'm eager to find out how things are progressing. When the Coin Laws get abolished it will mean that Katniss can come home.

For the first time I meet Paylor out in the open in some offices the rebels have set up to liaise with the government. She greats me with a warm smile and ushers me into the room. Gale is here too and he rests a hand against the small of Madge's back as they both lean over the desk to study something. However they both look up as I enter and Madge slips from his touch to come and give me a hug.

"How does it feel not having to lie anymore?" she asks.

I smile as we pull back and stuff my hands in my pockets.

"Pretty good. But it must feel even better to you. How was it when you told Cato the truth?" I ask.

Madge sighs just as Gale comes up beside her to slip his hand in hers. He gives her hand a little squeeze of encouragement before she looks up at him.

"I just felt relief when I told him. I don't think he fully realised what I meant when I first said it. I expected him to shout and throw things but I just left him in a daze. It took him a couple of hours before he left the angry voice mails on my phone," she replies.

"What's happening with Cato now?" I ask.

Paylor steps forward to join our conversation.

"There is nothing to link him to his mother's corruption. We've frozen his accounts that were credited with money from her and we're keeping an eye on him but we can't punish him from his mother's crimes," she says.

I grow solemn as I nod my head. I know of crimes that could convict him but it's not my place to say. Gale leans down to place a kiss on Madge's head.

"I'm just glad you are away from him. I never trusted him," Gale says.

Madge looks up at him as she nods her head and then tucks into his side. It's a little strange to see her with another man after only knowing her with Cato but I can't help but smile at the easy way her and Gale's bodies seem to follow each other.

Paylor then tips her head to get us all to sit around the desk and our focus turns to political situation in the country.

"I wanted to thank you personally, Peeta, for everything you have done with the rebellion. As soon as the accounts you looked out were published, Crane admitted to making another bomb and told us it's location. They had planned to detonate it at the court house just before Gale arrived for his retrial. You helped save many innocent lives," she says.

"I just did what I thought was right," I reply.

"I know. You are a good man and we trust you," she says.

"In fact, we wondered if you wanted to come on board with us working on the new government's financials," Gale says.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Plutarch is going to announce a snap election tomorrow. I'm going to be running for president and I would love to have you on my team," Paylor explains.

At first I'm speechless by the offer and it takes a while for it to sink in. But when it does I shake my head.

"Thank you for the offer but politics isn't for me. I just want a simple life and like where I am working now," I reply.

Madge smiles.

"I told them you would say that," she says.

I catch her eye and we both laugh. Paylor nods her head, looking disappointed but not too upset.

"You need to do what is right for you," she says.

We both share a smile.

"Who else is running?" I ask.

Paylor explains she is running against Beatrice Lyme, the judge that oversaw Gale's first trial. Gale is going to run as her vice president and Madge has been promoted to her head of staff. The election for president and district representatives will take place in three weeks' time and it is hoped that there will be a good balance of rebels and non-rebels elected.

"The first item on the agenda when the new government is formed will be to abolish the Coin Laws and Sterilization Bill. Human rights will be restored," Gale adds.

I let out a sigh of relief and lean back in my chair.

"And anyone who escaped over the border will be able to come back," I say.

The others all smile between themselves and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you all smiling about?" I ask.

Their smiles just get broader and Madge reaches for a laptop and pops open its lid. She then slides it across to me.

"We have a surprise for you," she says.

I furrow my eyebrows in even more confusion as on screen there is only a button to dial a number for a video call.

"That's the number you can call to reach Katniss. We told her she should wait for your call," Gale adds.

"I can talk to her?" I ask in disbelief.

They all nod their heads.

"Cross border communication has been re-established. We assumed this would be the only reward you would want, Peeta," Paylor says. "We'll leave you some time alone."

They all then push their chairs back to stand up and Gale squeezes my shoulder in encouragement as they walk past.

"Take as long as you want. We'll be working in the next room," he says.

I turn to thank them all before they disappear out the room and then turn back to face the computer screen. My heart thumps loudly in anticipation and I have to take a few deep breaths to compose myself. A smile spreads across my face as I hit the dial button.

It rings for a few moments but my heart stops when the image finally clicks on to show Katniss. Her eyes light up when she sees me and she shifts the sleeping baby in her arms to get comfortable.

"Hey. I've been looking forward to this call all day," she says.

I don't say anything at first as I soak the image of her in. Loose hairs fly from her braid and she doesn't wear an inch of make up but I don't think she has ever looked more beautiful. My eyes then fall on a sleeping Denver and she seems to have even more dark hair. She is still so tiny and she grips onto one of Katniss' fingers as she sleeps.

"I've missed you," I finally say.

Katniss smiles wider.

"Me too. There have been so many times when I wanted you to be here with me," she says.

Katniss then looks down fondly at her daughter.

"I'm glad I can finally introduce you to Denver. I'm just sorry she's not awake to see you," she says.

"Tell her hello from me when she wakes up. I can't wait to meet her properly," I reply.

Katniss tears her eyes away from Denver to look back at me.

"You were right. She loves being fed. Keeps me up to all hours demanding milk," she says.

"But I bet it's worth it," I say.

Katniss smiles as she looks back down at Denver and strokes her cheek with her finger.

"Definitely," she says.

We then both sit in content silence as we watch the even breathing of the sleeping baby. Eventually Katniss looks back at me.

"I actually have something I need to tell you about Denver but I don't want to do it over the phone," she says.

"We'll get you back soon. I've just spoken to Paylor and Gale and it looks like the Coin Laws could be abolished in four or five weeks," I reply.

"I can't wait to come back home. I watched it all live up here and so wished I was there," she says.

"It was a good day but I just want you back now. I can't wait to take Denver to Capitol Park and to the woods in Seam. I just can't wait to see you both every day," I say.

Katniss smiles.

"You might regret that after you learn how loud she screams," she replies.

I laugh and shake my head.

"It won't matter. Because I love you. I love you both," I say.

"I love you," Katniss replies. "We'll soon be together again."

I smile and nod before asking Katniss everything about what it's like over the border. I want to know every tiny detail and I laugh when she describes the goat that lives in the field opposite that steals her neighbour's underwear from the washing line. I'm glad she is so close to a wooded area and she talks animatedly about the walks she takes with Denver there. Every word she says just makes me even more desperate to have them both back here with me.

* * *

We speak everyday after that and Denver is even awake for some of them. When Paylor is elected as President of Panem I even gain the courage to ask Katniss for her and Denver to come and live with Prim and I as soon as the Coin Laws are abolished. She says yes with a big smile and I immediately start work on Denver's nursery.

I think it's only fitting that I paint the nursery green to go with Denver's name and I even paint a mural of a meadow on one wall. I hang a mobile of woodland creatures above the crib as a final touch on the day Katniss and Denver finally come home.

It didn't take long for the Coin Laws to be abolished after Paylor was elected. She held a vote in government the week after and it was voted to abolish them unanimously. Since then there has been a steady flow of previously unqualified mothers crossing back over the border.

Prim leans against the doorway to Denver's room as she watches me check everything is in place.

"You look nervous," she says with a smile.

I let out a breath as I finish checking the room and turn to face my sister.

"I just want them to feel at home here," I say.

"Katniss loves you. That's all she needs to make it feel like home," Prim replies.

I smile.

"Are you sure you are okay with them living here? A crying baby could be quite disruptive," I ask.

Prim rolls her eyes before picking herself off the doorframe and walking towards me. She puts both hands on my shoulders.

"Peeta, I love Katniss. And I love seeing you happy. I can't wait for them to be back," she says.

I let out a sigh of relief and then pull her in for a hug.

"Thank you. You're the best sister," I say.

"I know. Now go and get your girls," she says with a smile.

I smile too before looking into Denver's room one last time and then getting the keys to my car.

* * *

I'm picking them up from the airport and my eyes stay glued on the arrivals gate. I'm glad the flight isn't delayed and bounce my foot up and down as I wait impatiently for them. A big crowd of people suddenly come through the gate and I crane my neck round to try and catch a glimpse of them. I scan the group furiously for a brown braid and my heart jumps in my chest when I finally see it.

Katniss scans the area too and it takes a moment for our eyes to meet but as soon as they do we both break into a big smile. Katniss supports Denver's head against her chest and we both start walking towards each other. When we finally meet we stop and grin at each other.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," Katniss replies.

Denver then makes a little wail and our attention snaps to the little bundle in Katniss' arm. I step forwards to put my arm around Katniss' waist as I peer at Denver while Katniss starts bouncing her up and down.

"It's okay, Denver. We're home," she says.

It takes a couple more bounces before Denver falls silent again and she turns her head to look at me with curious blue eyes. Katniss smiles as she sees me looking at Denver in awe and she shifts the baby in her arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asks.

"I feel like I've been waiting forever to do so," I reply.

Katniss smiles and then she turns her body to stand in front of me. I hold my hands out and Katniss instructs me on where to support Denver. With a little manoeuvring we get her in my arms and my heart swells at feeling the weight of her. Denver looks up at me and if I thought I would see a bit Cato in her, I don't now she's in my arms. She feels like mine.

"Hello, Denver. I've been wanting to meet you for very long time," I say.

Denver's eyes stay on my face and her she curls and uncurls her fist. I smile down at her as I offer her my finger and gasp when she wraps her ting fist around it.

"You're perfect," I say.

Katniss wraps her arm around my waist as she rests her head against my shoulder.

"A baby suits you," she says.

I turn my head to smile at her.

"I need to thank you for bringing her into the world," I say.

"That's a bit mushy but I'll allow it," Katniss replies.

I smile again at her before leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. I have never felt as content as I do now.

But Denver squeals again to bring our attention back. I reluctantly hand her back to Katniss as I offer to carry their bags. Katniss agrees and my hand doesn't leave her back as we walk to the luggage carousel. Katniss describes her suitcase to me and I rub circles on her back as we wait patiently for the bags.

But after a while of waiting it feels like there is a pair of eyes on us. I look up and across and am frozen in shock when I see Cato's cool glare watching us.

* * *

 **A/N: We're nearly at the end now. Only 1 more chapter and an epilogue to go. I hope you enjoy how it all ends.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Cato narrows his eyes in confusion as he looks over at us. Katniss stiffens beside me and holds Denver's head closer to her chest. My grip on Katniss' waits instinctively gets tighter and more protective. It's difficult to tell what Cato is thinking.

He stares at us for a long moment and I don't know what the best thing is to do. I want him as far away from Katniss and Denver as possible but any attempt to move away from him could look suspicious. However, Cato ends up being the first one to make a move as he strides round to greet us.

Denver begins to cry as he approaches and Katniss tries to shush her and begins bouncing her up and down. Cato shakes his head in disbelief as he looks both Katniss and I up and down.

"Didn't realise you had reproduced, Mellark. It explains why you have been so shifty these last few months. You were hiding your unqualified pregnant girlfriend," he sneers.

I let out an internal sigh of relief as I realise he doesn't know his own involvement in Denver's conception. I'm quite happy to pretend she's mine. I know I can be a better father to her than he ever could.

"We're really happy," I reply.

I turn to look at Katniss with a smile as I say this and she smiles back at me before reaching up for a kiss. Cato smirks as he watches us.

"You know I had Katniss first? We had a real good time in a dark corner at the restaurant. She was begging for it," he says.

My blood boils at his words and Katniss' whole body tenses with anger. She narrows her eyes at him as she clutches Denver close.

"That's not exactly how I remember it. You trapped me in a corner and forced yourself on me. It was rape," she replies.

Cato lets out a laugh.

"I don't know what you're on. You wanted it. Even when you tried to squirm away from me," he says.

If Denver wasn't beside me, I would punch him square on the jaw. He doesn't even realise he has done anything wrong. He doesn't see that anything he has done wasn't consensual.

"I think you better walk away. Otherwise I won't be responsible for my actions," I say.

Cato laughs again.

"Go ahead and hit me, Mellark. Then I can call it assault. I know you enjoyed spending time in jail," he replies.

I jerk forward but Katniss moves her body to stop me. I turn to face her but she just shakes her head.

"It's not worth it. He'll get what's coming to him. Just like his mother did," she says.

Cato narrows his eyes at Katniss and steps right up in her face.

"It's people like you that caused my mother's death. Your murderers just like she was," he says.

Katniss keeps her stare icy as he steps back and makes a move to walk away.

"You're not as high and mighty as you make out, Mellark. I can't say it's been nice seeing you today," he says.

And with that he turns away and walks to the baggage carousel opposite. Bags are flowing around it and he picks up a nondescript black bag and marches out the airport. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turn to place a kiss on Katniss' head. Denver is crying again and Katniss works hard to soothe her.

"He's even worse than I remember," she says.

I nod my head as Katniss continues to bounce Denver up and down. Slowly the cries begin to lessen.

"I wonder where he's come from?" she asks.

"I know he has friends in the south. It wouldn't surprise me if he went there to escape while all the stuff with Coin was happening," I say.

Katniss nods her head as Denver's cries are now only whimpers.

"I don't feel sorry for him at all. I wish he could be put in a place where I won't ever see him again," she says.

I give her waist a reassuring squeeze.

"His day will come," I say. "And right now all I want to do is take you and Denver home."

Katniss turns her head up to smile at me.

"I like the sound of that," she replies.

I smile back before bending down to steal a kiss.

* * *

I try my best to remove any thought of Cato out of both our heads on the journey home. Denver falls asleep as soon as we put her in the car seat and Katniss looks back fondly at her just before we set off. As soon as I turn the engine on I ask every possible question I can think about the sleeping baby in the back.

"Has she smiled yet?"

"What's the best way to get her to go to sleep?"

"Does she liked getting washed or not?"

My heart feels like it has swelled three times larger since I first met her and I feel like I don't know enough about the little person I am sure that I already love.

Katniss laughs at me as we pull into the drive and I continue to ask her lots of questions.

"There's no rush to know everything. She basically just spends her whole day eating, sleeping and pooping. You'll learn the rest soon enough," she says.

I stop the car and reach out to cup Katniss' cheek.

"I know. I just wished I was there from the beginning," I say.

Katniss smiles sweetly back at me before placing a kiss on the inside of my wrist.

"I know," she replies. "It's one of the reasons why I love you."

I smile back at her as my thumb strokes over her cheek but Denver must sense she is at her new home and wakes up with a mewl. Katniss sighs as she pulls away and turns to tend to her daughter.

"Shh, Denver. We're home now. Peeta has spent a lot of time getting your room ready," she says.

Denver settles quickly after Katniss has unclipped her and I spend a moment watching Katniss rock her before reaching over to place a kiss on the baby's head. I unclipped my seatbelt after and get out the car to grab our bags.

I hold the door open for Katniss as she steps through the front door and tips her head towards the first floor. I place their bags on the floor and Katniss turns to me with a grin.

"You know I haven't actually ever been upstairs," she says.

I laugh as I walk up beside her and place my hand on her back.

"I think it's about time you saw my room," I reply with a grin.

Katniss laughs but Denver begins to squirm and I bend down to look the baby in the eye.

"Don't worry. We'll go to your room first. I haven't even let your mommy get a glimpse of it," I say.

Denver stops squirming and stares back at me with big curious blue eyes. I smile widely back at her and stroke a hand through her mop of hair before guiding them both up to the room.

Katniss eyes widen in awe once I have pushed the door open and she slowly spins round to take everything in. Her eyes sweep over the sturdy oak crib with Denver's name hanging above it, and over the chest of drawers with butterflies stencilled onto the wood. But her eyes land on the mural of the meadow I painted and stay there for a long while.

"It's beautiful," she says.

"I wanted it to feel like you were in the woods. If there is anything else you need just say," I say.

Katniss shakes her head as she tears her eyes away from the mural to look at me.

"I've got everything I want," she says.

We share a smile as I don't think she is just talking about the room. But Denver always seems to sense sweet moments between us and begins to cry. Katniss' attention immediately snaps to her daughter and she begins walking around the room.

"She's tired and needs her nap. I guess this is a good as time as any to test the crib," she says.

I smile and nod my head.

"Let me help you put her down," I reply.

Katniss nods her head as she passes the wailing baby to me.

"Just put her down on her back. I'll help you with the sheets," she says.

I nod as I make soothing noises and carry Denver to the crib. I carefully place her in it and then Katniss comes up behind me and shows me how to tuck the sheet around her safely. Denver's cries lessen as we tuck her in and I rub my hand on her tummy to soothe her further. Thankfully she seems to settle a minute later and her eyes drop rapidly. I can't help but smile as I watch her sleep peacefully.

I turn to Katniss with a grin but she just yawns and rubs at her eyes.

"Don't look too happy about it. She won't be asleep for long," she says.

She then takes a deep breath as she looks around the room again.

"I would normally try to nap now too but there is something important I need to talk to you about," she says.

I knit my eyebrows into a frown and reach out for her.

"Nothing bad, I hope," I say.

Katniss shakes her head.

"I hope not," she replies. "I need to get something out of my bag."

I furrow my eyebrows in even more confusion but follow her back downstairs. Katniss bends down to pick up her bag and pulls a sheet of paper out of it.

"I filled in Denver's birth certificate when I was still over the border. There was a box I had to fill in to state who the father is," she says.

Katniss hands me the sheet of paper and I realise it's Denver's birth certificate. My eyes fall to the name of the father and my heart skips a beat.

"You named me as the father?" I say.

Katniss bites on her bottom lip nervously as she nods her head.

"There was no way I was going to put Cato's name down there and you've felt more like Denver's father, even before she was born," she replies.

I'm lost for words but Katniss takes my silence as a bad sign.

"I can change it if you don't like it and I know I should of asked you first but you were the first person I thought of when I saw the box," she says.

I smile broadly before stepping forward and taking her head in my hands. I bend down to kiss her with as much emotion as I can muster. Katniss gasps as I capture her lips but opens her mouth to let me in. My tongue sweeps inside of her and Katniss sinks into me.

"Thank you," I say when we eventually pull back.

We stand with our foreheads pressed against each other and my thumbs stroke both of her cheeks. Katniss grips onto my waist to steady herself.

"You're okay with this?" she asks.

"More than okay. I love you. I've loved Denver since the first time I saw her on the sonogram. I'd be honoured to be called her dad," I reply.

"I think you're going to be an amazing dad," Katniss says.

I smile as I place a kiss on her forehead.

"I think we're all going to make a pretty good little family," I reply.

* * *

I learn that very night the realities of having a six-week-old baby. Katniss requested a bassinette be placed in our room just while Denver still needs regular feeds throughout the night. I was woken at 1.13am, 2.59am, 4.03am and 6.25am by Denver's hungry wails. Katniss doesn't even grumble about it as she tiredly accepts her task but I wake up the next day feelings like I haven't slept at all.

I let out a massive yawn and rub at my eyes as I make breakfast for us both the next morning and Katniss gives me a tired smile as she rocks Denver.

"Are you still sure you want to be on Denver's birth certificate?" she says.

I laugh as I plate up our eggs and bring them to Katniss. Once I have placed the plates down, I reach out for Denver and Katniss passes her to me before she tucks into her eggs. Denver gurgles as she is passed between us and I stroke the hair on top of her head.

"Her cuteness just about makes up for the lack of sleep," I reply. "It's just going to take a while to get used to it all."

Katniss smiles back at me and then I balance Denver is my arms as I try to master the art of eating with one hand.

"It's funny how quickly this becomes the new normal. It's hard to remember what I did with all those free hours before," Katniss says.

I laugh but this causes me to drop the egg on my fork and it falls onto my shirt. I look down at the stain but with Denver still in my arms I decide it's not worth it to wipe the stain away.

"I suppose I should get used to having stains on my clothes," I say.

Katniss grins.

"I don't think you can say you are a proper dad until your baby has been sick on you. But don't worry. I'm sure you won't have to wait long," she replies.

I smile back before telling Katniss I'll look after Denver so she can hop in the shower. Katniss smiles in thanks and places a kiss on both mine and Denver's head before she walks upstairs. Denver squirms and I offer her my finger. Her tiny fist wraps around it and I bend down to place a kiss on her head.

"You and I need to work together, Denver. We need to make sure this is the easiest for Mommy," I say.

Denver gives my finger a little squeeze and I take that as the sign she is agreeing to team up with me.

* * *

The day becomes all about introductions. Prim coos and fusses over Denver after she has woken from her night shift and squeals in delight when we tell her she is Denver's official aunt.

"I'm so happy for you both! The good news just keeps coming!" she says.

My sister then wraps us all in a tight embrace.

"And don't be afraid to ask me to babysit. It's about time you two went on a date," she adds.

Katniss and I share a smile.

"We do seem to be doing everything backwards," I reply.

Prim smiles broadly at us before turning back to fuss over Denver. My sister is almost late for her shift as we have to reluctantly pry her away from the little girl.

Katniss sighs as she sinks back into the sofa once Prim has gone. I take a seat next to her, rocking a now sleeping Denver in my arms and Katniss turns to brush a curl off my face.

"As much as it's adorable to see you holding Denver, I'm definitely looking forward to some alone time with you," she says.

I reach across to give her a soft kiss.

"Just name the time and place," I reply.

Katniss smiles at me again before leaning in for a longer kiss.

However, we don't get any respite as the doorbell goes. Katniss pulls back with a sigh and looks towards the door.

"That will be Gale," she says. "It's strange to think I haven't seen him in almost a year."

I reach over to give her hand a squeeze.

"He was almost as excited as me to get you back," I say.

Katniss smiles and then we get up to answer the door. Gale is on the other side with a huge grin and massive grey teddy bear. Katniss' eyes light up when she sees her friend and they snap together to share a warm embrace. I catch Madge's eyes, who stands just to the side holding a basket full of baby goodies.

"There were some points I didn't think we'd see each other again," Gale says.

Katniss nods her head as they pull apart. The grey teddy bear falls to the floor and is forgotten about.

"It's taken us a long time to get here. But I think our dads will be proud," she replies.

Gale grins before throwing his arm around her shoulder. He then turns to look at me and Denver.

"I see Katniss has already roped you into the parenting duties. I'm glad you all got what you wanted," he says.

I smile in thanks and then he steps forward to take a look at Denver. He smiles softly as he peers at her tiny face.

"I'm impressed that you could make something so cute, Catnip. This one is going to break hearts when she's older," he says.

Katniss smiles before stepping beside me and placing a hand on my waist.

"Yeah, you'll have a hard time making a baby half as adorable as I did," she replies.

Gale laughs and Katniss eyes then fall on Madge. Madge smiles and steps forward with the basket of baby stuff.

"Congratulations. We thought this could help with Denver," she says.

Katniss smiles gratefully as she accepts the basket and then puts in down on a nearby table. Madge is still looking at her when she comes back.

"This is a little strange. I feel like I know so much about you but this is the first time we have properly met," Madge says.

Katniss nods her head.

"I know what you mean. But I've got to give you credit for putting up with Gale. Has he served you his classic meal of chicken pieces with hot sauce?" she replies.

Madge laughs.

"I've never seen as big a plate of chicken!" she replies.

"Hey! You ate most of it so couldn't have minded too much," Gale pouts.

Katniss and Madge laugh again.

"I'm trying to broaden his tastes. They won't be serving chicken pieces at the government dinners he'll have to go to now," Madge says.

"This new government is all about change. I don't see why we can't change the dinner menus to pizzas and chicken pieces as well," Gale replies.

We all laugh and then I suggest we all go and get a seat. Madge asks for a cuddle of Denver so I pass her to my friend and then help Katniss with the refreshments.

Denver gets passed around and it's nice to see Katniss and Gale interact. It reminds me of the way Prim and I act around each other I enjoy the playful banter they both share. Denver is a delight throughout by sleeping almost the entire time and it feels good to be all meeting like this without some political agenda.

However, politics isn't completely forgotten.

"I got word from the female prison today. Johanna's finally being processed for release. She should be out in a couple of days," Gale says.

Katniss nods her head, relieved and I turn to Gale.

"She can come and stay here if she needs a place to go once she is out," I say.

Katniss turns to me with a smile and gives my hand a grateful squeeze.

"Thank you but Seedar looked after her apartment while she was locked up. Jo just wants to get back home," he replies.

I nod my head in understanding and Katniss looks solemnly at Gale.

"Do we know if they sterilized her?" she asks.

Gale looks down as he nods his head.

"Yes. We're trying to get compensation for the victims of the Sterilization Bill in the new government but it's never going to make up for it," he says.

We all hang our heads as we realise that even though we won the rebellion there are still a lot of scars.

"I'm going to pick her up from the prison. I don't want her to be alone," Katniss says.

"She's looking forward to seeing you again, Catnip," Gale replies.

Katniss nods her head and there is a moment of silence before she stands and gathers plates to take to the kitchen.

"Does anyone want coffee?" she asks.

We all nod our heads and Gale gets up to help her.

"I'll help you. We both know I make the better pot of coffee," he says.

Katniss rolls her eyes.

"You've probably got rusty. I doubt you were making good coffee while you were in jail," she teases.

Gale gently nudges her in the side and Katniss laughs. They continue to tease each other about it as they make their way to the kitchen.

Madge smiles at me as they go.

"I don't expect them to be back any time soon. I think we need to give them time to catch up," she says.

I nod my head and Madge smiles down at Denver as she cradles her in her arms.

"So do we. Katniss named me as the father on the birth certificate," I reply. "Denver's my daughter."

It's the first time I've said it out loud and it feels immensely good. The grin spreads right across my face as I say it and Madge looks back at me with a smile.

"Congratulations. No wonder you can't stop smiling," she replies.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy," I say.

We share another smile before Madge looks down at the sleeping baby.

"Is there any danger of the biological father coming back?" Madge asks.

I shake my head.

"No. It won't have crossed his mind to think he's fathered a child," I reply.

"Denver is lucky to have you," she says.

I smile and nod my head and then there is a moment of silence.

"How are things with you? I can imagine everything being a bit hectic," I say.

Madge sighs as she nods her head.

"Both Gale and I are working to midnight almost every night. Our sex life has gone for the moment but it's actually really nice to just be able to fall asleep in his arms every night. Before I was always rushing back to Cato. And I know we won't be this busy forever. We just need to get the government up and running first," she says with a smile.

I nod my head.

"Have you heard anything more from Cato? Katniss and I saw him at the airport," I say.

Madge sighs as she shifts Denver slightly in her arms.

"I had to change my number because he kept leaving abusive voicemails on my phone. He's not in a good place, Peeta. Basically all his accounts have been frozen because his mom controlled them and his behaviour is getting more reckless. I heard he got fired a couple of weeks ago when he turned up to work drunk, tried to grope the vice-president of the company and then trashed his office. I think he's spending what little money he has left on drink and cocaine. I almost feel sorry for him," she says.

I shake my head.

"It is sad to think my former friend is going off the rails but the other part of me thinks he's getting everything he deserved. He wasn't good, Madge," I say.

Madge nods her head but then there is a loud crash from the kitchen. Denver wakes up and begins to wail so I reach over to take her. Madge snaps her head towards the kitchen as Gale's voice can be heard.

"The fucking bastard! He shouldn't have been able to do that to you, Katniss!" he shouts.

Madge furrows her eyes in confusion but I think I can guess what they are discussing.

It goes quiet as Katniss obviously is speaking but Gale's voice is soon heard again.

"He's not getting away with this. I'm sending peacekeepers round to arrest him right now!" he says.

Madge turns to me as I try hard to settle Denver.

"Who's he talking about? I don't remember the last time I heard him this angry," she asks.

I stand up so I can walk Denver around the room but she's not settling easily. I look over to the kitchen before looking back at Madge.

"I think it might be Cato. I think Katniss finally told him he's Denver's father. He raped her in the restaurant," I say.

Madge lets out a loud gasp of shock just before Gale storms back through. He looks at me angrily.

"How could you know what Cato did and not go after him? I'm going to kill him," he says.

Katniss rushes through and grabs hold of Gale's arm.

"Because I told him not to. It safer for Denver for him not to know. He saw us at the airport and didn't realise that Denver could be his. I want to keep it that way. The only proof of the rape is Denver's DNA. And even then that might not be enough. It doesn't prove that it wasn't consensual. I would love to see him in jail but unless I know that it's an absolute certainty he would get convicted I don't want him knowing about Denver," she says.

Gale releases some of the tension in his body and Madge goes over to him and puts a comforting hand on his waist.

"I'm as shocked as you are but listen to Katniss. This isn't your decision to make," she says.

Gale softens at his girlfriend's touch and his shoulder deflate in defeat.

"I'm going to work extra hard to find something against him, Katniss. You didn't deserve this," he says.

Katniss smiles sadly at him.

"It was horrible, yes. But I got Denver out of it. And I've found a man that loves her more than Cato ever could. That's all that's really important right now," she says.

Katniss looks over to catch my eye and we share a smile. Gale sighs and nods his head.

"I'll do whatever you want, Catnip," he says.

The scowl doesn't quite leave Gale's face and I can imagine him plotting a hundred different ways to get revenge as we chat for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Slowly Katniss and I build a new routine. I take a week off work and learn how to change a diaper and bathe a baby. We go for walks in the park and visit Johanna. If she has any sadness over the fact she can't produce any of her own children, she doesn't show it around Denver. And in fact, Denver shares her first smile as Johanna blows raspberries on her tummy.

The new government is kept busy as it tries to set up a new democracy and we only catch snippets of conversations with Gale and Madge as they try to get everything in order. Finnick is getting more excited about the impending arrival of his son and bombards me with questions when I go back to work.

"What's it really like changing a diaper? Is it really nuclear down there?" he asks.

"It's pretty disgusting. It's kind of the greenish black thing and sticky. It kind of reminds me of tar," I reply.

Finnick scrunches his nose in disgust.

"I appreciate that level on detail. I want no surprises. Is it true that they pee on you while you change their diaper?" he asks.

I laugh but am prevented from answering his question by my phone ringing. The caller ID says it Madge so I pick up quickly.

"Hey, how's it going?" I ask.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry. Gale and I fucked up," she says.

The smile drops from my face and I sit forward in my chair.

"What's happened?" I ask.

"Cato tracked me down at my office today. He was drunk and I think he came to shout more abuse at me but Gale and I were talking about him when he arrived. He heard us talk about how he's Denver's biological father. I'm so sorry," she replies.

Madge sounds close to tears but my defence mechanisms instantly kick into gear.

"Oh God. How did he react?" I ask.

"He got really angry. Tipped a chair over in my office. Started shouting about how we shouldn't have kept his child from him. He then stormed out and managed to knock out two security guards on his way out the building. He was really drunk, Peeta. I'm worried what he's going to do next. I'm so sorry again. This is all our fault," she says.

I take a deep breath as I try not to let the panic over take me.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll call Katniss now to warn her," I say.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. Make sure they stay safe," Madge replies.

"I will. I'll speak to you later," I say.

I then hang up and Finnick looks at me quizzically. But I don't acknowledge him as I try to phone Katniss. Her phone rings several times and I will her to pick up. But it eventually it just goes to voice mail.

"Damn it, Katniss!" I say as I try again.

I try several more times but Katniss still doesn't pick up. I suppose she could be napping while Denver is asleep but I don't want her in the house right now. I wouldn't put it past Cato to go round to them.

I grab my suit jacket and push back my chair abruptly. I then turn to Finnick.

"Can you cover me? I need to get home to Katniss and Denver. I'm not sure they're safe," I say.

Finnick still looks confused but nods his head.

"Whatever you need, buddy," he says.

I nod my head in thanks as I swipe my briefcase.

"I'll tell you all about it later," I say.

Finnick nods his head again but I'm already dashing out the office.

I hail a cab instead of taking the subway and pay the cab driver extra to go faster than the speed limit. I try Katniss a few more times but she still doesn't pick up. My legs bounce up and down during the cab journey, anxious to get there and desperately hoping I'm wrong about Cato.

I throw the notes into the cab once it has pulled up outside my house but my feeling of dread only intensifies when I turn around and see the front door left ajar. I quickly grab my phone and call the peacekeepers. I tell them someone has broken into my house and I'm worried for my girlfriend and daughter. They say they will be there as quickly as possible.

I tentatively push the door further open and peer inside to try and catch a glimpse of what is happening. But as I do so I hear the downstairs bathroom door slam and see Katniss fling herself against it. She slams her fist against the white door and yells at the person inside.

"Open the damn door, Cato! Don't you dare hurt her!" she screams.

I rush over to her and she startles when I put my hand on her back. She raises her fists but relaxes when she sees me.

"He has her, Peeta. I don't know how he found out but he knocked me over when I answered the door and grabbed her before I could catch up with him. I can't believe I let him take her," she says.

I pull her into my chest and stroke her head as I try to work out a way to fix this.

"I tried to call you. He went to see Madge and overheard them talking about it. I've called the peacekeepers," I say.

Katniss nods her head and then turns to bang on the door again.

"Give her back, Cato. I'm never letting you near her!" she yells.

"She's my fucking daughter. Mellark can pretend all he wants but she's always going to have part of me in her!" Cato shouts back.

"Cato, please open the door. You don't want to hurt a baby," I say.

Cato laughs.

"Of course you're here to save the day, Mellark. You're trying to take everything away from me. First my mom, then my money and now my daughter. But you're not going to get this one, Peeta," he replies.

"We were friends once. I'd like to think I wasn't friends with someone that would hurt a child. Be a good person, Cato. Open the door," I say.

Denver starts to cry and Cato swears.

"Shit! How do you shut it up!" he says.

Katniss flattens her hands against the door, her motherly instincts desperately wanting to comfort her child.

"She's hungry, Cato. You need to open the door to let me feed her," Katniss says.

Cato swears again as Denver's cries get louder. My heart thumps rapidly in my chest and Katniss looks close to tears.

"Shut the fuck up! I can't think!" he shouts.

"Please, Cato. Open the door. She'll be quiet once she is feed," Katniss pleads.

Denver continues to wail and Cato continues to swear.

"Then get me a bottle. I'll feed her myself," he says.

"Katniss breastfeeds. We don't have a bottle made up," I say.

But Katniss goes quiet and ponders something for a moment.

"I can get you a bottle," she says.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion but Katniss gives me a look that tells me to trust her. She then tips her head towards the kitchen and I follow her in there.

"He'll open the door when we give him the bottle. That's our chance to get in. If I focus on getting Denver can you focus on distracting him?" she asks.

I nod my head and Katniss takes a deep breath as she pulls an empty bottle out of the cupboard.

"Let's get our daughter back," she says.

I nod my head in agreement and then follow her back through to the bathroom door. Katniss raises her fist to knock it.

"I have the bottle," she says.

Cato grumbles as Denver continues to scream and my heart jumps when he opens the door a crack. Katniss somehow manages to stay calm as he peers out.

"You need to open the door wider than that to get the bottle through," she says.

Cato eyes her warily. I stand back, ready to jump into action at the perfect moment. After a long moment, Cato opens the door wider and I realise he doesn't have Denver in his arms. As soon as he has opened up enough of a gap, Katniss leaps into the space. She jams her body between the door and the doorframe and then I pounce, using all my weight to push against Cato. He uses his shoulder to try and shut the door back on us but he's a bit sloppy because of his drunken state. I use all my strength to keep the door open long enough for Katniss to slip through. When the gap is big enough she slides into the bathroom and scoops up Denver from within the bathtub. I use a final surge of strength to push the door harder and knock Cato back. He yells as he tumbles to the floor. Katniss dashes out the door and clutches Denver close to her chest. I then jump into the bathroom and pin down Cato with one of my old high school wrestling moves.

"You're never going to get to see Denver again. She's my daughter," I say.

Cato groans and then the sirens of the peacekeepers can be heard. I assume Katniss must rush out to greet them and soon they are swarming the house and putting Cato in handcuffs. I release him and then go and find Katniss, who is talking to a peacekeeper on the lawn. She's managed to settle Denver and bounces her up and down as she cradles her protectively. I give her waist a squeeze when I join them.

"It sounds like we'll be able to charge him for breaking and entering, assault and kidnapping. He'll be inside a prison cell for a long time," the peacekeeper says.

Katniss and I let out sighs of relief and I kiss the top of her head before looking down at Denver.

"Are you, Mr Mellark? The guy that phoned us?" he asks.

I nod my head.

"I'll send someone over to speak to you in a minute. I'm just glad everyone is safe," he says.

"Me too," I say.

The peacekeeper nods his head before going inside to meet up with the peacekeepers dragging Cato out the house. Another peacekeeper comes over to take my statement and I answer his questions with one eye on Cato being lead to the peacekeeper car in handcuffs. He hangs his head low and stumbles just before getting into the car and all I can feel is relief.

I pull Katniss closer to me once the peacekeeper has finished questioning me and the car with Cato has disappeared.

"It's finally over," I say as place a kiss on her temple.

* * *

 **A/N: We've finally reached the end. There is only an epilogue left. Thank you to everyone that has followed/favourited/reviewed this story. I really appreciate all your support.**


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

 _3 years later_

Denver dances in the meadow as she chases a butterfly. Finnick and Annie's son, Skye tries to keep up with her but our daughter is fast and surprisingly agile for a three year old and poor Skye stumbles a couple of times as he tries to catch up with her. Johanna smiles at his plight and then rushes over to him, sweeping him up in her arms and running with him to Denver. Skye laughs in delight and Denver stops and turns to them, eager to be involved in their game.

Johanna continues to be my daughter's favourite person. Since she got out of jail she's been a regular presence in our home. She comes around most weeks for dinner and then spends the rest of the evening building pillow forts or banging on Denver's toy piano. The only other person that spoils our daughter so much is Prim.

But Johanna will never be completely okay. The scars left by the Coin Laws, both physical and mental, still haunt our friend. There will be the occasional week that it's too difficult for her to be around Denver and we don't hear from her for a while. But no matter how long she avoids us, we know she always come back.

Johanna has now put Skye down and pretends to be a lion as the two children squeal and run away from her.

Finnick smiles as he comes over and hands me a cool soda. It's been three years since Coin's reign ended and Panem is a barely recognisable country. Paylor has proved to be very fair and just president and has worked hard to improve the lives of the poorer citizens. Employment is at an all time high. The parks in the previously unqualified areas are beginning to fill up with children. And we celebrate it all today on Abolishment Day. It's a new holiday we celebrate every year to mark the abolishment of the Coin Laws and to remember how far we've already come.

Nearly everyone I care about is here. Only Prim is missing as she's recently been promoted at the hospital. Katniss and Gale argue over who is better at the barbeque while Madge and Annie pick flowers for the table. Finnick sips his beer as we both watch our children.

"I think it's cute how Skye always follow Denver around," Finnick says.

I laugh as we watch the two of them be chased by Johanna. Denver definitely takes the lead with Skye following behind. He makes every change of direction that she does.

"He's like a little duckling following the mother duck," I reply.

"I think he has a little crush on her," Finnick says with a grin.

I turn to him with a scowl and Finnick chuckles.

"Denver is too young for boys to have crushes on her," I reply.

Finnick laughs again and shakes his head. But Denver has got bored of the chasing game and bends down to start plucking dandelions out of the ground. It only takes a couple of seconds for Skye to stop running too and then bend down to copy what my daughter is doing.

Finnick and I share a grin and then Madge saunters over to Gale at the barbeque. She puts her hand on his shoulder as she reaches up to place a kiss on his cheek. Her diamond engagement ring catches in the sunlight and Gale smiles fondly back at her.

Katniss chats with them for a moment but then turns to Denver to warn her about waving a stick too close to Skye. Denver listens to her mother and spins away from Skye to continue to swing the stick she has just found away from him. Skye looks around for a stick too but starts to get upset when he can't find one.

"Daddy!" he wails. "I need stick!"

Finnick and I share another grin before he dashes off to help his son find a stick. Johanna is now talking to Annie and Katniss catches my eye and smiles at me. We both then start walking towards each other.

I wrap my arms around her waist as she reaches up for a kiss. I smile into it and then Katniss tucks into my side.

"How's the barbecue going?" I ask.

Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Gale likes everything well grilled. Half of the stuff is black," she says.

"Just how I like it," I say with a grin.

Katniss nudges me in the side and I chuckle.

"Just point me to the ones you grilled," I reply.

Katniss smiles back at me and we turn to watch as Denver instructs Skye on how to play a game with the sticks. Katniss rests her head on my shoulder and these are my favourite moments. I love being able to watch Denver play and know she will never have to worry about the Coin Laws or Sterilization Bill. She's living in a freer society where her movements are not tracked by a watch on her wrist and presidents can only run for two terms. Everything the rebels went through was worth it to give her and all the other children a better life.

"Madge asked me to be bridesmaid at their wedding," Katniss says.

I turn to her with a grin.

"Great! I know how much you love dress shopping and picking flower arrangements," I tease.

Katniss pinches me in the side and I chuckle.

"I told Madge I could help her with the food tasting but I'll be useless with everything else," she says.

"At least you know your strengths," I reply.

Katniss grins.

"Promise me we won't ever get married," she says. "Not even the thought of the wedding cake tempts me."

I smile before placing a kiss on Katniss' temple. We've had this conversation before. Before the rebellion most people viewed marriage as a way to gain the right to have a child and as a result both us feel that the idea of marriage has been tainted. For so long it wasn't about love. Even Finnick admitted he and Annie got married sooner than he would have liked because they both wanted kids before they were thirty. We both love each other and know we're committed to each other for the rest of our lives. We don't need a piece of paper to prove that.

I smile as I lean down for a kiss.

"No proposals from me," I say.

Katniss smiles and I brush a strand of hair off her face.

"But I'm totally up for adding to our little family," I say.

"We can start trying tonight," Katniss replies with a grin.

She then reaches up for a deeper kiss and I squeeze her waist as I pull her close. She opens her mouth to let me in and my tongue sweeps inside to tangle with hers. Part of me wishes I could drag her behind a tree right now to have my way with her.

"Mommy! Daddy! I want cake!" Denver calls.

I chuckle as Katniss and I pull apart. Denver flings herself at my legs and I bend down to hoist her on my hip.

"Denver, you know we don't start with dessert," I say. "And Mommy is going to get upset if you don't eat her hot dogs."

"I like dogs. Woof, woof!" Denver replies.

Katniss and I laugh and then I place a kiss on Denver's head.

"I know you like dogs. We just need to convince Mommy to let us have a puppy!" I say.

Katniss gives me a pointed look but I just grin at her.

"It's a puppy or a baby. Your choice," she replies.

I laugh again as I bend to give Katniss a kiss. Denver is still making dog noises and Katniss suggests we walk over to get some food. I start asking Denver if she can tell me other noises animals make and we have great fun pretending to be ducks, pigs and cats. Katniss smiles at us as she gets us all a hot dog and Denver stops making noises to eagerly stick her hands out for the food. I laugh as I watch her gobble it down just like her mother.

Soon everyone else gathers round to get food. There is a lot of laughing and joking and Skye and Denver soon escape all the adults to chase each other in some tig game. Katniss stays by my side and we sneak kisses before joining Denver and Skye in their game. Denver squeals in delight as I pick her up and swing her high.

I treasure these moments so much. I will be forever grateful to the rebels and the many sacrifices they made that allowed me to have these moments. There are so many heroes from the rebellion and I'm glad I could assist them in some small way. I know I will tell Denver about all the brave things her mother, Gale, Madge and Paylor did so she could have this life. It is only by telling these stories that we can stop history repeating itself.

And for now, Panem enjoys the peace the rebels fought so hard for.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been on this journey with me. It's been sometimes brutal journey to get here but I hope you are happy with the Panem that we ended up with!**


End file.
